My Young Husband
by Ogami Benjiro II
Summary: Hanya gara-gara secangkir tequila yang tanpa sengaja diminum membuat kehidupan Hinata berubah 180 derajat bahkan memaksanya harus harus menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang umurnya lebih muda darinya, namun jika Hinata menolak dinginnya lantai hotel prodeo sudah menanti!WARNING:AU,TYPO'S,OOC,OC,NO BAKU,EYD BERANTAKAN,ALUR CEPAT!MIND R&R?Chap 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Andai saja Hinata tak menenggak Tequila yang dikira orange jus, minuman tanpa alkohol._

 _Dengan keadaan mabuk berat, menggoda seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang juga hadir ikut dalam pesta pernikahan Naruto mantan kekasihnya juga Sakura sahabat baiknya sendiri, mengajak pemuda asing nan tampan itu untuk bersenang-senang dengannya sejenak melupakan kesedihan hati yang telah dikhianati, campakan, dustakan juga disakiti oleh kekasih serta sahabatnya sendiri. Rasa sakitnya lebih sakit dari dihujam ribuan pisau dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata hanya air mata mewakilkan semua perasaan hati._

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T posibbel M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **(SasuHina)**

 **~ My Young Husband ~**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hinata Hyuuga, seorang karyawati disebuah kafe sebagai pelayan, berumur dua puluh lima tahun empat bulan, singel untuk saat ini karena baru ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya yang sudah berpacaran selama delapan tahun lebih bahkan nyaris hampir menikah tapi Tuhan berkata lain karena ternyata pria bersurai kuning dengan mata biru seindah langit itu memilih melabuhkan hatinya pada gadis musim semi yang merupakan sahabat Hinata sendiri. Hati Hinata sakit sembilu seperti di hujam ribuan pisau karena sudah dikhianati oleh sahabat sendiri dan kehilangan sang kekasih, pria yang begitu ia cintai dan percayai selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Dulu saat masih bersama, Hinata selalu membayangkan akan menikah dengan Naruto, memiliki anak-anak yang manis, membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia tapi kini itu hanya tinggal kenangan saja dan harus hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca tak bisa disatukan kembali. Mencoba melupakan, mengikhlaskan dengan datang ke acara pernikahan mereka berdua, memberi ucapan selamat dari lubuk hati terdalam tapi tetap saja air mata menetes keluar tak kala mengingat kembali kenangan bersama Naruto. Bagaimanapun tak mudah melupakan Naruto, setelah bertahun-tahun bersama dan banyak kenangan indah terjadi yang sampai detik ini masih teringang di kepala.

Duduk di pojokkan menikmati pesta seorang diri tanpa ada teman ataupun sahabat yang menemani, alunan musik yang di mainkan terdengar seperti lagu kematian di telinga Hinata karena suasana hati dan persaannya sedang sedih, orang-orang yang hadir kali dan tersenyum bahagia nyatanya seakan-akan seperti tersenyum di atas penderitaannya.

"Minumannya, Nona," tawar seorang pelayan sopan pada Hinata.

Tanpa melihat atau bertanya jenis minuman apa yang ditawarkan pelayan Hinata langsung mengambilnya, dan menimunya dalam satu kali tengguk. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau yang diminumanya adalah Tequila, sebuah minuman dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi.

Awalnya tak ada hal aneh saat meminumnya tapi tak lama tenggorokkan dan dada Hinata tiba-tiba terasa panas kepalanya juga sedikit pusing bahkan bayangan orang-orang disekitarnya terlihat sedikit berbayang.

"Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku menjadi pusing seperti ini."

Mencoba berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah, tapi langkah kaki Hinata malah terhuyung seperti orang sedang mabuk bukannya menolong atau membantunya orang-orang yang berada di dalam ballroom hotel malah menertawakan, menggangap tingkahnya sangat lucu dan sebagai hiburan tersendiri ditengah pesta apalagi sebagian tamu undangan mengetahui kalau Hinata adalah mantan kekasih Naruto sekaligus sahabat baik Sakura. Kedatangan Hinata ke pernikahan ini pun membuat kaget banyak orang karena Hinata bersikap begitu lapang menerima pengkhianatan keduanya bahkan mendoakan kebahagian mereka berdua. Bodoh atau terlalu baik hati, itulah gambaran orang-orang mengenai Hinata tapi apa pedulinya, ia hanya mencoba bersikap ikhlas dan menerima walau berat juga sulit.

Hinata duduk berjongkok di pinggir dekat sebuah pot tanaman besar, ia tak bisa berjalan ataupun bangun karena kepalanya sangat pusing. Pipinya sudah merona merah, bukan tengah malu melainkan mabuk efek dari minuman tadi.

Bulir-bulir air mata menetes membasahi pipi tak kala kedua kupingnya menangkap suara gelak tawa disertai ucapan ledekan dari para tamu undangan yang ditujukan ke arahnya, ia bukanlah badut yang harus ditertawakan terlebih keadaannya sedang seperti ini dan sangat butuh pertolongan seseorang untuk membantunya berjalan. Selama hidupnya Hinata tak pernah mengumpat pada Tuhan, tapi tidak kali ini ia merasa marah dan menuntut keadilan karena merasa Tuhan tidak sayang padanya, selalu memberikan penderitaan, cobaan berat padanya tak pernah kebahagian.

Berharap ada seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih dalam balutan tuxedo hitam mewah datang menolongnya itu tak mungkin terjadi, ini bukan dongeng, cerita didalam buku ataupun adegan filem drama tontonan favorit para ibu-ibu rumah tangga tapi dunia nyata yang kejam dan tak adil. Disaat Hinata merasa kecewa pada Tuhan sebuah hal tak terduga terjadi, sepertinya keinginan kecilnya terwujud tanpa disadarinya seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven dalam balutan tuxedo hitam menghampiri, tanganya menyentuh pelan pundak Hinata dan sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"Kau tak apa, Nona?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Menolehkan wajah Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah sembab karena menangis, sesaat iris bulannya melebar sempurna dan terpaku menatap wajah pemuda itu sekilas dalam benaknya berpikir kalau yang datang adalah seorang pangeran tampan seperti harapannya tadi.

"Jangan menangis disini, ayo berdiri," ditariknya tangan Hinata membantunya untuk berdiri meninggalkan ballroom hotel.

Aroma parfum yang dipakai pemuda ini sangat harum Hinata sangat menyukai wanginya terkesan maskulin di indera penciumannya, dari sekian ratus orang didalam ballroom hotel ini hanya pemuda asing ini saja yang datang menanyakan keadaannya bahkan membawanya keluar tidak ikut menertawakan keadaannya yang sedang kesulitan.

Entah karena dorongan alkohol atau memang Hinata merasa tertarik dengan pemuda asing ini tanpa sadar Hinata menyerang pemuda ini, melumat ganas bibir tipis nan menggoda milik pemuda itu bukannya merasa marah atau mendorong tubuh Hinata jauh karena perbuatannya pemuda itu malah ikut menikmati bahkan memperdalam ciumannya.

Melepaskan pagutannya Hinata menatap nakal dan penuh gairah pada pemuda didepannya, "Mau menemaniku bermain, tampan." Rayu Hinata dengan nada manja.

"Boleh." Sahut pemuda itu balik menatap Hinata seraya menyeringai.

 **-(0)-(0)-**

Pusing.

Itulah gambaran pertama yang Hinata rasakan saat terbangun dari tidurnya setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura yang digelar mewah disebuah hoter berbintang tadi malam. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah ketika menenggak minuman di sebuah gelas kecil kristal yang di sodorkan seorang pelayan tanpa bertanya atau melihat jenis apa minuman itu, Hinata langsung menggenggaknya hingga habis dalam satu kali tenggukkan. Rasa panas begitu terasa ditenggorokkan serta dada saat minuman itu meluncur masuk kedalam tenggorokkan, rasa pusing tiba-tiba mendera dan Hinata tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Dan saat terbangun sudah berada di ruang ini, yang entah dimana dan milik siapa?

Kedua iris bulan Hinata, menatap bingung sekaligus aneh ke sekeliling ruangan, tembok kamar bercat putih gading, lukisan abstrak ditengah ruangan berukuran besar, lemari kayu bercat hitam dengan kaca besar dibagian pintu, sofa putih panjang dengan meja kecil kaca berbentuk oval menghadap ke arah jendela diatasnya terdapat sebuah vas bunga kecil berwarna putih dengan setangkai bunga Mawar merah segar. Dan semua pemandangan yang tertangkap dalam indera penglihatannya menjelaskan kalau ini bukanlah kamar Hinata ataupun kamar apartemen sahabat perempuannya.

" _Dimana aku?" Pikirnya bingung._

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Hinata masih sedikit pusing efek dari minuman berakohol yang semalam diminum padahal hanya satu gelas penuh tapi mampu membuatnya mabuk berat bahkan hampir tak sadarkan diri, mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam hingga membuatnya harus terdampar di kamar ini, tempat asing yang tak dikenalinya sama sekali. Hinata belum sepenuhnya sadar dan menyadari penampilannya sendiri sampai beberapa menit kemudian ketika tangannya meraba bagian tubuh depan mencoba menyingkap selimut putih tebal yang menutupi tubuh sintalnya, kedua iri bulannya membelalak sempurna karena mendapati diri tak mengenakan apapun atau bisa dibilang telanjang bulat.

Kedua mata bulan Hinata melebar sempurna, tak ingin berteriak panik atau stress terlebih membuat keributan dipagi hari apalagi di rumah orang, Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri dan berpikir jernih, tapi nyatanya tak bisa karena bayang-bayangan seorang pria malah terlintas samar di kepala ditambah noda merah di atas seprei membuktikan kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya.

Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengucur deras di pelipis, wajahnya pucat pasi lebih pucat dari kulit milik Sai, teman sekaligus kekasih dari Ino.

"Ngh~" lenguh pelan seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven tepat disamping Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari dalam selimut menampakkan diri.

Hinata menolehkan kepala kesamping dengan gerakkan pelan bercampur rasa takut yang begitu besar, perlahan tapi pasti kedua iris bulan miliknya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda tepat disampingnya tengah terlelap tidur.

Kedua mata bulan Hinata langsung membelalak sempurna bahkan hampir copot, wajahnya pucat pasi disertai keringat dingin memandang horor dan takut pria disampingnya seakan-akan tengah melihat hantu tapi ini lebih menyeramkan daripada melihat atau bertemu hantu Sadako sekalipun.

" _YA TUHAN!" Jerit Hinata dalam hati._

Dipandanginya lamat-lamat wajah pemuda yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya dengan posisi tidur tubuh tertelungkup sebagian wajahnya menoleh kesamping tepat ke arah Hinata dengan mata masih terpejam erat.

Tampan.

Keren juga menawan.

Kulit pemuda itu sangat putih seperti sebuah porseline, hidungnya mancung sempurna, rambut hitam legamnya seperti malam dan lehernya pun sangat jenjang. Satu kata untuk pemuda itu adalah Tampan dan sempurna, ia tak pernah tahu kalau Tuhan sudah menciptakan makhluk setampan ini. Hinata terpernjat dalam dunianya, karena begitu terpana tapi pemikiran itu langsung dihilangkan karena bercak bewarna merah di sprei membuatnya tersadar kembali dengan keadaannya saat ini dimana ia sudah melawati satu malam bersama dengan pemuda itu. Orang yang sudah sudah merenggut kesucian Hinata yang selama lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun selalu dijaga, dengan harapan akan memberikannya pada suaminya kelak ketika menikah nanti tapi keinginannya hanya tinggal kenangan saja karena dengan suka rela Hinata malah memberikan kegadisannya pada pria asing yang entah siapa, dia sendiri juga tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

Menyibak pelan selimut putih yang sejak semalam menutupi tubuh polosnya setelah melewati petualangan panas nan menggairahkan dengan pemuda asing itu. Hinata turun dari ranjang, memungut satu persatu pakaian miliknya yang berserakkan di lantai dengan gerakkan cepat dan tergesa-gesa memakai kembali gaun pestanya, setelah merasa penampilannya sudah cukup rapih Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar pemuda itu tanpa membangukannya atau meninggalkan sebuah note dan Hinata tak menyangka kalau ia sedang berada diapartemen mewah yang tak akan pernah mampu Hinata bayar biaya perbulannya. Berjalan cepat bahkan setengah berlari Hinata keluar dari kamar pria asing tersebut dengan harapan kalau mereka tak perlu lagi bertemu, anggap saja kejadian semalam tak pernah terjadi.

" _Ya, Tuhan! Kenapa aku bisa sampai lepas kendali seperti itu!" Rutuk Hinata dalam hati._

Langkah kaki Hinata tergesa-gesa seperti sedang dikejar hantu, raut wajahnya sangat ketakutan juga syok menuruni anak tangga apartemen padahal ada lift yang menuju lantai dasar tapi Hinata tak kepikiran untuk menggunakannya karena terlalu panik. Ketika sudah berada diluar apartemen Hinata langsung menyetop taksi, meminta sang supir mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, yang berada di daerah _Shinjuku_.

Menghempaskan perlahan tubuh ke kursi dibelakang kemudi supir, Hinata menghembuskan nafas cepat memejamkan mata sejenak mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang terus berdetak tak karuan. Hinata hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati, merutuki kejadian pagi ini yang sangat luar biasa menganggetkan bahkan nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu berjalan cepat, dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian pagi itu. Naruto dan Sakura datang dua hari setelah pesta pernikahan mereka berdua ke apartemen Hinata untuk meminta maaf sekaligus berpamitan karena akan pergi ke Amerika untuk tinggal disana mengurus bisnis keluarga Naruto.

Saat datang berkunjung Sakura menangis sedih memeluk Hinata, kata maaf terus meluncur keluar dari bibirnya karena merasa sudah berbuat jahat, mengkhianati persahabatan mereka berdua bahkan membuat hati Hinata terluka juga hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan serpihan kaca. Naruto pun tak jauh beda dengan Sakura, ia merasa paling bersalah karena sebulan setelah memutuskan Hinata tanpa alasan yang jelas lalu menikahi Sakura sahabat baiknya sendiri, dan ia merasa menjadi pria paling jahat, brengsek di dunia dan pantas dibenci seumur hidup oleh Hinata.

Sakit, kecewa, sedih memang itulah gambaran perasaan Hinata pada keduanya tapi terus larut dalam kesedihan dan membenci tidak baik, mereka berdua berhak hidup bahagia mungkin kisah cintanya dengan Naruto harus berakhir seperti ini, memang terasa tak adil dan jahat tapi pasti Tuhan sudah menyiapkan pengganti untuk Hinata seorang pria yang jauh lebih baik dari Naruto dan akan selalu melindungi, mencintainya seumur hidup.

Memeluk erat keduanya secara bersamaan, "Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku memaafkan kalian." Kata Hinata tulus tanpa ada kebohongan sama sekali.

"Hiiksh...Hinata..." isak Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau memang gadis berhati mulia dan lapang." Ucap Naruto penuh kekaguman karena sikap Hinata yang luar biasa bisa memaafkan mereka berdua.

Walau memaafkan sangat sulit dan tak mudah dilakukan tapi jika bisa melakunya adalah sebuah hal yang sangat luar biasa indah, ada sebuah perasaan lega dihati Hinata kini ia merasa bebas tak ada beban dan bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan baik, menatap masa depan bersama pria lain yang akan hadir mengisi hati serta hidupnya.

Dua minggu pun berlalu, Hinata sudah menjalani aktifitasnya kembali dengan baik bahkan ia bisa tersenyum, tertawa lepas tanpa ada beban sama sekali tapi masih ada satu hal mengganjal dihatinya mengenai pemuuda yang sudah tidur dengannya, ia takut jika bertemua harus bersikap dan berkata apa. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terlihat mencari atau berusaha menemuinya dan itu membuat Hinata lega sekaligus senang. Tak ada satupun dari temannya ia beritahu mengenai kejadian bersama pemuda asing itu yang entah siapa namanya Hinata sendiri berharap tidak bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu dan menganggap kejadian itu sebagai _one night stand_ seperti orang-orang diluar sana biasa melakukannya.

Hinata sendiri bekerja di sebuah kafe berlantai dua milik seorang wanita cantik bernama Konan dan diberi nama _'Akatsuki Kafe'_.

"Meja nomor tujuh." Ujar Hidan dari arah dapur yang merupakan koki di kafe ini.

"Siap." Sahut Hinata penuh semangat seraya mengambil piring berisikan pesanan.

Dengan senyum mengembang diwajah, Hinata berjalan menghampiri meja pelanggan mengantarkan pesanan tak lupa berkata ramah juga senyuman manis menghias wajah agar para pelanggan senang sekaligus bentuk pelayan dari kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Pekerjaan ini sudah Hinata jalani lebih dari sembilan tahun, ia sendiri sudah bekerja di kafe sejak masih duduk dibangku SMA sebagai pegawai magang dan terus berlanjut sampai kini, Hinata sudah merasa betah, nyaman dan gaji yang diterima pun terbilang cukup untuk membiayai hidup di kota Tokyo.

Mendekap erat nampan didepan dada, Hinata duduk menyandar di pojokkan dapur iris bulannya menatap lelah ke atas langit-langit dapur yang didominasi warna putih. Menghela nafas sejenak, pikiran Hinata mulai menerawang membayangkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak boleh dipikirkan sama sekali yang malah membuat wajahnya memerah malu kemudian berteriak histeri.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?!" tanya Deidara heran mendengar teriakkan Hinata.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku akan kembali bekerja." Kata Hinata seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan area dapur.

"Dasar gadis aneh!" gumam Deidara.

Mengambil nampan berbahan kayu Hinata menghampir meja dapur melihat masakan apa yang sudah siap diantar ke meja pelanggan, Hinata sendiri sangat sengan menyibukkan diri bekerja bahkan ia mengambil lembur hingga malam dengan harapan bisa melupakan sejenak perasaan sedihnya, kini Hinata sudah tak mau memikirkan tentang percintaan dan akan fokus bekerja, mencari uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Untuk malam ini kafe sengaja tutup lebih awal karena Konan ingin mengajak anak buahnya pergi karaoke bersama sebagai perayaan atas berdirinya kafe lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Dan ajakan dari Konan disambut penuh kegembiran semua orang termasuk Hinata yang sudah lama tidak pergi berjalan-jalan diluar.

Semua orang tampak gembira bernyanyi bersama, menikmati makanan serta minuman yang dipesan tapi tidak dengan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja merasa pusing bahkan mual ingin muntah ketika mencium bau alkohol dari botol sake milik Hidan ditambah Pein asik menghisap rokok dipojokkan tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan protes dari Deidara yang merasa sesak karena asap rokok.

Berlari cepat dari ruang karaoke, Hinata pergi ke toilet untuk muntah.

Setelah mengerluarkan seluruh isi perutnya Hinata merasa sangat lega tapi kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, mungkin karena dua minggu ini ia terus bekerja dari pagi hingga malam membuat tubuhnya lelah.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin." Gumam Hinata menatap pantulan wajahnya didalam cermin wastafel kamar mandi.

Membasuh wajahnya dengan air, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah mata membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor panda karena kurang tidur, wajah pemuda asing itu terus terbayang-bayang menghantui malam-malamnya.

" _Sebenarnya siapa dirimu? Kenapa wajahmu tidak mau hilang juga dariku." Pikir Hinata._

Membasuh wajahnya kembali Hinata lalu mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya dan setelahnya keluar saat beberapa siswi SMA berpenamilan sexy masuk.

Saat keluar dari toilet, tanpa sengaja Hinata berpapasan dengan pemuda yang baru saja dipikirkannya tadi didalam toilet. Seperti melihat hantu Hinata langsung berlari cepat menghindari pemuda itu berharap kalau ia tak ditemukan, sikap dan tingkah Hinata seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain petak umpet berpikir kalau tak akan ditemukan tapi sayang pemuda asing itu berhasil menemukannya bahkan mencengkeram kuat tangan Hinata saat hendak kabur.

"Lepaskan tanganku," ronta Hinata.

"Tidak. Sebelum kita bicara," tolak pemuda itu enggan melepaskan cengkeram tangannya.

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu," Hinata memenuhi keinginan pemuda itu.

"Apa jaminannya kau tidak akan kabur,"

"Aku bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji,"

"Baiklah, aku pegang ucapanmu, Nona."

Pemuda asing itu mengajak Hinata duduk di sebuah kafe kecil berdekatan dengan tempat karaoke yang mereka datangi tadi. Suasana tegang begitu terasa, apalagi Hinata terlihat sangat gugup sekaligus syok karena bertemu dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihat seumur hidupnya. Sikap pemuda itu begitu tenang, iris kelamnya terus menatap tajam ke arah Hinata seperti se ekor elang begitu mengintimidasi dan membuat perasaan menjadi tak enak.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Hinata to the point tak ingin bertele-tele karena ingin cepat segera bebas dari pemuda ini.

"Kita belum berkenalan, Nona,"

"Namaku Hinata Hyuga, dua puluh lima tahun dan siapa namamu?" Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke, siswa SMA _Empire Gakuen_ , tujuh belas tahun."

Wajah Hinata langsung pucat pasi mengetahui usia pemuda tampan bernama Uciha Sasuke tersebut yang mengatakan kalau usianya baru tujuh belas tahun dan perbedaan umur mereka berdua luar biasa sangat jauh delapan tahun. Hinata merasa seperti seorang tante-tante ganjen, genit, nakal yang sedang menggoda seorang pemuda dibawah umur atau orang-orang selalu menyebutnya sebagai berondong tapi bukan makanan berupa popcorn atau jagung yang biasa dimakan saat pergi ke bioskop, ini memiliki arti yang sangat berbeda.

Jadi itu berarti Hinata sudah meniduri anak dibawah umur, andai saja orang tua dari pemdua ini mengetahuinya Hinata yakin kalau polisi anak menangkapnya atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual padahal Hinata melakukannya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri atau mabuk berat. Hinata ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya tapi ditahannya hanya bisa mengepal kuat diatas paha.

"Lupakan kejadian malam itu, anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Dan bagi kalian anak muda sudah biasa melakukannya dengan para gadis," kata Hinata mencoba bersikap santai.

Pemuda itu menatap nyalang Hinata, "Aku bukan pria gampangan atau serendah itu yang melakukannya dengan gadis manapun. Malam itu adalah pengalaman pertamaku dengan seorang gadis dan begitu pula denganmu," katanya yang tepat menusuk hati Hinata.

Hinata menelan ludah pelan, ternyata hal itu pengalaman pertama pemuda itu jadi mereka berdua sama-sama masih perawan saat melakukannya tapi beda cerita jika yang melakukannya dengan seorang pemuda berusia dewasa bukan anak dibawah umur seperti Sasuke.

"Jika memang benar, memang kenapa?" tanya Hinata berpura-pura bersikap biasa saja.

"Aku tak ingin hubungan malam itu berkahir begitu saja," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"Maksud perkataanmu itu, apa?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu dan-"

 **BRAK!**

Hinata memukul keras meja, berdiri dengan gerakkan cepat, iris bulannya memandang tajam ke arah Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit kaget, "Aku tak tertarik dengan anak kecil sepertimu. Diluar sana masih banyak gadis seumuranmu yang cantik juga manis, jadi jangan ganggu atau mencoba merayuku lagi. Selamat malam, adik Sasuke." Kata Hinata tegas dengan menekan kata adik diakhir kalimatnya.

Hinata berlari cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk termenung di dalam kafe, masih kaget sekaligus syok mendengar penolakkan darinya.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam kafe memandang ke arah Sasuke, sesaat pemuda tampan itu menjadi tontonan gratis dan hiburan tersendiri bagi pelanggan kafe tapi tak lama karena Sasuke langsung berteriak dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya bukan badut jadi tak perlu dipandangi.

Hinata sendiri tak tahu siapa Sasuke juga keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal akan kekayaannya, bahkan gadis diluar sana berlomba-lomba ingin mendekati Sasuke, tapi tidak bagi Hinata karena menggapnya sebagai anak kecil membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mendapatkan Hinata sekalipun mereka berbeda usia cukup jauh tapi apa pedulinya. Jika Sasuke sudah menginginkan sesuatu apapun itu harus didapatkannya sekalipun harus merebutnya dari orang lain.

 **~(-_-)~**

Hari-hari tenang dan damai Hinata di kafe berubah tidak menyenangkan, ternyata pemuda itu mengetahui tempatnya bekerja bahkan datang ke kafe dengan alasan mau makan padahal sebenarnya tidak. Jika saja bisa Hinata lakukan ingin rasanya ia mengusir Sasuke jauh-jauh dari sini tapi ini adalah tempat umum dan terbuka untuk siapa saja yang ingin datang untuk makan atau sekedar menikmati minuman disini. Sebagai pegawai yang baik dan profesional dalam pekerjaan, Hinata mencoba bersikap ramah, melayani pemuda itu sebaik mungkin agar merasa puas dengan pelayananya karena ini adalah mata pencaharian Hinata untuk bisa bertahan hidup dikota besar bernama Tokyo.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan Tuan muda?" tanya Hinata seramah mungkin.

"Aku ingin memesan minuman dan makanan paling mahal disini, aku ingin kau yang menghidangkan jangan orang lain,"

Hinata benar-benar kesal dengan sikap sombong dari anak ini, ingin rasanya ia mencubit kedua pipi tirusnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, kami akan menyiapkannya untuk anda,"

"Jangan lama karena aku benci menunggu."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

" _Dasar, anak menyebalkan." Rutuk Hinata dalam hati._

Berjalan tergesa-gesa Hinata pergi ke dapur memberikan kertas pesanan pada Hidan untuk segera membuatkan pesanan Sasuke, dan setelahnya Hinata akan membawa makanan untuk pengunjung lain karena bukan hanya pemuda itu saja yang harus Hinata layani.

Dari mejanya, iris kelam Sasuke terus mengamati Hinata yang sibuk melayani pelanggan apalagi selalu tersenyum manis pada pelanggan pria membuat hatinya merasa panas dan kesal. Jika saja ini bukan pekerjaan Hinata sudah pasti Sasuke akan mencongkel mata pria mesum itu yang terus menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh gairah. Memang pakaian seorang pelayan atau maid harus sependek itu, memperlihatkan paha putih nan mulus milik Hinata secara gratisan pada para pelanggan pria.

"Pesanan siap!" teriak Hidan dari dapur.

Hinata langsung mengambilnya lalu mengantarkan ke meja pelanggan, "Ini pesanan anda Tuan muda dan silahkan menikmati,"

"Kau tak boleh pergi!"

"Aku harus bekerja kembali, jangan ganggu aku atau-"

"Apa aku perlu membeli kafe ini agar kau mau menuruti perkataanku,"

Hinata mendecih sebal, "Lakukan jika kau memang mampu," tantang Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai senang saat ditantang Hinata, "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu dan setelah kafe ini aku beli kau hanya boleh melayaniku tidak orang lain dan panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_ bukan adik Sasuke,"

"Terserah!" dengus Hinata.

"Aku anggap itu adalah jawaban darimu."

Sasuke mengambil ponsel mahalnya yang bergambar apel yang digigit sedikit, sambil menikmati minuman cokelat yang dibawakan Hinata tadi, "Jugo bisa kau datang ke _Akatsuki kafe_ dan bawakan aku dua koper uang tunai saat ini juga, jangan bertanya untuk apa. Bawakan saja, aku tunggu sepuluh menit dari sekarang." Kata Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri menatap Hinata.

" _Dasar anak sombong. Memangnya aku bisa kau tipu." Pikir Hinata._

Dan tak sampai sepuluh menit orang yang dihubungi Sasuke tadi datang membawakan dua buah koper hitam berisikan uang tunai, Hinata benar-benar sangat syok dan kaget karena ucapan Sasuke benar dan tidak mengada-ngada sama sekali.

"Antarkan aku pada pemilik kafe ini,"

"Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?"

"Ya. Dan sebagai seorang Uchiha aku tidak pernah menarik ucapanku, cepat antarkan aku jangan banyak bertanya atau mencoba mencegahku,"

"Ikuti aku."

Sasuke ditemani oleh Jugo berjalan mengikuti Hinata kesebuah ruangan dimana Konan sedang berada didalam ruangan tengah melakukan pembukuan seorang diri. Wanita bersurai biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar dikepala itu sangat kaget dan bingung melihat kedatangan Sasuke ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa ini? Dan siapa dia, Hinata?" tanya Konan bingung.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan bisakah kita berbicara sebentar,"

Konan cukup kaget ketika pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai seorang Uchiha, "Si-silahkan duduk," kata Konan gugup mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih. Jugo kau berdiri saja, disana." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, Tuan muda." Sahut Jugo patuh.

Ekspresi sang bos yang terlihat kaget dan gugup dihadapan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin bertanya-tanya memang siapa sebenarnya pemuda menyebalkan, juga songong itu.

"Hinata hidangkan minuman dengan kualitas terbaik untuk mereka,"

"Baik, bos."

Setengah jam berlalu, Sasuke keluar bersama Jugo di ikuti oleh Konan.

Kafe tempat Hinata bekerja sementara waktu di tutup karena ada hal penting yang harus Konan sampaikan pada seluruh pegawai kafe termasuk Hinata. Mereka semua sengaka dikumpulkan ditengah-tengah ruangan kafe dimana Konan berdiri disamping Sasuke yang terus menyeringai menatap Hinata membuat perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

"Mulai saat ini, Sasuke adalah bos kalian karena dia sudah membeli kafe ini dariku dengan harga luar biasa fantastis. Bekerjalah dengan baik dan penuh tanggung jawab dibawah kepemimpinannya, aku juga masih bekerja disini sebagai pengawas kafe," terang Konan memberikan pengumuman yang membuat semua orang kaget terlebih Hinata yang merasa terkena serangan jantung saat ini juga.

Jadi ucapan sombong pemuda bermata kelam itu memang benar dan terbukti, memang siapa pemdua itu bisa sampai membeli kafe ini.

"Hinata,"

"Ya,"

"Kau hanya bekerja melayani Sasuke saja dan mengenai gaji, dia akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat dari bayaran yang kau terima selam ini,"

"Tapi..."

"Mencari pekerjaan lain dengan usia sepertimu apalagi dengan gaji cukup besar sangat sulit sekarang ini, pikirkanlah baik-baik Hinata."

Hinata diam seribu bahasa, wajahnya menundukan dalam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kedua sudut ujung Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kemenangan menatap Hinata, tak ada yang tak bisa Sasuke dapatkan hanya membeli sebuah kafe kecil seperti ini sangat mudah dilakukannya mengingat kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarganya tak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan mungkin lebih.

Wajah Hinata menatap masam pemuda tampan bersurai raven dalam balutan seragam hitam dengan garis emas di ujung lengan serta pin berlambang sekolah _Empire Gakuen_ melekat di pinggir kerah menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu merupakan salah satu dari sekolah elit dan mahal tersebut.

"Mulai saat ini kau bekerja padaku,"

"Kalau begitu aku-"

"Jika kau mencoba keluar dari sini, maka akan aku pecat seluruh karyawan disini tanpa terkecuali dan mengganti mereka dengan pegawai baru," sela Sasuke dengan nada mengancam.

Hinata hanya dapat diam tak bisa membalas perkataan pemuda menyebalkan dan sombong ini. Jadi nasib teman-teman di kafe ini ada ditangan Hinata, jika ia keluar maka mereka juga harus keluar sungguh kejam perbuatan Sasuke. Ini sama saja seperti makan buah si malakama, sama-sama merugikan.

Salah apa Hinata pada Tuhan hingga mengirimkan iblis tampan ini di kehidupannya dan mengacaukan hari-hari tenangnya di kafe.

" _Awas kau Sasuke." Batin Hinata geram._

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Sebenarnya ini adalah Fic lama di komputer dan Fic kedua yang memakai pair SasuHina. Anggap saja sebagai pengganti sementara waktu Fic 'OH' milik saya yang belum bisa saya lanjutkan atau harus saya DISCONTINUE karena kehilangan jalan cerita, mentok ide tapi akan saya usahakan untuk bisa mengupdate kelanjutannya tapi tak bisa janji cepat atau dekat-dekat ini.**

 **Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau membaca Fic ini yang jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Dan jika berkenan berikan tanggapan mengenai Fic abal ini.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	2. Chapter 2

_Rasanya Hinata ingin gantung diri saat ini juga, menghilangkan nyawanya dengan cepat agar bisa bertemu dengan ibunya yang sudah berada di alam baka meninggalkan semua beban hidup yang sangat berat untuk dipikul dan tak sanggup dijalani, terlebih mendengar perkataan orang-orang diluar sana mengenai dirinya, menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang masih dibawah umur. Lari dari pernikahan dan menolak, dinginnya lantai hotel rodeo sudah menanti karena tuduhan melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual pada anak dibawah umur padahal Hinata melakukannya dalam keadaan mabuk berat._

 _Andai selisih umur mereka berdua bisa dibalik, Hinata yang berumur tujuh belas tahun dan Sasuke berumur dua puluh lima tahun mungkin akan beda cerita tidak akan serumit bahkan aneh seperti ini._

" _Aku nyatakan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri."_

 **~(0)-(0)~**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T posibbel M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **(SasuHina)**

 **~ My Young Husband ~**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN,** **ALUR SANGAT CEPAT** **, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Rumah makan _Cosplay_ atau _Kosupure-kei inshokuten_ adalah rumah makan, kafe, atau _izakaya_ bertemakan subkultur Jepang seperti _anime_ , _manga_ , permainan video game khususnya budaya _Otaku_. Pelanggan dilayani oleh pelayan yang memakai kostum seperti dikenakan dalam karakter _anime_ dan _manga_. Kafe-kafe tersebut memiliki atmosfer yang berbeda dari kafe biasanya. Ditempat seperti ini biasanya, pelanggan dilayani seperti Tuan dan Nyonya di rumah sendiri.

 _Akatsuki kafe_ salah satu kafe yang mengusung tema seperti itu namun tak hanya ada pelayan wanita saja yang melayani beberapa pemuda tampan ikut melayani para pelanggan wanita. Tak heran jika _Akatuski_ kafe cukup ramai di datangi apalagi di saat jam makan siang. Beberapa tahun lalu _Akatsuki_ kafe dimiliki Konan namun seminggu lalu seorang pemuda datang membeli kafe dengan harga yang luar biasa tinggi.

Dan pemilik baru _Akatsuki_ Kafe itu memiliki wajah tampan di atas rata-rata dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa noda setitik pun, hidung mancung sempurna tanpa bantuan alat bedah, tubuh tinggi tegap bak model internasional yang biasa berlenggak lenggok di atas _catwalk_ , iris kelam seperti malam yang selalu mampu menghipnotis para gadis ketika bertatapan, bibir tipis berwarna merah nan menggoda membuat setiap gadis manapun selalu bermimpi atau berimajinasi sendiri bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Sasuke. Sungguh luar biasa ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini, begitu sempurna tanpa ada kekurangan sedikitpun membuat siapapun pasti akan jatuh hati walau hanya melihatnya saja. Tak hanya berparas tampan, bertubuh tinggi, dia juga terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya menambah nilai plus bagi para gadis.

Dan pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, tujuh belas tahun, masih berstatus sebagai pelajar di _Empire Gakuen_. Pemuda yang belakangan ini membuat hari-hari tenang Hinata di _Akatsuki_ Kafe berubahan menjadi seperti di Neraka karena harus melayaninya bak seorang Raja sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang budak. Hanya Sasuke saja yang harus Hinata layani tidak boleh orang lain terlebih pelanggan pria, jika berani melanggar maka hukuman disertai denda besar menanti.

Hal hasil Hinata hanya duduk diam berpangku tangan di dekat meja kasir memandangi teman-temannya bekerja, menunggu kedatangan Sasuke ke kafe sungguh kegiatan seperti ini membuat Hinata sangat bosan, kesal bercampur sedih karena tidak bisa bekerja membantu padahal saat ini kafe sedang ramai-ramainya.

Kenapa juga Hinata harus bertemu, mengenal bahkan berurusan dengan mahkluk bernama Sasuke Uchiha, si iblis kecil pembawa masalah. Andai saja malam itu Hinata tak salah menenggak minuman yang dikiranya adalah orange jus dan membuatnya harus terdampar bersama Sasuke tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun. Hinata perlu menjelaskan secara detil apa yang terjadi pada malam itu karena noda darah di atas sprei menjadi bukti kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua.

Memang harus Hinata akui kalau sosok Sasuke sangat menggoda iman dan membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Apalagi setelah tahu kalau sikap Sasuke yang sombong, suka memerintah seenaknya, kurang ajar juga sok dewasa membuat Hinata sebal ingin melempar tubuhnya ke luar angkasa jauh dari bumi juga kehidupannya untuk selamanya.

Pernah terbesit keinginan untuk berhenti bekerja, mencari pekerajaan lain yang membuatnya tidak bertemu apalagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke tapi jika berhenti bekerja maka Sasuke akan memecat seluruh karyawan _Akatsuki kafe_ tanpa terkecuali dan mengganti dengan pegawai baru, itu sama saja Hinata mencelakai teman-temannya sendiri tapi bekerja dibawah perintah Sasuke sangat tidak nyaman juga menyenangkan walau banyak gadis di luar sana rela mengantri bahkan rela melakukan apapun agar bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

 **Kling~**

Suara lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi menandakan ada tamu yang datang, iris bulan Hinata melirik sekilas ke arah pintu awalnya raut wajahnya terlihat biasa namun ketika mendapati yang datang bukanlah tamu biasa, matanya memandang bosan pemuda bersurai _raven_ bermata kelam dalam balutan seragam _Empire Gakuen_ tak ketinggalan tas punggung berwarna hitam polos yang disampirkan kesamping, dengan langkah pelan pemuda itu berjalan masuk dengan wajah agak sedikit mendongak ke atas, sekilas terlihat angkuh namun tetap saja dimata para gadis ia terlihat begitu elegan bak seorang Pangeran.

Hinata mendesah cepat karena biang masalah untuknya datang dan sudah waktunya Hinata melayani iblis kecil dalam sosok tampan bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu. Hinata menurunkan kedua kakinya, sepetu kerja miliknya menginjak lantai marmer kafe, pantatnya terasa sedikit sakit karena terus duduk lebih dari satu jam menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Hinata pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan kue juga minuman kesukaan Sasuke tanpa harus bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Saat masuk ke dapur, Hidan sedang sibuk memasak di depan kompor sedangkan Kakuzu asik menghias _spon cake_ , sekilas ke dua pria dewasa ini terlihat mencolok karena penampilan mereka yang seperti preman tapi siapa sangka kalau memiliki keahlian yang tak terduga sama sekali jauh dari penampilan. Hidan sang koki di _Akatsuki_ Kafe ternyata sangat jago memasak jenis makanan apapun karena pernah bekerja sebagai asisten koki selama dua tahun di Amerika sedangkan Kakuzu pria dewasa yang selalu memakai masker hitam untuk menutupi wajah adalah mantan pemilik toko kue sekaligus koki pastri terkenal, karena kesukaan mereka berdua pada aliran musik metal membuat penampilan keduanya seperti penyanyi metal dan tak jarang dikatai aneh bahkan pernah ada yang menyebutnya sebagai orang gila, walau dari luar terlihat menyeramkan, garang, bahkan seperti orang jahat tapi sikap, hati dan perlakuan mereka berdua sangat jauh berbeda dari pemikiran orang-orang di luar sana mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan banyak orang _'jangan pernah menilai buku hanya dari sampulnya saja'_ bisa saja sampulnya bagus tapi belum tentu dalamnya pun bagus begitu pula sebaliknya. Ada pepatah mengatakan _'tak kenal maka tak sayang'_ mungkin karena itulah banyak orang yang membenci, takut bahkan mengatai Hidan serta Kakuzu seperti itu. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata dan teman-temannya di _Akatsuki_ kafe.

Harum bau masakan tercium jelas menyengat di hidung Hinata membuat air liurnya sedikit menetes membayangkan bagaimana rasa masakan yang sedang dibuat Hidan.

"Kakuzu- _san_ , mana kue untuk si iblis kecil itu," Hinata berjalan menghampiri seraya mendekap nampan di dada.

"Maksudmu, Pangeranmu itu," goda Kakuzu disertai kekehan kecil.

"Pangeran dari negeri kegelapan mungkin itu yang tepat," timpal Hinata ketus.

Hidan tertawa lebar dengan masih konsetrasi dengan masakannya, "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu manis, bisa-bisa kau di hukum karena berani mengatai bos baru kita seperti itu," kata Hidan memperingatkan.

"Aku tak takut dan tak peduli. Dia memang iblis kecil yang sangat menyebalkan," sahut Hinata dengan wajah cemberut kesal.

Kakuzu tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya, "Sudah jangan berwajah masam seperti itu. Cepat berikan kue ini, jika terlalu lama di sini nanti kau di marahi." Kakuzu memberikan sepiring kecil kue cokelat buatannya dengan ditemani segelas _Macchiato_.

Setelah menerimanya Hinata langsung membawanya dengan menggunakan nampan lalu keluar dari dapur. Kedu pria dewasa ini saling memandang dan melempar senyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Aku takut nanti dari benci menjadi cinta," gumam Hidan.

"Mungkin saja itu terjadi, tapi lucu juga jika itu terjadi mengingat sikap Hinata begitu ketus dan dingin padanya,"

"Bukankah wanita begitu pada awalnya, berpura-pura tak suka tapi kenyataan menyimpan perasaan dan itu dilakukan untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya,"

"Curhat," celetuk Kakuzu dengan diriringi kekehan kecil.

Semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipi Hidan, "Ti-tidak!" sanggah Hidan dengan nada tinggi.

Kakuzu hanya terkekeh pelan di balik maskernya dan tak melanjutkan lagi perbincangannya dengan Hidan karena jika di teruskan bisa-bisa mereka berdua bertengkar.

Lima menit berlalu.

Hinata datang membawakan pesanan Sasuke dengan ekspersi wajah tak menyenangkan.

Sementara itu Sasuke duduk menunggu di kursi khusus yang memang sengaja di sediakan hanya untuknya dan tanpa disadari sama sekali kalau para pengunjung perempuan di kafe mencuri-curi padang tapi apa peduli Sasuke karena baginya mereka tidak menarik sama sakali dan tidak bisa menarik atensinya dari sosok Hinata yang sedang berjalan tepat ke arahnya dalam balutan seragam maid bewarna hitam dengan renda-renda berwarn putih membawa nampan berisikan kue serta minuman kesukaannya.

Senyuman cerah terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya walau dengan ekspersi wajah agak cemberut tapi menurutnya sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Dan para gadis menjerit dalam hati bahkan terpesona melihat senyuman mahal sekaligus langka dari Sasuke yang mampu membuat siapa saja pasti akan luluh, lumer hatinya jika melihatnya.

"Ini kue dan minumanmu," Hinata menaruh pelan sepiring kue cokelat dengan potongan agak besar ke atas meja disertai segelas _Macchiato_ , minuman sejenis kopi yaitu _espresso_ yang ditambahkan dengan sedikit susu, fungsi susu sendiri yang ditambahkan hanyalan sebagai pemberi tampilan terpisah antara warna kopi.

"Terima kasih. Duduklah, temani aku." Sasuke menepuk pelan bangku disebelahnya yang kosong.

Tanpa protes sama sekali Hinata langsung mendudukkan pantatnya diatas sofa berwarna merah marun tepat disamping Sasuke.

Ekspresi wajah Hinata sangat tidak bersahabat, terlihat ketus dan acuh tapi apa peduli Sasuke yang sedang asik menikmati kue serta minumannya. Duduk disebelah Sasuke seperti sebuah boneka, diam melihatnya menikmati hidangan tanpa mengajak bicara atau mengijinkan Hinata untuk pergi bekerja membantu teman-temannya melayani pelanggan karena pekerjaan barunya seminggu terakhir ini hanya melayani Sasuke.

Ya. Menemani bocah menyebalkan ini makan dan minum di kafe tanpa pernah menginjinkannya pergi barang sedetikpun.

Merasa bosan Hinata membuang muka, wajahnya sedikit manyum, menopang dagu melihat pemandangan di luar kafe dari balik jendela besar dan diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan dari ujung mata, menyadari kalau sedang dipandang Hinata menoleh membuat Sasuke kaget juga malu.

"Uhuk..." Sasuke langsung terbatuk karena tersedak kue yang dimakannya.

"Makanya pelan-pelan jangan buru-buru seperti orang kelaparan saja," ledek Hinata seraya memberikan minum pada Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya'kan?" tuduh Sasuke mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

Dahi Hinata berkerut bingung, "Melakukan apa? Dari tadi aku diam saja," Hinata membela diri dengan tuduhan Sasuke yang mengada-ada.

"Pokoknya kau salah dan jangan membantah atau mengelak." Kata Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Terserah!" Dengus Hinata kesal karena malas berdebat.

Memutar mata bosan Hinata membelakangi tubuh Sasuke, malas melihat wajahnya yang selalu membuat Hinata kesal juga emosi dengan tingkahnya yang kadang aneh juga membuat pusing kepala hingga berdenyut-denyut. Walaupun orang-orang mengatakan Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan, menawan dan kaya raya tapi bagi Hinata pemuda itu adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Bahkan teman-temannya di kafe ikutan menggoda, meledek dengan mengatakan kalau sikap Sasuke ke padanya terlihat begitu manis dan membuat iri karena terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dimana Sasuke selalu bersikap manja, menggoda pada Hinata. Bagi Hinata sendiri sikap Sasuke tidak terlihat manis tapi sangat menjengkelkan membuat tekanan darah Hinata naik setiap harinya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke.

Merasa dipanggil Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, "I-y-" kedua mata Hinata melebar sempurna karena bibirnya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Sasuke.

"Kau!" teriak Hinata marah dengan pipi merona merah malu.

Mata Hinata menatap nyalang karena merasa perbuatan Sasuke tadi sengaja dan itu sangat tidak sopan apalagi Hinata lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Itu hukuman dariku karena berani membelakangiku." Sahut Sasuke santai tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Hinata mengepalkan kuat tangan diatas paha, wajahnya memerah menahan marah sekaligus malu.

Jika saja Sasuke bukan bos sekaligus pemilik kafe ini sudah pasti bibirnya akan Hinata cubit kuat-kuat dengan tang tak peduli nantinya akan bengkak atau kalau perlu kepalanya ia pukul dengan nampan agar otaknya kembali ke tempat asalnya, biar tidak miring lagi dan bisa bekerja dengan baik tidak berbuat kurang juga sopan pada wanita yang lebih tua. Lama-lama jika berurusan dengan Sasuke tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung karena harus menahan amarah juga emosi.

" _Lama-lama aku bisa mati berdiri." Pikir Hinata._

Sasuke kembali menikmati kue cokelat buatan Hinata, memotong kecil-kecil kue berwarna cokelat dengan selai strawberrry didalamnya lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan didalam mulut, gerakkan Sasuke saat menikmati kue seperti seorang pria bangsawan begitu elegan dan berkelas, para gadis disekitar meja Sasuke pun terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Setiap harinya Hinata selalu mendapati para gadis sedang asik membicarakan Sasuke, bahkan tak jarang berteriak histeris seperti seorang fans melihat idolanya, memang semenjak Sasuke datang kafe selalu ramai khususnya para gadis SMA bahkan murid SMP datang berkunjung bukan hanya ingin menikmati makanan, minuman saja di kafe tapi tujuan utama mereka adalah melihat wajah Sasuke dari dekat. Padahal Sasuke hanya murid SMA biasa, hidupnya memang sedikit beruntung karena terlahir dari keluarga kaya juga dianugerahi paras tampan tapi dia bukan seorang idola, artis atau penyanyi terkenal padahal menyanyi tidak bisa, suaranya saja seperti kucing kejepit menurut penilaian Hinata yang beberapa hari lalu mendengarnya bernyanyi di karaoke secara live, memang wajah Sasuke tampan diatas rata-rata membuat siapa saja pasti akan langsung jatuh hati, jika saja Sasuke masuk ke salah satu agensi artis di negeri ginseng yang belakang ini selalu mengadakan audisi global diseluruh dunia, pasti saat menjadi artis bisa dipastikan kalau Sasuke akan sangat terkenal juga banyak digilai wanita dari seluruh dunia.

Dan Hinata pun akan ikut gila bukan karena jatuh hati melainkan stress meladeni sikap Sasuke yang selalu membuat darah naik, kepala pusing apalagi setelah kejadian tadi dimana dengan sengaja Sasuke menjebaknya tanpa merasa bersalah atau malu sama sekali.

"Hey, Sasuke," panggil Hinata.

"Panggil aku dengan Sasuke- _kun_ ," protes Sasuke meralat panggilan dari Hinata.

Hinata memutar mata bosan seraya menghela nafas cepat, "Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggilnya kembali.

"Hm," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Bisakah aku meminta libur besok,"

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan masih mengunyah kue cokelat dimulutnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit,"

"Apa kau hamil," celetuknya dengan eksperesi wajah curiga.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika dengan disertai eksperesi wajah panik, "Te-tentu saja tidak!" teriaknya malu menyangga tuduhan Sasuke yang jika orang mendengarnya bisa salah paham.

"Lalu untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku ingin pergi menemui teman sekolahku," jawab Hinata dengan pipi masih merona merah.

"Bukankah kalian bisa bertemu di luar tak perlu di rumah sakit,"

"Dia bekerja di salon kecantikan di rumah sakit S dan aku ingin pergi konsultasi padanya," jelas Hinata dengan nada kesal karena Sasuke tak juga mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu,"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau sekolah saja jangan membolos, sayang biaya sekolahmu itu sangat mahal bahkan lebih mahal dari sewa apartemenku selama satu tahun," tukasnya.

"Apa peduliku, lagi pula siapa kau berani melarangku," Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam berusaha mengintimidasi.

Hinata mendelik tak suka karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke, merasa tak mau kalah ia balik menatap Sasuke, "Kau juga siapaku sampai ingin menemaniku pergi," sahut Hinata penuh emosi tak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Pemuda spesial untukmu. Lagi pula bukankah kita sudah mel-hmphh..."

Hinata langsung menutup cepat mulut Sasuke, "Jangan katakan apapun lagi."

"Hhmph..." Iris kelam Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, memberi tanda agar bekapan dimulutnya segera dilepaskan karena sulit bernafas dan seakan mengerti Hinata melepaskan tangannya, "Biarkan aku mengatarmu besok dan..."

"Tuan muda," panggil Jugo yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

Pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut berwarna oranye dalam balutan kemeja hitam berdiri membungkuk memberi hormat pada Sasuke, padahal dari ukuran tubuh serta usia pria bernama Jugo itu lebih besar dan usianya jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke tapi sikapnya sangat hormat, sopan juga takut pada Sasuke yang notabennya bagi Hinata adalah anak kecil karena masih berstatus sebagai pelajar SMA juga anak dibawah umur.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Jugo karena berani menginterupsi pembicaraannya dengan Hinata apalagi saat ini mereka berdua tengah berdebat, "Maaf jika menganggu waktu anda, tapi ini sudah waktunya anda harus pergi karena ada rapat penting yang harus anda hadiri,"

"Kau pergi saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul,"

"Mohon maaf Tuan muda, tapi semua orang sedang menunggu kedatangan anda,"

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek, "Baiklah."

Senyum merekah langsung mengembang di wajah cantik Hinata saat tahu kalau Sasuke akan pulang, _"YES!"Batin Hinata senang._

Hinata berteriak keras dalam hati karena sang pengganggu akhirnya pergi dan bisa bergerak bebas, tanpa perlu menemani Sasuke makan karena itu sangat membosankan juga membuang waktu.

"Kau juga ikut pulang bersamaku," kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Tapi," wajah Hinata berubah murung.

"Jangan membantah atau kau siap menerima hukuman dariku,"

Wajah Hinata memberengut tak suka, "Iya."

"Gadis pintar. Ayo kita pulang," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terdiam kaget, iris bulannya menatap bingung tangan Sasuke yang terulur ke arahnya, Sasuke mendecih sebal lalu menarik cepat tangan Hinata membawanya keluar dari dalam kafe dimana para gadis berteriak sedih melihat pangeran mereka pergi bersama Hinata apalagi mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tasku belum aku ambil,"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, "Ya sudah cepat ambil, aku tunggu dimobil dan jangan coba-coba membohongiku apalagi kabur," kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Ya."

Hinata berjalan cepat ke ruang ganti, mengambil tas selempang miliknya yang ada didalam loker lalu mengganti seragam pelayannya dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna lavender polos dan celana jeans hitam lalu bergegas pergi karena saat ini Sasuke pasti sudah menungunya dengan wajah kesal.

Dan benar sekali dugaan Hinata, wajah Sasuke benar-benar menyeramkan seperti _Dewa Oni_ padahal ia tak lama berganti pakaian mungkin sekitar sepuluh menitan tapi bagi Sasuke itu terasa seperti satu tahun jika memang merasa Hinata lama kenapa tidak pergi saja meninggalkannya malah masih menunggu.

" _Dasar aneh dan menyebalkan." Batin Hinata._

Hinata duduk didekat jendela, jaraknya agak jauh dari Sasuke seakan-akan mereka berdua sedang marahan atau tak saling mengenal satu sama lain padahal mereka berada satu mobil bukan sedang di dalam transportasi umum, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa mencari celah juga kesempatan pada Hinata. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke langsung menaruh kepalanya diatas paha Hinata dan seperti dugaannya tak lama teriakkan protes juga kaget meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"Diam dan jangan berisik! Biarkan aku tidur sebentar sampai depan rumahmu." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Dan diam-diam Jugo melihat dari kaca kecil didalam mobil, senyuman kecil mengembang diwajahnya melihat sikap manja sang Tuan muda yang belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali saat berada di rumah bahkan dengan pulasnya tertidur dipangkuan Hinata menandakan kalau Hinata sangat dipercaya sebuah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Ketukan keras sebanyak tiga kali di depan pintu masuk apartemen kecil Hinata terdengar jelas di telinga membuat waktu istirahatnya di pagi hari sangat terganggu. Tak tahukan orang di luar sana yang sedang menggedor pintu rumahnya seperti penagih hutang itu kalau ia baru tidur selama beberapa jam karena penyakit insomnianya yang dialami belakangan ini.

Berusaha bangun dari tempat peraduannya, Hinata duduk menyandar sebentar menatap ke sekeliling kamar yang masih gelap karena lampu kamar mati, matahari juga belum muncul dengan mata sedikit sipit efek masih mengantuk berat tapi suara gedoran di pintu depan apartemannya benar-benar mengusik waktu tenang Hinata dan mau tak mau memaksanya harus bangun dari kasur.

Tanpa menyadari penampilannya ketika bangun tidur Hinata langsung berjalan dengan menyeret kedua kakinya yang terasa berat seperti dirantai keluar kamar menuju pintu depan, sesaat sebelum membuka pintu iris bulan Hinata melirik ke arah jam di ruang tengah yang masih menunjukkan pukul enam kurang sepuluh dan ini masih sangat pagi untuk orang datang bertamu.

Hinata memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu, lalu melongok keluar melihat siapa yang datang dan mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak ciri khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Lama sekali membuka pintunya!" omel seorang pemuda bersurai raven dalam balutan jashitam merek terkenal tak ketinggalan sepatu hitam pantofel yang mengkilap menambah penampilannya terlihat sangat elegan juga mewah.

Apa Sasuke baru pulang dari acara pesta? Atau mau pergi ke pesta?

Tapi apa peduli Hinata karena kedatangannya benar-benar membuat kaget juga terganggu dengan ulahnya yang menggedor-gedor pintu seperti penagih hutang untung saja tak ada tetangga Hinata yang berteriak marah-marah protes karena tenganggu karena ulah Sasuke.

Mata Hinata langsung terbuka dan sedikit melebar, wajahnya kaget bercampur syok mendapati pemuda yang seminggu ini selalu mengusik hari-hari tenangnya di kafe datang ke rumahnya terlebih ini masih terlalu pagi dimana sebagian orang mungkin masih tidur nyenyak begitu pula dengan Hinata jika tidak diganggu.

"Kau?!" seru Hinata kaget tak percaya mendapati Sasuke berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Pemuda ini menyungingkan senyum dan merasa tak bersalah sama sekali, "Apa kau menggodaku dengan berpenampilan seperti itu,"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," ucap Hinata dengan nada kesal.

Jari Sasuke terangkat menunjuk lurus tepat ke arah dada Hinata, "Aku yakin kalau saat ini kau tak memakai bra juga piyamamu itu berantakan sekali bahkan aku bisa lihat dengan jelas belahan dadamu itu," jelas Sasuke seraya menyeringai.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah seketika bahkan berasap karena saking malunya menyadari penampilannya yang begitu berantakan, menggoda dan ia lupa kalau kebiasaannya setiap malam saat tidur adalah tidak pernah memakai bra agar terhindar dari kanker payudara.

 **BLAM!**

Hinata langsung menutup cepat pintu apartemenya karena merasa malu pada Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih bocah dan usianya jauh dibawah Hinata tapi setidaknya Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda dewasa bahkan mereka berdua juga pernah tidur bersama.

"Hey, buka pintunya!" teriak protes Sasuke menggedor pintu tak terima Hinata menutup pintu secara tiba-tiba dan perbuatannya itu sungguh tidak sopan sama sekali.

"Pu-pulanglah! I-ini masih pagi untuk bertamu," usir Hinata dengan wajah masih memerah malu.

"Buka pintunya atau aku dobrak," ancam Sasuke serius.

"A-aku akan panggil polisi jika kau berani melakukannya," teriak Hinata keras tak mau kalah.

"Apa aku harus membeli seluruh apartemen jelek dan kumuh ini agar kau mau membuka pintu dan menurut padaku!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada penuh amarah.

Hinata menghela nafas cepat, memejamkan kedua mata sesaat dan mencoba menenangkan hati yang sedang berkecambuk antara ingin marah atau mengalah dengan egonya. Dan Hinata memilih mengalah, membuka pintu apartemennya dimana Sasuke berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kesal begitupun dengannya yang tak kalah kesal dan sebal dengan tingkah Sasuke yang suka seenaknya itu.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu, pulanglah," kata Hinata pelan mencoba mengusir secara halus.

"Tidak mau,"

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Hinata langsung berdenyut-denyut, sepertinya tekanan darahnya mulai naik, "Mau apa kau kesini? Apa kau tahu ini baru jam enam pagi dan aku ingin beristirahat, tak bisakah kau membiarkanku tenang sedikit setidaknya di rumahku sendiri," kata Hinata geram dan penuh frustasi.

Ingin rasanya Hinata menjambak rambutnya kencang-kencang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang selalu menguji kesabaran.

"Aku hanya ingin sarapan pagi bersamamu, apa salah?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"Tidak. Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi,"

"Jam delapan aku sudah harus berada di bandara untuk pergi jadi bisakah kau mengijinkanku masuk, waktu terus berjalan dan aku tak mau menghabiskannya dengan berdebat didepan pintu seperti ini,"

Hinata menghela nafas cepat, "Masuklah, akan aku buatkan sarapan untukmu,"

"Aku ingin sarapan denganmu bukan meminta sarapan,"

"Iya." Sahut Hinata malas seraya berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sasuke berjalan dibelakang Hinata, iris kelamnya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan yang menurutnya sangat kecil, sumpek, tak ada barang mewah atau berkelas yang terpajang disini bahkan telivisi pun tak ada sungguh membosankan sekali jika berada di rumah karena tidak ada hiburan untuk dinikmati.

Sasuke duduk di atas _tatami_ menunggu masakan Hinata matang lalu sarapan bersama, namun matanya masih asik memandang ke arah sekeliling ruangan, "Kandang kuda milikku lebih luas daripada rumahmu," katanya tanpa dosa mencela kediaman Hinata.

Empat buah sudut siku langsung muncul di dahi Hinata, "Tapi aku nyaman tinggal disini, duduklah dengan tenang jangan banyak bicara atau berkomentar apapun." Sahut Hinata kesal karena rumahnya disamakan dengan kandang kuda memang seluas apa dan seberapa banyak kuda yang dimiliki Sasuke hingga berani menghina tempat tinggalnya yang memang harus di akui sempit juga tak mewah tapi nyaman untuk ditempati.

Hinata mengambil apron bewarna biru polos yang menggantung disamping kulkas lalu memakainya, melihat ke dalam kulkas bahan makanan apa yang bisa ia buat untuk sarapan bersama Sasuke. Disaat Hinata sibuk dengan aktifitas memasaknya, Sasuke juga sibuk mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke seluruh ruangan hingga iris kelamnya menangkap sebuah figura foto berukuran sedang terpajang di atas sebuah lemari kayu dan ia sangat mengenali pria yang ada didalam foto itu.

" _Kenapa dia masih menyimpan foto pria brengsek ini ." Batin Sasuke kesal bercampur cemburu._

Tanpa banyak kata dan sepengetahuan Hinata, ia langsung mengambil dan memasukkannya ke dalam jas bingkai foto yang berisikan gambar Hinata dengan Naruto yang sedang foto berdua di depan gedung sekolah saat acara kelulusan sekolah yang diambil tujuh tahun lalu ke dalam tempat sampah karena merasa tak ada gunanya lagi Hinata masih menyimpan foto pria brengsek, bodoh itu karena sudah mencampakkan Hinata demi bisa bersama Sakura sahabat baiknya sendiri. Jika bertanya darimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Hinata itu adalah rahasianya tapi tak ada hal yang tak diketahui Sasuke mengenai Hinata karena jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu harus didapatkannya dan jika sudah didapatkan tak akan pernah dilepaskan sama sekali.

Hampir dua puluh menit Hinata berkutat di dapur memasak, dan masakan yang tadi dimasaknya sudah matang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung menatap piring pemberian Hinata berisikan sarapan untuknya.

" _Omurice_. Cepat makan sebelum dingin dan jangan banyak tanya atau protes jika tak mau jangan dimakan." Sahut Hinata ketus.

Tanpa bertanya kembali, Sasuke mengambil sendok lalu memasukan satu suapan penuh kedalam mulut awalnya merasa agak ragu untuk memakannya tapi ini adalah masakan Hinata pasti akan terasa enak juga istimewa di lidahnya.

Mengunyah perlahan makanan di mulutnya dengan raut wajah sedikit aneh tapi tak lama wajahnya berubah senang karena rasa masakan Hinata seperti dugaannya, "Enak!" seru Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu habiskan,"

"Hm."

Andai Hinata tahu kalau ini adalah kali pertamanya Sasuke makan masakan rumahan Jepang seperti _Omurice_ karena sejak kecil ia tinggal di luar negeri dan baru tiga tahun terakhir ini pulang untuk memenuhi tugasnya sebagai penurus Uchiha mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha generasi ke delapan.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya,"

"Sama-sama. Lain kali jika kau ingin datang beritahu aku dulu jangan mendadak seperti ini bahkan hampir membuat keributan untung saja tak ada satu pun tetangga yang keluar marah-marah," kata Hinata seraya merapihkan piring kotor di atas meja.

"Maaf. Kedatanganku pagi ini bukan hanya ingin sarapan bersama denganmu tapi juga memberitahu padamu kalau dua minggu ini aku akan pergi ke luar kota,"

Dahi Hinata menyeringit penasaran, "Bagaiamana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Sekolah itu milik keluargaku, bukan hal sulit untuk ijin sekolah selama dua minggu. Aku harus segera pergi ke bandara agar tidak ketinggalan penerbangan pertama," Sasuke bergegas beranjak dari duduknya.

Hinata buru-buru membersihkan tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke ke pintu depan, "Aku pergi," pamit Sasuke.

"Hati-hati di jalan semoga urusanmu cepat selesai," kata Hinata datar mencoba bersikap baik dan peduli pada Sasuke.

"Hanya itu saja tak lebih,"

Hinata mendelik bingung menatap Sasuke yang wajahnya agak sedikit kecewa seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang menantikan sesuatu, "Memang aku harus apa? Menangis meraung-meraung mengiringi kepergianmu?" tanyanya ketus.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke menarik tenguk Hinata, bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Hinata selama beberapa detik.

"Kau lupa memberikan ciuman perpisahan padaku. Aku pergi dulu, nanti aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemen Hinata dengan melambaikan tangan.

 **Blush~**

Wajah Hinata langsung merona merah seketika, lagi-lagi Sasuke menciumnya tanpa seijinnya.

"SASUKE!" geram Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAP!**

Hinata berlari secepatnya ke arah kamar mandi, satu tempat yang ditujunya adalah _closet_. Ada sesuatu yang melesak ingin keluar dari mulutnya, saat ini perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk sesuatu membuatnya sangat mual.

"Uekh..." Hinata memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan kental berwarna kekuningan karena perutnya belum terisi apapun sejak semalam.

"Uekh..." Hinata muntah kembali.

Dan itu dilakukan Hinata sampai beberapa kali bahkan tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga, untung saja jarak kamar mandinya berdekatan dengan kamar jadinya tidak perlu berjalan teralu jauh. Membasuh wajah serta mulutnya, Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Kantung mata menghitam seperti panda, wajah pucat seperti orang sakit tifus, pipi gembil bak bakpau juga rambut indigonya berantakan seperti habis terkena angin kencang tapi nyatnya ia baru bangun tidur setelah beberapa jam tertidur dan satu kata yang bisa Hinata katakan melihat pantulan dirinya didalam cermin, jelek dan tak menarik sama sekali. Pantas saja jika Naruto meninggalkannya, lebih memilih bersama Sakura yang terkenal berwajah cantik, pintar, bahkan bekerja sebagai dokter dirumah sakit. Hinata tersenyum miris mendapati fakta dan kenyataan karena merasa mereka berdua memang sebanding juga pantas bersama.

"Haah~" menghela nafas cepat, Hinata mematikan keran air lalu menarik handuk kecil berwarna putih yang tergantung disamping wastafel.

Mengelap wajahnya agar kering dan setelahnya menaruh haduk itu kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor lalu keluar kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung seperti sedang terkena gempa. Tubuh Hinata lemas tak bertenaga, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya masih terasa mual seperti mau muntah kembali. Apa ini efek dari stress dan insomnianya belakang ini. Mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan kaos, bagaimana pun hari ini ia harus pergi bekerja membantu Hidan di dapur mengingat Sasuke sedang pergi entah kemana selama dua minggu dan hari-harinya di kafe terasa lebih menyenangkan karena bisa bekerja membantu Hidan sekaligus menambah keahlian masaknya dengan meminta diajarkan resep masakan terbaru.

Saat Hinata datang kafe belum buka, tapi Deidara dan Sasori tengah sibuk membersihkan kafe.

"Selamat pagi semuanya," sapa Hinata.

"Selamat pagi juga, Nyonya bos," balas Deidara dengan nada menggoda.

"Hentikan panggilan itu! Aku benci mendengarnya," protes Hinata kesal pada Deidara yang hanya dibalas cengiran.

Hinata membantu membersihkan kafe dengan mengelap kaca jendela dibantu Sasori yang meninggalkan Deidara mengepel lantai seorang diri.

Pemuda tampan bersurai merah ini memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedikit agak pucat, "Apa kau sedang sakit Hinata?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing dan mual saja,"

"Mungkin kau masuk angin. Duduklah jangan banyak bergerak, biar aku saja yang mengerjakan tugas ini,"

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku masih kuat,"

Sasori menarik tubuh Hinata menjauh dari jendela lalu mendudukkan tubuh Hinata diatas kursi meminta untuk tidak melakukan apapun karena ia benar-benar cemas melihat wajah Hinata yang pucat tidak seperti biasanya, "Jadilah anak manis. Diam dan jangan melakukan apapun, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu,"

Hinata tersenyum manis mendengarnya, "Terima kasih Sasori- _kun_ , kau sangat baik,"

"Sama-sama." Sahutnya seraya tersenyum.

Hinata benar-benar merasa berterima kasih pada Sasori karena sangat mengerti keadaannya pagi ini, ia memang tidak kuat berdiri karena pusing yang mendera ditambah perutnya benar-benar mual. Apa karena sering telat makan siang Hinata jadi mengalami maag mungkin saat pulang dari kafe ia akan mampir ke apotik untuk membeli obat. Hinata duduk melihat Sasori bekerja membersihkan jendela kafe dan sesekali Sasori menggodanya dengan di akhiri tawa lebar dari Hinata membuat seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek merasa sangat iri bahkan cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau malah berdiri disini Matsuri," omel Hidan mendapati gadis bernama Matsuri malah berdiri diam mengamati Hinata dan Sasori dari jauh.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai Hidan- _san_ ,"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku siap-siap di dapur,"

"Bukankah ada Kakuzu- _san_ disana,"

Hidan menatap tajam Matsuri, "Baiklah. Aku akan membantu di dapur," ucap Matsuri lesu.

"Gadis pintar. Ayo ikut aku ke dapur." Hidan menarik tangan Matsuri untuk ke dapur.

Sekilas Matsuri menatap sedih ke arah Sasori yang tersenyum lebar di samping Hinata sebuah ekspresi langka.

Kafe buka seperti biasanya dan Hinata bekerja membantu teman-temannya melayani tapi hanya pelanggan perempuan tidak boleh laki-laki karena Konan sudah memberikan larangan itupun atas perintah dari Sasuke pastinya.

"Hinata aku punya dua tiket konser Laruku, apa kau mau menemaniku pergi," ajak Sasori dengan penuh harap Hinata mau ikut pergi menemani.

"Wah! Kapan?" tanya Hinata antusia karena salah satu penggemar dari band legendaris itu.

"Tanggal dua puluh enam nanti, sabtu besok jam enam sore di Tokyo Dome,"

 **Deg'**

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdegup kencang karena baru menyadari kalau ini sudah hampir akhir bulan, seharusnya tamu bulanannya datang tapi ini sudah lewat dua minggu. Perasaan Hinata langsung tak enak, karena selama ini tak pernah terlambat datang bulan terlebih gejala yang dialaminya seminggu belakangan ini seperti gejala orang hamil membuat rasa takut tiba-tiba menghinggapi hati.

Sasori melirik cemas karena Hinata tiba-tiba saja diam seperti tengah berpikir keras memikirkan sesuatu, "Hinata," panggil Sasori.

"Ekh...I-iya Sasori- _kun_ ,"

"Apa kau ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja, maaf,"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan berisitirahat, aku akan bilang pada Konan- _san_ untuk meminta ijin pulang,"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih Sasori- _kun_ tapi aku masih kuat untuk bekerja,"

"Tapi jika kau merasa pusing dan tak kuat jangan dipaksakan, duduk beristirahat saja," kata Sasori cemas dan khawatir.

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,"

Sasori mengacak-acak pelan puncak kepala Hinata, "Sama-sama."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendapati perlakukan manis dari Sasori yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri karena usianya memang lebih tua dari Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uagh~" Hinata memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya yang baru dimakannya kurang dari satu jam lalu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata memuntahkan makananya dan ini sudah sering terjadi belakangan ingin terus di hantui perasaan takut serta cemas Hinata harus memastikannya sendiri apakah dirinya hamil atau tidak mengingat hanya satu kali mereka melakukannya itupun tanpa sadar.

Hinata mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kaos berlengan panjang dengan bawahan rok hingga selutut, berjalan gontai ke apotek yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari apartemennya dan membutuhkan waktu hingga lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki. Saat masuk ke apotek dengan ramah penjaga wanita menyambut kedatangan Hinata lalu bertanya apa yang ingin dibeli, Hinata terdiam sesaat, tampak ragu mengatakan ingin membeli _testpack_ atau tidak tapi demi menghilangkan rasa cemas dihati Hinata meminta pada pelayan toko untuk memberikan _testpack_ dengan hasil akurat.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hinata seraya menerima bungkusan kecil berisikan beberapa _testpack_ yang disarankan tadi.

Menggengam erat bungkusan kecil itu, Hinata berjalan agak cepat kembali ke rumah karena hari sudah semakin malam dan kepalanya pusing bahkan badannya terasa lemas tak bertenaga sama sekali mengingat ia selalu muntah jika makan, untuk berjalan dari apotek ke apartemen saja Hinata harus mengeluarkan tenaga dan rasanya jarak dari apotek ke apartemennya seperti berkilo-kilo meter saja.

Menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan sedikit kepayahan bahkan nafas sedikit terngengah-ngengah seperti seorang nenek akhirnya Hinata tiba juga di lantai tiga dimana apartemennya berada, merogoh kantong roknya mengeluarkan kunci rumah lalu membukanya kemudian masuk kedalam baru juga Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat pusing dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap setelahnya Hinata tak mengetahui apa-apa hanya samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak cemas memanggil.

 **~(0)-(0)~**

"Ngh~" lenguh Hinata pelan seraya membuka kedua mata perlahan menampilkan iris bulannya yang menatap sayu ke sekeliling ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih.

Hal pertama yang dilihat dari indera penglihatannya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai raven dalam balutan kemeja putih polos dengan bawahan celana hitam duduk tegap disampingnya dengan kedua tangan melipat didepan dada, iris kelamnya menatap tajam namun penuh rasa cemas sekaligus rindu.

"K-kau!" seru Hinata kaget.

Mencoba bangun tapi ditahan oleh Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring, "Aku ada dimana? Dan mengapa kau disini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Rumah sakit. Aku menemukanmu jatuh pingsan di depan pintu apartemenmu berserta benda ini," Sasuke memperlihatkan testpack yang dibeli Hinata di apotek.

Wajah Hinata yang sudah pucat menjadi lebih pucat karena Sasuke mengetahui kalau ia sudah membeli alat tes kehamilan tapi Hinata tak boleh panik apalagi menunjukkan kecemasan, "I-itu bukan punyaku,"

"Dokter mengatakan kalau kini kau sedang mengandung tiga minggu," kata Sasuke dingin yang sukses membuat Hinata bungkam dan wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung bahkan kedua tangannya ikut dingin karena syok berserta takut.

Apa yang Hinata khawatirkan juga takutkan menjadi kenyataan, dirinya benar-benar hamil dan itu adalah anak dari pemuda dihadapannya.

Menelan ludah susah payah Hinata mencoba tertawa pada Sasuke karena menganggap perkataannya tadi ada sebuah lelucon, "Bisa saja kau bercanda, Sasuke-kun,"

Iris kelam Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata, "Apa wajahku menunjukkan kalau aku sedang bercanda," katanya dingin.

"T-tidak," sahut Hinata takut.

Sasuke memandang penuh arti Hinata, "Kita menikah," katanya mengambil keputusan sepihak tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata tercengang mendengar ajakan menikah dari mulut seorang pemuda dibawah umur yang lebih pantas disebutnya sebagai adik, "Tidak!" tolak Hinata.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras menahan amarah, disaat seperti ini masih saja Hinata bersikap keras kepala sudah jelas kalau kini sedang hamil anaknya masih saja tidak mau menerimannya memang apa kurang dirinya.

"Kau tinggal pilih, menikah denganku atau tinggal selama beberapa tahun di hotel rodeo," ancam Sasuke.

"Kau mengancamku," Hinata menatap ketus Sasuke.

"Tidak. Hanya memberi peringatan,"

"Sama saja, tapi atas dasar apa kau ingin memenjarakanku? Bukankah aku melakukannya secara tak sadar," Hinata mencoba membela diri karena tak mau disalahkan karena menurutnya ia adalah korban.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Aku memiliki rekaman malam itu, kau bisa menilai sendiri apakah kau yang menjadi korban atau aku" Sasuke merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pintar berukuran enam inci dengan layar sentuh berwarna hitam metalik, "Lihat dan setelahnya pikirkan baik-baik tawaranku," ujar Sasuke seraya memberikan ponselnya pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata syok luar biasa melihat video di ponsel Sasuke dimana dirinya sangat nakal, genit bahkan yang menyerang Sasuke bahkan melepaskan baju adalah Hinata sendiri dan Sasuke didalam video terlihat seperti seorang pemuda tak berada, teraniaya karena diserang oleh Hinata yang seperti orang gila. Rintihan serta teriakkan penuh kenikmatan terus keluar dari mulut Hinata, tak ada rasa malu ataupun risih saat kedua tangannya meraba-raba, menyentuh bagian vital milik Sasuke tak sanggup melihatnya Hinata memberikan ponsel itu pada Sasuke.

Wajahnya memerah malu bercampur rasa bersalah karena ternyata dirinya bukanlah korban melainkan pelaku. Sepertinya mulai saat ini dan selamanya Hinata tak akan menyentuh ataupun mendekati minuman beralkohol apapun jenisnya karena bisa membawa bencana seperti ini.

Tubuh Hinata langsung lemas, wajahnya yang sudah pucat menjadi lebih pucat karena ternyata yang menjadi korban adalah Sasuke sedangkan dirinya adalah pelaku. Sungguh hancur hatinya dan sangat malu karena merasa menjadi wanita yang tidak bermoral dengan menyerang anak dibawah umur.

"Ma-maaf..." lirih Hinata yang merasa bersalah.

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin bahkan bahunya gemetar ketakutan, "Bagimu aku memang anak kecil karena usiaku jauh lebih muda darimu tapi aku bukanlah orang brengsek yang lari dari tanggung jawab, jadi ijinkan aku untuk bertanggung jawab karena ini adalah anakku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu juga anak ini jadi percayalah padaku, Hinata."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, orang tuamu, keluargamu dan teman-temanmu pasti mereka semua tidak merestui pernikahan ini," kata Hinata sedih.

"Kenapa kau harus peduli pada mereka yang tak peduli padamu, lagipula aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua sejak usiaku sepuluh tahun. Aku akan lulus tahun ini dan aku juga tak punya teman karena tak ada orang yang bisa aku percaya tapi tidak denganmu,"

Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata meminta untuk menatap kedua matanya, "Apa kau tak percaya kalau aku bisa membahagiakanmu dan anak kita. Aku mohon jangan tolak aku, biarkan aku menikahimu,"

Bulir-bulir air mengalir dari iris bulan Hinata dengan sendirinya, entah mengapa ia harus menangis seperti ini apakah merasa terharu dan senang mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tak pernah di duganya sama sekali. Perkataan, perbuatan Sasuke sangat dewasa jauh dari imagenya sebagai seorang murid SMA yang menurut Hinata masih senang bermain.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya membiarakannya menangis di dada, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun hanya dekapan hangat dan lembut dibahu Hinata yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya.

"Hiiiksh..." Isak Hinata mencengkeram erat kemeja abu-abu Sasuke yang sudah basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Mohon maaf saya baru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini dan kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan kalian semua#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji cepat tapi akan saya usahakan tidak menelentarkan Fic ini untuk terlalu lama.**

 **Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu persatu Riview dari kalian semua. Namun saya sangat berterima kasih karena ternyata Fic ini banyak yang menyukai dan menantikan kelanjutannya.**

 **Big Thank's :**

 **Chiharu Kasumioji,hiru neesan,Moku-chan,Mikku hatsune,Lin Xiao Li,einselhyuri,BYE-chan,HipHipHuraHura,HimeNara-kun,Dita250,Green Oshu,Yanie Uzumaki,icaraisaa11, ,Bernadette Dei,Ukikun,mew,Hinata hime,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,Cieluca,himechan tea,Hana Mi,yulia,Hinataholic,heira,Guest,Baenah231,Tio,budiii,lavendernai,Guest,Guest,Uchiga,NamikazeRael,Hime,VinuraOsake,Lovely sasuhina,Lc,pengagumlavender26,Ryosan,scarlet zora,uchiha wulan,Hinataholic,ameyukio2,Lala,evi,byunhime.**

 **Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini dan jika berkenan tinggal jejak dan komentarnya^^**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T posibbel M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **(SasuHina)**

 **~ My Young Husband ~**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Suara dengkuran pelan terdengar di telinga Sasuke seperti sebuah irama musik begitu indah sekaligus melegakan hati menandakan kalau wanita disampingnya tertidur nyenyak tanpa mengalami mimpi buruk, iris kelamnya seperti malam menatap lembut serta penuh kasih sosok wanita bersurai indigo panjang dalam balutan pakaian rumah sakit, dimana sebagian tubuhnya tertutupi selimut bewarna cream, tidak terlalu tebal namun cukup membuat hangat tubuh. Bekas jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di pipi gembil milik wanita cantik nan manis ini dimana biasanya selalu bersemu merah seperti buah plum. Wanita yang selama hampir dua minggu ini selalu terus dipikirkan sekaligus rindukan.

Karena terlalu rindu dan ingin bertemu, saat pulang ke Tokyo dari perjalanan bisinisnya tanpa membuang waktu ataupun beristirahat sejenak Sasuke langsung memerintahkan supir pribadinya untuk melajukan mobil ke arah apartemen Hinata.

Niatan awalnya Sasuke ingin memberikan kejutan pada Hinata setelah hampir dua minggu tak bertemu dengan datang secara tiba-tiba, tapi saat tiba disana bukannya mengejutkan tapi Sasuke sendiri yang dibuat terkejut melihat wanita bersurai indigo tersebut jatuh pingsan tepat di depan mata.

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke panik.

Untung saja Sasuke memiliki gerakkan reflek tubuh yang sangat bagus, saat Hinata jatuh pingsan kedua tangannya sudah sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata agar tak menyentuh lantai. Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan keadaan Hinata, Sasuke langsung menggendong keluar Hinata, membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dengan wajah panik, cemas serta pucat pasi disertai keringat dingin membanjiri wajah Sasuke berlarian menuruni anak tangga apartemen Hinata dari lantai tiga ke pinggir jalan dimana mobilnya terparkir.

Namun bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang panik, supir pribadi Sasuke pun ikut merasa kaget melihat sang Tuan muda menggendong Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tuan muda, apa yang terjadi dengan Nona Hinata."

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang bawa aku ke rumah sakit." Kata Sasuke panik seraya masuk kedalam mobil dengan masih menggendong tubuh Hinata.

Satu tempat yang langsung terpikir di otak Sasuke adalah rumah sakit karena wanita dalam dekapannya ini butuh pertolongan dokter namun ditengah kepanikannya tanpa sengaja iris kelamnya menangkap sebuah bungkusan kecil yang masih tergenggam erat ditangan Hinata. Ketika melihat isi bungkusan kedua mata kelam Sasuke melotot keluar mendapati benda apa yang ada didalamnya. Yaitu sebuah _test pack_ , alat test kehamilan yang biasa dibeli para wanita untuk mengetahui apakah mereka hamil atau tidak.

" _Test pack?!" Pikir Sasuke bingung._

Otak jenius Sasuke yang biasanya selalu berjalan lancar tidak ada hambatan atau kendala sama sekali seperti sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang di jalan tol bebas hambatan ataupun macet, tapi entah kenapa saat ini tiba-tiba saja macet tak bisa cepat tanggap ataupun mengerti arti sekaligus alasan kenapa Hinata harus membeli alat tersebut.

Sasuke sendiri malah merasa sangat bingung mengapa wanita bersurai indigo ini harus membeli sebuah alat test kehamilan padahal belum menikah alias lajang.

Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Lima

Otak Sasuke yang tadinya macet kini bekerja cepat dan baru mencerna dengan test pack yang ditemukannya dalam bungkusan kecil ditangan Hinata. Kedua sudut ujung bibir Sasuke langsung terangkat tinggi membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang sangat jarang dilihat ataupun terjadi bahkan Jugo merasa begitu penasaran melihat sang Tuan tersenyum seorang diri terlebih disaat genting seperti ini.

Meremas kuat-kuat _test pack_ ditangan, Sasuke berteriak senang dalam hati.

" _YES! Aku berhasil!"_

Sasuke merasa sudah menjadi seorang pria sejati karena berhasil menghamili seorang wanita.

Jugo yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari kaca kecil didepannya merasa heran dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak seperti biasa, "Tu-Tuan muda..." panggilnya takut.

"Tetaplah fokus menyetir, jangan bertanya apapun." Sahut Sasuke datar.

"Baik."

Hati Sasuke langsung berbunga-bunga, seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu sedang menari-menari di atas perutnya yang membuatnya merasa geli namun terasa sangat menyenangkan, dan bukannya merasa sedih ataupun terbebani karena akan menjadi seorang ayah di usia yang sangat muda, Sasuke malah terlihat sangat senang bahkan terus tersenyum lebar. Ada rasa bangga, puas dihati Sasuke karena bisa menghamili Hinata.

Dan saat Sasuke membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit terdekat, dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Hinata mengatakan kalau wanita bersurai indigo tersebut mengalami anemia ringan karena tengah hamil beberapa minggu, bahkan dokter menyarankan agar Hinata lebih banyak beristirahat tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat agar kondisinya cepat pulih. Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter, Hinata langsung dibawa ke ruang inap dan besok pagi sudah bisa pulang ke rumah, Sasuke sendiri meminta pihak rumah sakit memberikan fasilitas nomor satu untuk calon istrinya dan mengenai biaya rumah sakit itu masalah kecil.

Duduk di pinggir ranjang memandangi wajah damai wanita bersurai indigo yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari anak yang tengah dikandungnya saat ini. Tangan Sasuke terulur ke depan mengusap pelan penuh kelembutan seakan-akan pipi wanita disampingnya begitu rapuh jika di usap terlalu keras akan hancur. Kedua sudut ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman bukan seringai ataupun senyuman sinis yang selalu ditujukkan pada orang-orang melainkan senyuman kebahagian terpancar jelas di wajah lelahnya setelah menempuh perjalan beberapa jam menggunakan mobil demi bisa bertemu dengan Hinata.

Tak ketinggalan perut datar Hinata yang tertutupi selimut di usap Sasuke perlahan menyalurkan perasaan sayang pada calon sang buah hati, "Tumbuhlah dengan baik, ayah menantikan kelahiranmu di dunia." Katanya lembut penuh ketulusan.

Sasuke menggengam erat tangannya yang terasa hangat dan selalu bisa membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman juga aman. Kedua mata Sasuke ikut terpejam sambil memegang tangan Hinata, dan tidurnya terlihat begitu pulas membuat Jugo yang mengintip dari lewat kaca kecil di pintu kamar pasien merasa ikut senang melihat Sasuke begitu perhatian bahkan dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya pada Hinata sebuah hal langka dan baru pertama kali terjadi.

 **~(-)-(-)~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~(-_-)~**

Pagi-pagi sekali atau masih dibilang pagi buta karena matahari belum terbit dan semua orang masih berada di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing tapi Sasuke sudah pergi dari rumah sakit dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di ruang inap dan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit Sasuke meminta Jugo pelayan sekaligus orang kepercayaannya untuk selalu berjaga didepan ruang inap Hinata, menjaga dan memastikan kalau calon istrinya itu tidak kabur dari rumah sakit.

Dengan mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya yang terparkir di basment rumah sakit sejak semalam Sasuke pergi meninggalkan area rumah sakit seorang diri tanpa di temani pengawal atau pun supir pribadi seperti biasanya karena saat ini Sasuke harus pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengurus sesuatu yang sangat penting dan ini tak bisa ditunda lagi.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam keluaran pabrikan luar negeri yang tengah di kendarai Sasuke melaju kencang ditengah jalanan kota Tokyo yang lengang membuat Sasuke bebas memacu kenderaannya dalam kecepatan tinggi tanpa takut menabrak kendaraan lain ataupun orang yang tengah menyeberang.

Kawasan apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo, yang menjadi tujuan Sasuke.

Mobil milik Sasuke diparkir dibasment yang berada tepat dibawah gedung apartemen, saat keluar dari dalam mobil tanpa sengaja Sasuke berpapasan dengan dua orang penjaga yang sedang bertugas berkeliling mengontrol keamanan namun bukannya di tegur atau ditanya mau kemana Sasuke ditengah pagi buta seperti ini keduanya malah menyapa dengan ramah serta sopan pada Sasuke bahkan terlihat begitu hormat seperti seorang bawahan bertemu atasan.

Bukan hal aneh ataupun mengherankan jika kedua penjaga di komplek gedung apartemen mewah ini bersikap seperti itu karena seluruh gedung ini salah satu aset milik keluarga Uchiha dan Sasuke sendiri yang membangun gedung dengan lantai tiga puluh empat ini sebagai kawasan apartemen elit di pusat kota Tokyo, dan satu dari ratusan apartemen disini ditempati oleh sepupunya.

Dengan menaiki lift, Apartement di lantai delapan nomor seratus sepuluh yang dituju Sasuke.

Tanpa mengetuk atau memencet bel meminta ijin pada pemilik apartement untuk masuk, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu tanpa perlu bersusah payah memencet kode pengaman atau menggesekkan kartu bewarna silver metalik mirip seperti kartu ATM yang didalamnya berisikan chip khusus untuk bisa membuka pintu apartemen, Sasuke hanya menggunakan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam metalik yang ia rogoh dari kantung kantong celana panjangnya membuat Sasuke dapat bebas melenggang masuk ke dalam tanpa perlu ijin atau menunggu pintu dibuka oleh sang pemilik. Kartu ditangan Sasuke adalah kunci masuk seluruh kamar apartemen yang sengaja di buat khusus untuk kejadian genting seperti ini dan hanya ada tiga kartu seperti ini yang dibuat dan salah satunya ditangan Sasuke.

Ketika masuk ke dalam apartemen kedua mata Sasuke di manjakan dengan berbagai macam hasil karya lukisan minyak yang terpajang rapih serta simeteris pada dinding berbagai ukuran dengan objek yang berbeda-beda seakan-akan Sasuke sedang berada didalam geleri lukis.

Tanpa mengingat tata krama juga sopan santun dalam bertamu ke rumah orang terlebih di pagi hari buta, Sasuke langsung masuk saja ke dalam kamar tidur lalu menyalakan lampu tak peduli kalau perbuatannya itu menggangu atau tidak sipemilik rumah tapi apa peduli Sasuke.

Kedua mata kelam milik Sasuke fokus menatap seorang pria bersurai hitam berkulit pucat hanya mengenakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang tampak tengah terlelap tidur di atas ranjang berukuran king size di tengah-tengah kamar dengan sprei berwarna biru langit berbahan sutra khusus hadiah ulang tahun dari Sasuke tahun lalu.

"Sai!" teriak Sasuke membangunkan.

Sasuke berdiri di pinggir ranjang menatap datar sosok pemuda bernama Sai yang barusan diteriakinya.

"Aah~" erang Sai seraya berbalik kesamping membelakangi Sasuke, enggan peduli sekaligus malas menyahuti teriakkan dari Sasuke yang terdengar seperti suara jam beker rusak apalagi ia baru tidur beberapa jam setelah mengerjakan karya lukis terbarunya untuk dipamerkan bulan depan di Itali.

Merasa teriakkan darinya tak mempan, Sasuke langsung menarik paksa selimut Sai, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu akhirnya terbangun walau terpaksa sekaligus dipaksa, "Bangun!" kata Sasuke dengan nada cukup keras membangunkan Sai.

Perlahan-lahan Sai membuka kedua mata dengan susah payah, walau hanya setengah terbuka tapi Sai bisa melihat jelas siapa orang yang membangunkannya sejak tadi. Pemuda bernama Sai itu pun kaget setengah mati mendapati Sasuke berada di rumahnya terlebih di kamarnya bahkan sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang dengan memegangi selimut tebal yang jadi benteng pertahan Sai sejak tadi.

"Sasuke, kau!" geram Sai kesal karena masih mengantuk, tak mau waktu tidurnya yang begitu berharga diganggu.

"Cepat bangun pemalas, ini sudah pagi," Sasuke menarik tangan Sai untuk bangun dan tidak tidur lagi apalagi Sai berniat menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Sai serak dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Jam empat lewat sepuluh menit," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa melirik jam besar milik Sai yang tergantung di tengah kamar.

Sai mengacak-acak cepat rambut hitamnya, merasa kesal sekaligus heran dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang terkadang selalu membuat emosi juga naik darah, seperti saat ini datang ke rumah di pagi buta.

"Ya Tuhan! Sasuke!" Geram Sai kesal.

Mata hitamnya memandang sebal pada Sasuke, "Ini masih pagi buta, Sasuke. Jika ada hal yang ingin kau katakan nanti saja...aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Sai seraya merebahkan kembali tubuh ke atas kasur yang menurutnya adalah sebuah surga.

"Bangun, jangan tidur lagi!"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sai keras.

Sasuke menghela nafas cepat, "Bangun atau aku tarik semua danaku untuk pagelaran senimu minggu depan," ucap Sasuke mengancam.

"Bisakah kau tidak selalu mengancam!" Dengus Sai.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

Sai menghela nafas frustasi karena waktu tidurnya terganggu, rasa sebal terasa membungbung di dada pada Sasuke yang merupakan sepupunya. Jika saja Sasuke bukan kepala keluarga Uchiha, pemilik Uchiha Corporation sekaligus orang yang selama ini membiayai seluruh kegiatan seni lukisnya hingga bisa memiliki dua geleri lukis di Jepang dan Perancis sudah pasti tanpa sungkan akan Sai lempar jauh-jauh tubuh Sasuke dari rumahnya karena datang tanpa diundang apalagi bertamu di jam seperti ini, dimana semua orang sedang terlelap tidur dan beristirahat bukan didatangi tamu.

Sai meminta Sasuke untuk duduk menunggu di ruang tamu, ia akan membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu karena tak mau nantinya saat berbicara Sasuke menutup hidung karena mencium bau tak sedap dari mulutnya walau setiap hari Sai selalu rajin menyikat gigi tak ketinggalan obat kumur mulut selalu digunakan bahkan mendatangi dokter gigi setiap tiga bulan sekali untuk memeriksakan kondisi giginya, apakah ada karang atau tidak karena Sai selalu harus tampil sempurna di hadapan orang-orang mengingat setiap harinya selalu bertemu banyak orang.

Dua gelas kopi panas tersaji di atas meja, asap putih mengepul terlihat jelas dari dalam cangkir dimana didalamnya ada cairan berwarna hitam pekat yang mengeluarkan aroma khas.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu terganggu dengan kedatanganku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

" _Memang." Batin Sai sebal._

Sai menyesap kopi buatannya sendiri yang terasa manis dilidah, "Lalu, ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku,"

Wajah Sasuke agak sedikit tegang dan Sai bisa menangkap gelagat aneh dari Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya membuat Sai merasa sangat penasaran.

"Apa kau mengenal, Hinata Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya. Dia gadis yang sangat manis, cantik, baik dan teman baik dari Ino. Memang kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Hinata?" tanya Sai balik merasa penasaran sekaligus bingung.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat nampak sedikit berpikir sejenak, Sai masih asik menikmati kopi digelasnya hingga Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara, "Aku ingin menikahinya,"

 **Deg!**

Jantung Sai serasa mau copot dari rongganya saat ini juga, sesaat nafasnya terhenti dan minumannya yang sedang dinikmati terasa menyangkut ditenggerokkan tak bisa tertelan, "Uhuk...uhuk..." Sai tersedak minumannya.

Menaruh cepat cangkir keramik bewarna putih gading dengan gagang berwarna emas, Sai memandang sepupunya itu dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya, "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!" omel Sai.

"Apa wajah dan sorot mataku menunjukkan kalau aku sedang bercanda?!" sahut Sasuke dingin karena menganggap perkataannya sebuah lelucon padahal ia sangat serius mengatakannya.

"Tidak. Tapi apakah kau sedang mabuk, hingga berbicara melantur seperti ini," ujar Sai mencoba menebak dengan sikap aneh Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke menatap tajam menjawab pertanyaannya Sai tadi, "Maaf. Tapi kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, bagaimana mungkin kau ingin menikahi Hinata? Kau itu masih dibawah umur sedangkan Hinata seumuran denganku," kata Sai seraya mengelap mulutnya menggunakan tisu membersihkan sisa kopi disekitar mulutnya.

"Apa masalahnya?! Kami hanya terpaut delapan tahun, apalah arti sebuah angka jika aku memang mencintainya," kata Sasuke mantap.

Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran, "Tetap saja, kalian berdua tidak serasi dan cocok sama sekali. Apalagi perbedaan umur kalian yang sangat mencolok. Lain cerita jika usia Hinata dibawahmu, apa kata orang di luar sana nantinya, Sasuke!" ujar Sai memperingati.

"Apa peduliku! Memang apa salahnya dengan usia kami berdua, lagi pula kini Hinata sedang mengandung anakku dan aku ingin segera menikahinya walau belum bisa secara hukum karena usiaku masih tujuh belas tahun."

"Apa? Hamil?!" Seru Sai kaget.

Wajah Sai pucat pasi dengan kedua mata melebar menatap syok Sasuke, "Apa katamu tadi, hamil?" tanya Sai mengulang kata-kata Sasuke barusan takut jika pendengarannya salah.

"Ya. Hamil dan usia kandungannya baru jalan tiga minggu." Jawab Sasuke santai membenarkan.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Sasuke!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Sai Uchiha." Sasuke memperingatkan.

Sai memijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyu-denyut. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar membuat Sai terkena serangan jantung, memang Sasuke terkadang suka berbuat ulah disekolah yang membuat pusing kepala dan Sai juga yang selalu harus menyelesaikan masalahnya hingga tuntas. Tapi perbuatan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar bisa membuat Sai mati mendadak karena dengan ulahnya yang sungguhi luar biasa.

Memang waktu itu Sasuke pernah memaksa ingin ikut pergi ke pesta pernikahan antara Naruto dan Sakura padahal tidak mengenal mereka berdua tapi dengan alasan bosan sendirian dirumah, Sai pun mengajak. Awalnya saat datang ke pesta tak ada hal aneh, Sasuke bersikap diam tak banyak bicara walau sebenarnya kehadirannya sangat mencuri perhatian para gadis di ballroom hotel tapi Sasuke selalu memasang sikap _stay cool_ pada setiap gadis yang ingin mendekati ataupun sekedar menyapa.

Sai terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian karena harus pergi ke tolilet, dan saat setelah selesai ke kamar mandi Sai melihat sang sepupunya itu tengah berdiri menyapa Hinata yang sedang duduk berjongkok dipojokkan ballroom hotel. Merasa penasaran Sai ingin mendekati tapi ditahan oleh Ino, sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba datang menarik tangannya ingin memperkenalkan Sai kepada beberapa teman perempuannya sekaligus untuk dibanggakan.

Awalnya Sai sempat merasa khawatir pada Sasuke tapi melihat gadis yang diajak berbicara adalah Hinata, membuatnya tidak perlu cemas karena Hinata bukan tipe gadis penggoda. Tapi selang setengah jam kemudian, Sai dibuat panik karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke hilang tak ada dimanapun bahkan diluar hotel sekalipun dan saat dihubungi Sasuke dengan santainya berkata kalau sudah pulang ke rumah padahal sejak tadi Sai sangat panik seperti orang gila mencari Sasuke kemana-mana karena hilang mendadak. Dan hal tak terduga sekaligus mengejutkan terjadi setelah kejadian malam itu dipesta pernikahan Sakura dengan Naruto.

Pemuda berkulit pucat ini memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing juga pening mendadak efek dari kurang tidur sekaligus syok dengan kelakuan sang sepupu, bagaimana bisa pemuda bersurai raven yang masih dikategorikan anak dibawah umur bisa berbuat hal tak terduga seperti menghamili anak orang dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah wanita yang sudah dihamilinya adalah Hinata teman baik Ino, kekasihnya sendiri terlebih usia Hinata sendiri bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita dewasa dari pada menjadi istri Hinata lebih cocok di panggil kakak oleh Sasuke nantinya.

"Kapan kalian berdua melakukannya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Malam dipesta pernikahan temanmu itu," jawab Sasuke memberitahu.

"Lalu setelahnya kapan kalian melakukannya lagi,"

"Tidak pernah. Hanya malam itu tapi sepertinya kualitas dari spermaku sangat bagus hingga bisa menghamilinya hanya dalam sekali melakukan." Ucap Sasuke penuh bangga.

Sai menghela nafas berat, "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ingin menikahi Hinata,"

"Ya. Dan aku berencana akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan minggu ini di sebuah kuil dekat perbukitan,"

"Itu terlalu cepat Sasuke. Apa kau tak memikirkan kembali tentang pendidikan serta posisimu sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha. Dan bagaimana tanggapan para tetua klan nantinya jika kau menikah dengan Hinata, wanita yang bukan dari keluarga bangsawan serta lebih tua darimu,"

"Apa peduliku pada para tua bangka itu yang hanya memikirkan harta, kekuasaan serta nama baik mereka saja. Dimana mereka saat kejadian itu berlangsung," desis Sasuke, sorot mata miliknya terlihat sendu bercampur amarah, "Jangan lupa Sai kalau merekalah yang membuatku harus mengalami tragedi kelam itu." Sambung Sasuke lirih.

Sai terdiam, wajahnya nampak bersalah karena sudah menyinggung kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana itu adalah sebuah hal kelam dan akan menjadi kenangan buruk seumur hidup Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi sebagai sahabat sekaligus keluargmu aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu dan demi masa depanmu, apa kau tak mau memikirkannya kembali mengenai pernikahan ini?"

"Tidak."

"Apa perlu aku berbicara pada Hinata untuk menggurkan kandungannya." Ujar Sai mencoba memberi bantuan tanpa tahu kalau perkataan sudah memancing amarah dari Sasuke.

 **GREP!**

Sasuke langsug mencengkeram kuat kos Sai, iris kelamnya menatap tajam sekaligus dingin pada pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut, "Berani kau menyentuh anakku dan Hinata, akan aku bunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri tak peduli kau itu sepupuku atau anak dari adik ibuku!" desis Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh benci bercampur amarah.

Wajah Sai nampak panik sekaligus takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menakutkan, "Maaf, aku hanya ingin memberikan solusi tak bermaksud membuatmu marah,"

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sai keras, sorot matanya penuh benci pada Sai, "Aku bukan pria pengecut dan brengsek yang tega membunuh darah dagingku sendiri dengan meminta wanita yang kucintai menggugurkan kandungannya karena bagiku _'dia'_ adalah buah cinta kami berdua," kata Sasuke tegas.

"Hinata dan bayinya adalah hartaku yang paling berharga, jika harus meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha untuk bisa bersama mereka akan aku lakukan. Sebanyak apapun harta yang aku miliki itu tak akan ada artinya jika Hinata tak disisiku," sambung Sasuke dengan wajah sedih.

Sai pun menyerah tak ingin memaksa Sasuke untuk berpikir kembali atau membuatnya mengurungkan niatannya ingin menikah karena sepertinya Sasuke sangat mencintai keduanya, "Jika memang kau sudah siap dengan segala resikonya, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, semuanya sudah keputusanmu, aku hanya bisa mendukungnya asalkan kau merasa bahagia,"

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kau membantuku menyiapkan upacara serta pesta pernikahanku,"

"Baiklah. Memang kau ingin mengundang berapa ribu orang?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat saja termasuk kau juga kekasihmu itu."

"Akan aku lakukan sebisaku dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk pernikahanmu. Dan aku ucapkan selamat."

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menikah adalah sebuah moment terindah di setiap perjalan kehidupan setiap orang di dunia, menikah berarti menjalin sebuah hubungan sakral yang menyatukan dua hati menjadi satu keluarga, hidup bersama dan membangun kehidupan baru bersama orang terkasih. Setiap gadis di dunia ini pasti mempunyai mimpi, harapan serta khayalan tinggi tentang pernikahan termasuk dengan Hinata yang dulu sempat berpikir mengenai pernikahannya bersama Naruto semasa mereka masih merajut kasih.

Merancang masa depan berdua, membayangkan pesta pernikahan kecil nan sederhana namun khidmat di sebuah padang bunga yang luas dengan langit sebagai atap, hembusan angin dan daun-daun yang bergoyang menjadi irama tersendiri mengiri upacara pernikahan. Tapi sayang semua tinggal kenangan yang dulu terasa manis kini menjadi pahit dan suram jika dibayangkan apalagi diingat.

Takdir dari Tuhan terkadang sangat mengejutkan sekaligus tak terduga, seperti yang dialami Hinata.

Datang ke pesta pernikahan mantan kekasih dengan sahabat sendiri sebagai bukti kalau sudah ikhlas dan merelakan pria bersurai kuning dengan mata seindah langit itu untuk bersanding dengan Sakura, gadis cantik nan manis dengan surai seperti permen kapas anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ternama. Keduanya memang sangat cocok, pantas jika bersanding dan menjadi pasangan, karena terlahir dari keluarga terpandang. Walau pun berat sekaligus menyakitkan untuk bisa merelakan sekaligus melupakan orang yang pernah mengisi hati dan hari-harinya selama bertahun-tahun tapi Hinata berusaha mengikhlaskan karena percaya Tuhan akan mengirimkan pangeran tampan nan baik hati yang akan selalu menjaga dan mencintainya setulus hati menggantikan air matanya saat ini dengan sebuah senyuman kebahagian. Tapi Hinata tak pernah mengira sama sekali kalau Tuhan menggantinya dengan cepat dan memberikan kejutan besar di dalam hidupnya seperti sebuah ledakan kembang api sangat mengagetkan namun begitu indah terlihat. Kedatangan Sasuke sebuah hadiah tak terduga dari Tuhan dikehidupan Hinata bahkan kini, pemuda bersurai raven itu akan segera menjadi suami sekaligus ayah dari anak dikandungnnya. Perberdaan usia mereka berdua cukup mencolok yaitu delapan tahun, andai saja angka itu dibalik menjadi Hinata yang berusia tujuh belas tahun dan Sasuke dua puluh lima tahun mungkin ceritanya tidak akan menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Dari pada disebut istri mungkin Hinata lebih cocok dipanggil kakak karena jarak perbedaan umur mereka berdua, tapi bukan namanya Sasuke jika tidak memaksa juga mengancam tentunya karena ternyata korban dari kejadian malam panas itu adalah Sasuke sedangkan Hinata sendiri adalah pelaku. Jika mengingat-ingat hal itu selalu membuat Hinata malu setengah mati karena merasa tidak bermoral dengan menyerang anak dibawah umur.

Upacara pernikahan akan Sasuke gelar dalam minggu ini secara sederhana disebuah kuil dekat perbukitan, tak banyak orang yang akan hadir dihari istimewanya bersama Hinata karena hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat terlebih baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki orang tua serta keluarga walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri masih memiliki banyak saudara dari pihak keluarga sang ayah mengingat didalam dirinya masih mengalir darah keluarga bangsawan Uchiha.

Sasuke memilih menikah secara agama _Shinto_ tidak di gereja karena masih memegang teguh tradisi keluarga Uchiha yang secara turun temurun setiap generasinya menikah di kuil dengan dipimpin oleh pendeta _Shinto_ atau _Kanushi_.

Hari pun berlalu sangat cepat dan waktu yang dinanti-natikan oleh Sasuke tiba juga.

Sejak pagi buta, Hinata sudah didandani oleh penata rias profesional yang biasa menangani artis papan atas Jepang merubah wajah cantik Hinata yang setiap harinya polos tanpa make up hanya mengenakan pelembab bibir menjadi cantik sekaligus menawan karena terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kulit wajah Hinata nampak lebih putih, bibirnya berwarna merah seperti buah starwberry begitu menggoda, kedua pipi tembabnya dipoles _blush on_ berwarna _peach_ seperti buah plum.

Rambut indigo panjangnya di tata rapih keatas, Hinata sendiri nampak sangat cantik sekaligus mempesoana dalam balutan _Shiromoku_ putih dengan lambang kipas dibelakang, gambar klan dari keluarga Uchiha dan setiap gadis yang menikah dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha pasti akan mengenakan _Shiromoku_ yang dikenakan Hinata saat ini dan sudah turun menurun.

Hinata sendiri adalah orang ke sepuluh yang mengenakan, _Shiromoku_ ini yang dulu dijahit tangan oleh Nyonya Uchiha generasi pertama. Setelah mengenakan _Shiromoku_ biasanya sebelum pernikahan dimulai biasanya mempelai wanita akan diminta memilih antara dua topi pernikahan tadisional. Yang pertama adalah penutup kepala pernikahan berwarna putih yang disebut _tsuni kakushi_ secara harfiah bermakna menyembunyikan tanduk. Tutup kepala ini dipenuhi dengan ornament rambut _kanzashi_ di bagian atasnya dimana mempelai perempuan mengenakannya sebagai tudung untuk menyembunyikan tanduk kecemburuan, keakuan, dan egois dari ibu mertua yang sekarang akan menjadi kepala keluarga. Ada juga yang menyebutkan tutup kepala ini melambangkan ketetapan hatinya untuk menjadi istri yang patuh dan kesediaannya untuk melaksanakan perannya dengan kesabaran dan ketenangan. Hiasan kepala lain yang dapat dipilih adalah _wata boushi_. Menurut adat, wajah mempelai wanita benar-benar tersembunyi dari siapapun kecuali mempelai pria. Hal ini menunjukkan kesopanan sekaligus mencerminkan kualitas kebijakan yang paling dihargai dalam pribadi perempuan. Dan sendiri Hinata memilih mengenakan _wata boshi_ sebagai hiasan kepalanya.

Jika Hinata nampak cantik dalam balutan _Shiromoku_ dengan _wata boshi_ sebagai hiasan kepala, sang mempelai pria yaitu Sasuke juga terlihat begitu tampan sekaligus gagah dalam balutan _Montsuki Haori Hakama._

Dengan dibantu Ino dan Konan teman yang Hinata undang sebagai saksi pernikahan dan menemaninya sejak tadi di ruang rias pengantin. Keduanya nampak cantik dalam balutan _Kimono_ berbeda warna serta corak. Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju kuil dengan digandeng Ino serta Konan, karena _Shiromoku_ serta hiasan kepalanya cukup berat membuatnya agak sedikit sulit berjalan.

Saat masuk kedalam kuil Hinata hanya melihat beberapa orang tamu yang hadir, Sai sepupu Sasuke dan teman-teman Hinata di _Akatsuki_ Kafe.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Hinata yang sangat cantik, anggun sekaligus menawan bahkan Sasuke hampir berhenti bernafas melihat betapa mempesonanya mempelai wanitanya itu.

Diawal pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata dimurnikan oleh pendeta _Shinto_. Kemudian keduanya berpatisipasi dalam sebuah ritual yang dinamakan _San-sankudo_. Selama ritual ini Sasuke dan Hinata bergiliran meminum sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir yang disediakan. Saat Sasuke dan Hinata meninum _sake_ dari cawan, mereka berdua juga mengucapkan ikrar perkawinan.

Setelah ikrar perkawinan keluarga mereka masing-masing berhadapan, umumnya kedua mempelai saling berhadapan. Setelah itu anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat dari kedua mempelai saling bergantian minum sake yang menandakan adanya persatuan dan ikatan dalam pernikahan. Upacara ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting _Sasaki_ , sejenis pohon keramat yang ditujukan kepada _Shinto_. Tujuan kebanyakan ritual _Shinto_ adalah untuk mengusir roh-roh jahat dengan cara pembersihan, doa, dan persembahan kepada Dewa.

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, Sasuke dan Hinata mengundang seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir ke pesta lanjutan yang disebut _Nijikai_ yang memang sengaja dibuat oleh Sai. Biasanya hidangan yang disajikan dalam pernikahan menyimbolkan sebuah harapan kebahagian, kemakmuran, keabadian, dan mendapatkan keturunan dari pernikahan tersebut. Contohnya _Konbu_ adalah makanan Jepang yang mempunyai nama dari bagian kata _Yorokubu_ yang artinya kebahagian, ikan yang kepalanya dan ekornya disajikan berbentuk lingkaran yang melambangkan keabadian atau _eternity_ , kerang yang disajikan berpasangan melambangkan kedua mempelai akan terus bersama-sama, lobster yang disajikan dengan warna merah hati yang melambangkan keberuntungan, dan jumlah makanan yang disajikan tidak boleh berjumlah empat karena angka empat atau _Shi_ dalam bahasa Jepang melambangkan kematian, dan untuk makanan penutupnya seringkali menyajikan _Komochi mantju_ yang mempunyai rasa kenyal, manis dan berisi.

Semua orang silih berganti mengucapkan kata selamat untuk kedua pasangan fenomenal ini karena tak pernah menduga sama sekali kalau akan menjadi sepasang suami istri terlebih Hinata sedang hamil beberapa minggu dan itu adalah anak Sasuke, pemilik _Akatsuki_ kafe yang baru, sepupu dari Sai dan seorang murid SMA di _Empire Gakuen_.

Ucapan selamat pun mengalir dari sahabat serta keluarga keduanya, bahkan Ino terlihat sangat emosional karena terus menangis haru sekaligus bahagia melihat Hinata menikah walaupun pemuda yang dinikahi lebih muda delapan tahun tapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam Ino berharap pada _Kami-sama_ untuk selalu memberikan kebahagian bagi keduanya. Andai saja Naruto dan Sakura tahu kalau Hinata sudah menikah bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu dari Sasuke, pemuda yang lebih tampan, keren, gagah bahkan kaya raya dari Naruto entah apa reaksi dari pria bersurai kuning itu nantinya.

Apakah pria bermata seindah langit itu akan menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Hinata dan memilih menikahi Sakura sahabat Hinata sendiri termasuk Ino, andai saja ia tidak berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan mengenai pernikahannya kepada kedua orang itu sudah pasti Ino akan menghubungi mereka.

Kini air mata sekaligus rasa sakit Hinata karena ditinggalkan sudah terbayar mahal oleh Sasuke karena suaminya kini adalah sosok yang luar biasa, wajahnya lebih tampan, kaya dari Naruto, kekurangannya hanya satu usianya yang lebih muda delapan tahun dari Hinata tapi apalah arti dari sebuah angka jika memang Sasuke mencintai Hinata dengan setulus hati, dan sudah berjanji akan melindungi wanita bersurai indigo tersebut dari apapun yang bisa menyakitinya.

" _Kekkon omedeto gozaimasu_. Hinata!" Ino memeluk erat Hinata dengan berlinang air mata.

"Terima kasih, Ino- _chan_."

Sai tak ketinggalan mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, ia pun ikut merasa senang akhirnya semua berjalan lancar tanpa adanya hambatan ataupun kendala sama sekali terlebih campur tangan dari para tetua klan Uchiha yang takut sewaktu-waktu datang menghancurkan prosesi upacara pernikahan tapi spertinya sekumpulan pak tua itu tidak berani datang ataupun merusak moment indah Sasuke karena sudah diancam terlebih dahulu oleh Sasuke.

" _Kekkon omedeto gozaimasu. Ofutari de, nakayoku, atatakai katei o kizuiteitte kudasai."_ Ucap Hidan serta Deidara secara bersamaan memberi selamat.

" _Kekkon omedeto gozaimasu. Suenagaku o shiawaseni."_ Kata Sasori memberi ucapan selamat, walau ekspresi wajahnya terlihat agak sedikit sendu.

"Terima kasih, Sasori- _kun_." Balas Hinata seraya tersenyum kecil menatap penuh sedih pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut karena sehari sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan surai merah itu mengatakan mengenai seluruh perasaannya selama ini padanya namun Hinata tak bisa menerima perasaan Sasori karena akan menikah.

Hanya kata maaf serta ucapan penuh sesal yang bisa Hinata katakan waktu itu sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan cinta dari Sasori. Sebenarnya kedatangan Sasori ke pesta pernikahan Hinata saat ini adalah sebuah hal tak terduga karena merasa penolakkannya waktu itu sudah pasti membuat Sasori merasa sedih, marah sekaligus kecewa tapi sepertinya Sasori memiliki hati yang begitu lapang karena mau datang bahkan memberikan ucapan selamat walau ekspresi wajah Sasori tidak terlihat senang sama sekali tapi Hinata sangat hargai kedatangan Sasori dipernikahannya. Sebelum pesta berakhir Hinata dan Sasuke berserta para tamu undangan yang hadir berdiri berkumpul di depan kuil untuk berfoto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan. Wajah Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyuman lebar menghias wajah begitupun dengan teman-temannya.

Pernikahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya melainkan langkah serta awal baru di kehidupan baru bersama seseorang, entah rintangan, masalah apa yang akan menanti didepan tapi bisa Sasuke pastikan kalau akan terus berada disisi Hinata, menggengam erat tangannya tak akan pernah melepaskannya sekalipun badai menerjang karena didalam hati Sasuke sudah berjanji kalau hanya akan ada Hinata dan selalu Hinata didalam kehidupannya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Terima kasih banyak kepada siapapun yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Fic ini. Terima kasih banyak juga kepada para reader yang sudah memberikan riview, tanggapan, komentar, saran sekaligus semangatnya. Saya merasa sangat senang sekali dan mohon maaf baru bisa melanjutkan Fic ini kembali. Untuk jalan ceritanya maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan tidak sesuai#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **BIG THANK'S TO : Mikku hatsune,Reo Malida,chika kyuchan,Higurashi HimeKA,icaraissa11,Hime,Bernadette Dei,ameyukio2,Green Oshu,raniablue,elmou,TheTomatoShop,NillaariezqysekarrSarry470,Febri593,Sabaku no Yanie,Zizah,mprill Uchiga,noname,yulia,scarlett zora,Hinataholic,Baenah231,Lovely sasuhina,budii,uchiha wulan,Pengagumlavender,Tia,rikarika,Kawaii Uchiga,Ranita 752,hinatauchiha69,uchiha,Daracan' Hyuga,lottus indigo, 120,suyamti1987,AjHyuuga,Nao mi chan,Mi2 tio,Guest.**

 **Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan nama.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas riviewnya, semoga senang dengan kelanjutan Fic 'My Young Husband'.**

 **Jika berkenan Read and Riviewnya.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuga**

 **(SasuHina)**

 **~ My Young Husband ~**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada pesta mewah digelar hanya sebuah perayaan yang memang sengaja di buat oleh teman-teman baik Hinata serta Sai, sepupu Sasuke. Walau bukan pesta mewah ataupun megah yang di adakan di sebuah ballroom hotel dengan ribuan tamu undangan mengingat pemuda yang menikahi Hinata berasal dari keluarga kaya sekaligus terpandang. Meskipun tak ada pesta mewah untuk merayakan hari istimewa mereka berdua tapi bagi Hinata dan Sasuke tetap merasa sangat senang sekaligus terharu atas perhatian yang luar biasa besar dari teman-teman mereka juga Sai. Dalam pesta yang di kemas dalam kesederhanaan itu tak banyak orang di undang untuk merayakan hari bahagia keduanya termasuk keluarga besar Sasuke hanya ada Sai selaku kerabat dari Sasuke selebihnya teman-teman baik Hinata di _Akatsuki_ kafe serta Ino teman SMA-nya terlebih Hinata sendiri tidak memiliki sanak saudara atau bisa dibilang sebatang kara, kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal sedangkan keluarga besarnya dari pihak sang ayah tidak mengakui Hinata sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuga walau nama marga keluarga tersebut ada dibelakang namanya mengingat pernikahan kedua orang tuanya ditentang hingga sekarang.

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu permata merah di tengah menghias jari manis Hinata di sebelah kanan sebuah tanda sekaligus bukti kalau sudah menjadi milik orang lain atau lebih tepatnya istri bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dulu saat masih bersama mantan kekasih-Naruto Uzumaki, dalam benak Hinata pernah bersit kalau suatu hari nanti dirinya akan memakai cincin pemberian dari pria bersurai kuning tersebut namun takdir berkata lain. Jalan cerita kehidupan percintaan Hinata tak seindah yang di bayangkan, Tuhan memutuskan tali jodohnya dengan Naruto lalu mempertemukan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda menyebalkan, narsis, sombong, egois, keras kepala juga manja seperti anak kecil dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah ternyata masih duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMA di _Empire Gakuen_ , dan pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yang tekenal kaya sekaligus terpandang.

Tapi siapa sangka dibalik sosok Sasuke yang seperti anak remaja pada umumnya masih suka bermain juga bersenang-senang dengan teman sebayanya ternyata pemikiran Sasuke jauh dari usia yang terlihat bahkan sangat bertanggung jawab terbukti bersikeras ingin menikahi Hinata tak peduli dengan perbedaan usia diantara mereka berdua yang terpaut delapan tahun.

Sasuke masih tak bisa melupakan wajah terkejut Hinata saat pertama kali datang ke rumah beru mereka berdua yang terletak di tengah kota Tokyo, kedua mata bulan Hinata menatap kagum sekaligus kaget setiap inci sudut ruangan aparetemen yang di isi berbagai barang mewah juga mahal jauh sekali dari tempat tinggal Hinata yang dulu.

Belum ada satu jam Hinata datang setelah membersihkan tubuh dan berganti pakaian Hinata jatuh terlelap tidur di sofa dengan segelas susu hangat yang tinggal setengah mungkin tadinya Hinata berniat ingin meminumnya sambil menonton telivisi karena kebetulan Sasuke sengaja menaruh telivisi di kamar. Tapi apa daya kedua mata Hinata sudah terpejam erat di depan telivisi yang masih menyala, Sasuke tersenyum sekilas ketika melihatnya. Mungkin Hinata merasa lelah setelah seharian ini mengikuti berbagai proses upacara pernikahan sekaligus pesta, Sasuke sebenarnya merasa lelah juga dan butuh istirahat.

Membaringkan perlahan tubuh lelap Hinata ke atas ranjang yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh Ino serta teman-temannya demi mensukseskan acara malam pertama mereka berdua tanpa tahu kalau untuk beberapa bulan ke depan sementara waktu Sasuke tidak bisa menyentuh istri cantiknya itu karena tengah hamil muda dan akan beresiko jika melakukan hubungan intim di saat awal kehamilan walau sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin mendekap erat Hinata tapi ditahannya.

Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuh di ranjang bersebelahan dengan Hinata.

Menarik pelan tubuh Hinata untuk mendekat kearahnya, lalu memeluknya erat. Sasuke pun memejamkan mata namun baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, pintu kamarnya terdengar di ketuk pelan oleh seseorang.

Netra hitamnya menatap lurus ke atas menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat gelap, ada perasaan kesal di hati saat waktu istirahatnya bersama istrinya terganggu. Siapa yang berani datang ke tempatnya bahkan sampai berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya apalagi saat ini adalah malam pengantinnya sebuah moment sakral dan dinanti-nantikan setiap pasangan yang baru saja menikah walau sebenarnya Sasuke sudah melewati hal itu sebelum pernikahan tapi tetap saja moment malam ini begitu berarti juga istimewa tak mau dilewatkan begitu saja. Jika yang datang adalah Sai maka siap-siap saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu terkena omelan panjang darinya atau kalau perlu menceramahinya habis-habisan tentang tata krama.

Menghembuskan nafas cepat, Sasuke turun perlahan dari ranjang melangkah kaki dengan diselimuti perasaan kesal.

Membuka perlahan pintu kamar.

Saat pintu terbuka kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria bertubuh besar dalam balutan jas hitam rapih bersurai orange berdiri membungkuk hormat padanya. Dari raut wajah pria berpostur tubuh tinggi besar itu terlihat jelas sekali ada perasaan tak enak juga takut, bukan tanpa alasan jika pria asing dengan surai orange tersebut merasa seperti itu mengingat Sasuke adalah orang yang memperkerjakan juga menggajinya selama ini.

"Juugo?!"

"Maaf jika kedatangan saya menganggu waktu istrihat, Tuan muda," kata Juugo sopan disertai perasaan tak enak karena menggangu terlebih ini adalah waktu istirahat dari sang Tuan muda.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di mansion Uchiha,"

"Saya kembali cepat karena ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan pada anda,"

"Kalau begitu kita bicara di ruang tamu saja, jangan disini terlebih aku tak mau menggangu Hinata,"

"Kenapa Nona Hinata ada di kamar anda," lirik Juugo ke dalam kamar dan baru tersadar kalau ada Hinata yang tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang milik Sasuke.

"Kami sudah menikah tadi siang dan kini Hinata istriku," jelas Sasuke seraya menutup pintu kamar perlahan.

Senyum cerah menghias wajah Juugo mendengar kabar bahagia dari Sasuke dan benar-benar tak menyangka sama sekali kalau Tuan mudanya itu akan serius menikahi Hinata bukan hanya sekedar omongan saja, "Aku ucapkan selamat atas pernikahan anda berdua, maaf saya baru mengucapkannya sekarang dan tak bisa menghadiri," ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih. Kita bicara saja disini," ujar Sasuke seraya duduk di sofa, tangannya memberi kode pada Juugo untuk ikut duduk juga.

Di ruangan ini Juugo bisa berkata banyak dan semuanya akan Sasuke dengar.

"Tuan Obito meminta saya untuk membawa anda kembali ke mansion Uchiha sekarang juga," kata Juugo to the point, langsung pada alasan utamanya datang ke sini.

Dahi Sasuke menyeringit bingung saat nama pamannya disebut oleh supir sekaligus pelayan pribadinya itu setelah sekian tahun pergi , "Untuk apa aku kembali ke rumah yang seperti neraka itu!," desisnya dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Maaf," Juugo membungkuk dalam, "Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau membuat-"

"Bukan salahmu," Sela Sasuke.

Netra hitam Sasuke memandang penuh arti pada pria dewasa di depannya, "Sebaiknya kau kembali saja tanpa diriku dan katakan pada paman Obito kalau aku tak akan kembali atau menginjakkan kakiku ke sana, bukankah sekarang posisi kepala keluarga Uchiha generasi kedelapan di pegang oleh paman Obito. Jadi kehadiranku disana tak penting sama sekali," sindirnya seraya mengingat semua sikap sekaligus perbuatan kejam yang sudah dilakukan oleh adik dari ayahnya tersebut demi menduduki posisi tertinggi dikeluarga Uchiha.

"Saya mohon Tuan muda pulanglah, karena saat ini Tuan besar Madara beliau-"

"Kenapa kakek tua itu," sela Sasuke ketus seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada ekspresi wajahnya nampak acuh ketika menyingung tentang sang kakek.

"Tuan besar sakit dan dokter mengatakan kalau kondisinya kritis saat ini,"

"Apa!?" wajah Sasuke berubah kaget bercampur cemas saat mengetahui kondisi dari kakeknya, orang yang selama ini sudah merawat sekaligus mendidiknya hingga menjadi seperti ini walau pada akhirnya membuang dirinya dari keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke memejamkan mata mencoba menetralkan gejolak emosinya saat ini, antara sedih atau senang karena orang yang sudah membuat tragedi keluarganya sedang berada di ambang kematian. Tapi bagaimana pun Sasuke memiliki hutang budi kepada kakek tua itu dan harus dibayar sebelum mati.

Dan, Sasuke haru membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu." Katanya dengan mengesampingkan rasa ego juga perasaan sakit hatinya.

Kedua sudut ujung bibir Juugo terangkat membentek sebuah senyuman kecil, "Kalau begitu bisakan kita pergi sekarang juga, karena pesawat anda sudah menunggu,"

"Secepat itu!" gumam Sasuke takjub.

"Ya. Karena saya datang menggunakan pesawat pribadi milik..."

"Sudah jangan diteruskan lagi," sela Sasuke malas mendengar nama orang itu disebut karena sudah tahu dengan jelas milik siapa burung besi itu, "Tunggulah disini selama lima menit,"

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah kamar, saat memasuki kamar yang di dominasi warna lavender kedua netra hitamnya mengamati lekat sosok wanita cantik bersurai indigo panjang dalam balutan piyama tidur tengah terbuai dalam mimpinya entah mimpi seperti apa yang di alami tapi Sasuke berharap kalau itu adalah mimpi indah. Mengusap pelan puncak kepala sang istri penuh kasih sekaligus rasa bersalah mendalam karena harus pergi meninggalkannya tanpa pamit bahkan tak mengajaknya ikut bersama untuk memperkenalkan Hinata kepada seluruh anggota keluarga besar Uchiha sebagi istrinya. Tapi suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan memperkenalkan istri cantiknya beserta anaknya kelak kepada mereka semua dan membuktikan kalau ia bisa menemukan kebahagian sendiri juga memiliki keluarga baru.

" _Gomenasai_. Aku pergi, _Hime_." Mengecup pelan kening Hinata penuh kasih setelahnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah hanya mengenakan jaket _hoodie_ tak ada tas besar atau semacamnya yang dibawa Sasuke terlihat santai tidak terlihat kalau hendak pergi jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata berdiri di bawah jendela kamar memandangi bulan purnama yang entah mengapa nampak begitu indah, dan menarik atensinya. Setelah makan malam seorang diri, tak banyak yang bisa Hinata lakukan di apartemen yang luas ini seorang diri. Ingin menghubungi Ino atau Konan untuk datang mampir menemani tapi Hinata takut menggaggu keduanya walau sebenarnya ia tengah kesepian dan butuh teman berbicara.

Malam ini entah mengpa dirinya pun tak mengerti akan perasaan hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja begitu resah, gelisah, gundah gulana memikirkan seseorang, dan sebuah nama terlintas di hati. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda menyebalkan, sombong, narsis, dan egois. Pemuda tampan dengan surai raven dengan mata seindah malam itu kini terus terbayang dalam benak Hinata bahkan rasa rindu begitu mendera hati membuat perasaan sesak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke bahkan kini Hinata ingin mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namanya dengan penuh rasa mendama serta cinta. Apakah perasaannya saat ini adalah dorongan hormon kehamilannya?

Atau memang saat ini Hinata memang benar sedang merindukan, Sasuke.

Tak mau berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri yang ingin menyangkal keras kalau memang dirinya merindukan pemuda tersebut. Tenggelam dalam lamunanya sesaat, berkhayal kalau Sasuke ada didekatnya berdiri disampingnya menemaninya memandangi bulan bersama namun tak lama Hinata kembali tersadar dengan ralitas yang ada.

Sasuke tidak ada dekatnya, bahkan di apartemen mewah sekaligus luas ini.

Hanya ada dirinya tak ada siapapun yang didekatnya.

Walau Hinata sudah terbiasa hidup seorang diri tapi setelah menikah terlebih hamil ia perasaannya selalu merasa sedih, kesepian jika tak ada orang di dekatnya walau hanya untuk sekedar diajak bicara atau duduk menemaninya membaca, menonton telivisi di ruang tamu. Hinata benar-benar benci sendirian apalagi di tempat sepi, tak jarang air matanya menetes jika merasa kesepian. Mungkin ini semua akibat perubahan hormon kehamilannya.

Pemuda berstatus suaminya itu sudah pergi dari rumah selama tiga hari setelah upacara pernikahan mereka berdua lebih tepatnya malam pengantin mereka berdua. Sebelum pergi tanpa pamit, Sasuke memboyong dirinya ke apartemen mewah ini yang merupakan tempat tinggal mereka berdua. Pertama kali menginjikakkan kaki di sini, Hinata merasa luar biasa takjub sekaligus terpana melihat isi rumah yang dipenuhi perabotan mewah, mahal, juga berkelas yang satu di antaranya tak mungkin bisa dibelinya. Memang kalau untuk ukuran orang kaya dan memilik banyak uang selera dari mereka terkadang sedikit aneh contohnya saja Sasuke sengaja membeli sebuah lukisan pemandangan dari balai pelelangan barang berukuran satu kali satu meter dengah harga yang luar biasa fantastis dan lukisan itu hanya sebagai hiasan dinding ruang tamu saja. Padahal jika uang itu digunakan untuk membeli rumah bisa membeli beberapa unit.

Belum lagi dengan perabotan juga benda-benda yang dijadikan hiasan di rumah ini jika Hinata tak sanggup untuk mentotal semuanya takut jika nantinya syok bahkan jatuh pingsan mengetahui nilai nominal uang yang di keluarkan Sasuke hanya untuk membeli barang-barang di apartemen belum lagi dengan harga aprtemen ini yang bisa dipastikan mahal, Hinata merasa benar-benar bingung darimana semua uang Sasuke. Apakah suaminya itu memang benar-benar sangat kaya raya lebih dari bayangannya.

Pagi harinya saat Hinata bangun untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dirinya menemukan selembar kertas di atas nakas dengan tulisan tangan Sasuke yang mengatakan kalau pergi selama beberapa hari untuk mengurus hal penting di luar kota. Entah hal sepenting apa hingga harus pergi tanpa pamit hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk Hinata. Apakah butuh waktu lama untuk membangungkan Hinata yang sedang tertidur lalu berpamitan bukankah kini mereka sudah menikah bahkan sebentar lagi menjadi orang tua jika Sasuke tidak bisa bersikap dewasa bagaimana kedepannya hubungan ini.

Merasa sepi juga kesepian berada di tempat seluas ini seorang diri tanpa ada satu pun menemani terlebih setiap pagi Hinata harus merasakan sekaligus tersiksa dengan _morning sickness-nya_ efek dari kehamilannya yang baru terhitung beberapa minggu, Hinata merasa begitu menderita karena harus selalu muntah-muntah di pagi hari setelah bangun tidur, berjalan tertatih seorang diri ke kamar mandi. Setelah hamil dan merasakan segala macam efeknya Hinata menyadari ternyata menjadi seorang ibu sangatlah berat butuh perjuangan selama sembilan bulan lebih mengandung belum lagi nanti saat melahirkan dimana nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Maka dari itu sebaiknya para pria diluar sana harus lebih menghargai wanita terlebih ibu mereka yang sudah melahirkan.

Memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri, kedua mata bulannya memandang sekilas ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di luar sana dari balik jendela kamar mengingat tempat tinggal barunya berada tepat ditengah kota Tokyo yang terkenal sebagai kota metropolitan dan tak pernah tidur karena selalu ramai dengan aktifitas warganya.

"Uugh~" memegangi mulutnya.

Hinata berlari secepat yang dibisanya ke arah kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa mual padahal belum ada satu jam perutnya di isi makanan.

Duduk berjongkok tepat di depan closet, "Ueegh...", Hinata memuntahkan apa saja yang dimakannya tadi padahal sudah susah payah memaksakan diri untuk makan agar perutnya tidak kosong dan janin didalam rahimnya bisa mendapatkan nutrisi agar tumbuh dengan baik.

Mengelap mulutmya menggunakan punggung tangan, sebisa mungkin Hinat berdiri berkumur-kumur di wastafel tapi tak lama dirinya beringsut jatuh terduduk perlahan di bawah wastafel bahkan salah satu tangannya masih berpegangan erat di pinggiran wastafel.

Seluruh tubuh Hinata langsung lemas tak bertenaga bahkan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut disertai rasa pusing, sepertinya besok ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit memeriksa keadaannya kepada dokter kandungan menyakana apakah gejala yang dialaminya dua hari terakhir belakangan ini adalah hal normal dan biasa terjadi pada ibu hamil lainnya.

"Uueeekh..." Hinata muntah kembali walau yang keluar berupa cairan pekat berwarna kekuningan karena sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa di keluarkan dari perutnya.

Setetes air mata terbit di ujung mata, dirinya merasa begitu sedih, menderita sekaligus kesepian disaat seperti ini tak ada satupun orang disisinya untuk membantunya atau sekedar mengelus punggunggnya.

"Hiiksh..." satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya disertai lelehan air mata yang langsung jatuh membasahi lantai kamar mandi.

Dibelakang Hinata seorang pemuda berdiri kaget sekaligus ketakutan melihat keadaan Hinata, pemuda bersurai raven ini berlari secepatnya kemudian duduk berjongkok tepat dibelakang Hinata, tangannya mengelus pelan sekaligus penuh kasih punggung Hinata.

 **Deg'**

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat saat merasakan sapuan lembut di punggungnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, _Hime_?" pemuda tampan ini bertanya dengan nada cemas di belakang punggung Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata melebar sesaat saat mendengar suara bariton dari orang di belakangnya yang begitu di kenalinya, tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dengan kedua tangan terulur kedepan berharap penuh kalau tangannya akan benar-benar meraih tubuh tegap milik Sasuke bukan hempasan angin yang akan di dekapnya dan sosok di depannya juga bukan sebuah bayangan atau halusinasi semata .

 **GREP!**

Harapannya terpenuhi, rasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh saat berhasil mendekap tubuh pemuda tersebut disertai aroma tubuh seperti mint terasa jelas di hidung Hinata.

Hinata memeluk erat tubuh pemuda tersebut disertai air mata yang membasahi pipi, "Sa-Sasuke- _kun_ ," isaknya dengan nada penuh rindu sekaligus senang.

Kedua sudut ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, " _Tadaima_ ," katanya seraya membalas dekapan sang istri.

" _Okairinasai_." Balas Hinata dengan senyuman di wajah.

Keduanya berpelukan selama satu menit melepaskan perasaan rindu satu sama lain, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Hime_. Sangat." Kata Sasuke jujur mengecup pelan puncak kepala sang istri.

"Iya. Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Balas Hinata tak kalah jujur mengakui kalau dirinya memang sangat merindukan sosok pemuda bermata kelam tersebut.

"Benarkah? Kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Sasuke, "Tidak."

Senyum Sasuke pecah ketika mendengarnya, pelukkannya semakin erat, " _Arigato, Hime_."

"Hmm."

Menggendong Hinata keluar kamar mandi ala _bridal style_ , Sasuke merebahkan perlahan tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang lalu Sasuke mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang jemari Sasuke membelai lembut pipi Hinata dengan gerakkan ke atas kebawah memberikan sensasi geli sekaligus nyaman bagi Hinata, wajah Sasuke nampak sedih mendapati wajah Hinata sangat tirus tidak segembil pertama kali dilihatnya, apakah selama beberapa hari ini Hinata tidak makan dengan baik, juga teratur.

"Kenapa kau jadi sekurus ini?" tanaya Sasuke menatap cemas sang istri.

Sasuke benar-benar khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah menelantarkan istrinya beberapa hari ini, untung saja Hinata tak marah kepadanya atau bahkan pergi dari rumah karena merasa kesal dengannya.

"Maaf..." hanya satu kata itu saja yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"Seharusnya yang harus meminta maaf itu aku, bukan kau. Apa sekarang kau ingin makan sesuatu," Sasuke mencoba menawarkan sesuatu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala lemah, lalu menyandarkan nyaman pipinya di dada bidang Sasuke, "Perutku masih mual, dan tidak bisa di isi apa-apa,"sahutnya dengan nada manja.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus lembut perut datar Hinata yang berlapis longdress berbahan satin, "Tapi perutmu tak boleh terus dibiarkan kosong, tunggulah disini aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu." Katanya lalu mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

Sasuke beranjak bangun dari kasur belum ada dua langkah berjalan ujung kemejanya ditarik pelan oleh Hinata, Sasuke menoleh ke arah sang istri bingung dan mendapati wajah Hinata nampak sedih bahkan kedua mata bulannya berair membentuk sebuah bendugan, "Ja-jangan lama-lama. Aku juga tak mau ditinggal sendirian lagi." Lirihnya dengan nada sedih bercampur manja.

Sasuke tersenyum setelahnya, "Tidak. Aku tak akan lama, dan kali ini aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Janji."

"Iya."

Hinata tersenyum puas mendengarnya lalu melepaskan pegangannya membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Menggulung lengan kemeja hingga siku, Sasuke mumbuka kulkas melihat bahan makanan apa saja yang ada didalam dan saat membukanya ternyata isi lemari pendinginnya bisa dikatakan penuh terisi lengkap berbagai bahan macam bahan makanan mulai dari sayur, buah-buahan, ikan, daging, telur serta susu, hal ini memudahkan Sasuke untuk memasak. Tapi itu berarti Hinata pergi ke supermarket sendirian untuk berbelanja semua ini, padahal Sasuke sudah melarangnya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana terlebih melihat kondisinya yanga sedang hamil muda.

Membuka internet di ponsel Sasuke mencari-cari menu makanan apa yang cocok untuk ibu hamil sekaligus bsia menghilangkan rasa mual dan setelah mencari juga membaca mengenai berbagai artikel akhirnya malah membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung harus memasak apa.

Disaat terdesak seperti ini ingin rasanya Sasuke meminta bantuan dan menanyakan mengenai kondisi Hinata, tapi pada siapa?

Bertanya dengan Sai?

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya, karena itu kesalahan fatal yang ada dia akan ditertawakan bukan malah membantu. Lagi pula pemuda berkulit pucat itu saja masih bersatus lajang, walau bisa dikatakan sudah sangat mengerti bahkan lulus dalam ujian praktek bagaimana cara membuat seorang wanita hamil tapi kalau urusan wanita hamil mana mungkin tahu apalagi paham.

Berdiskusi dengan salah satu dokter kandungan di rumah sakit, tentu saja hal itu memalukan terlebih yang menanyakan hal itu adalah masih seorang pelajar SMA yang ada nantinya malah Sasuke di tanya-tanya bukan yang bertanya.

Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa bingung tak tahu harus bagaimana, dan di artikel terakhir yang dibaca ada satu makanan yang bisa dimakan bagi wanita hamil bahkan Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot membuatnya karena sudah ada di rumah bahkan selalu tersedia karena selalu di beli untuk camilan pendaming susu maupun kopi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan membawa sesuatu diatas nampan.

Hinata yang sedang menyadarkan diri di ranjang tersenyum sekilas, "Apa yang kau bawa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanyanya antusia.

"Sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan mualmu, dan membuat perutmu tidak kosong lagi." Jawab Sasuke menaruh sesuatu di atas nakas.

Sasuke membawakan Hinata segelas air perasan lemon, semangkok besar berisikan buah kiwi, strawberry, pisang, juga melon, lalu sebungkus biskuit _cracker_.

Dahi Hinata menyeringit bingung karena dibawakan biscuit _cracker_ , "Sasuke- _kun_ , itu..." tunjuk Hinata pada bungkusan biskuit di depannya.

"Katanya ini baik untuk wanita hamil," terang Sasuke.

"Hah?!" seru Hinata kaget bercampur bingung.

"Sudah makan saja, nanti akan kujelaskan padamu."

"Baiklah." Hinata langsung memakan makanan yang dibawakan Sasuke tanpa protes.

 _Cracker_ adalah jenis biscuit yang terbuat dari tepung.

Tepung yang ada dalam cracker dinilai mampu menyerap asam yang ada di dalam lambung ibu hamil, sehingga bisa menghilangkan rasa mualnya. Tapi disarankan mengkonsumsi yang rasa plain, Jangan mengkonsumsi yang rasanya manis dengan taburan gula atau abon, sebab tidak memberikan efek apa-apa.

"Oh." Hinata menanggapinya santai penjelasan dari Sasuke.

Seperti dugaan Sasuke kalau Hinata pastinya lapar setelah muntah, terbukti kalau Hinata menghabiskan semua buah yang dibawanya juga beberapa keping biskuit _cracker_ tapi air perasan lemon masih ada setengah tidak dihabiskan mungkin karena rasanya asam dan Hinata tak suka padahal minuman itu sangat baik karena bisa sangat ampuh menghilangkan rasa mual tapi jika memiliki riwat penyakit maag atau asam lambung disarankan tidak mengkonsumsinya terlalu sering.

Hinata bisa merasakan dan mendengar jelas debaran jantung milik Sasuke saat pipinya ia rebahkan di atas dada bidang pemuda tersebut, "Sudah merasa baikan?" Sasuke bergumam, dan Hinata mengangguk pelan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Dua hari ini kau kemana, Sasuke- _kun_. Kenapa tidak memberikan kabar apapun padaku," air muka Hinata berubah sedih.

"Maaf," hanya satu kata itu saja yang terucap dari bibirnya saat Hinata mendesaknya meminta sebuah penjelasan.

Sasuke melingkar kan kedua tangannya di tubuh Hinata, "Akan aku jelaskan semuanya padamu tapi tidak saat ini. Beri aku waktu, lagipula aku tak mau membebanimu takut jika nantinya kau stress dan itu tak baik untuk perkembangan anak kita,"

Bintik-bintik merah menjalar ke seluruh pipi Hinata, sebuah respon senang sekaligus malu saat Sasuke mengatakan 'anak kita' kepadanya dan jujur saja Hinata benar-benar merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke dan dengan reflek Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Sebuah ciuman lembut dan tak menuntut di berikan Sasuke tepat di bibir Hinata. Awalnya kedua mata Hinata membulat sempurna namun perlahan terpejam menikmati kecupan mesra dari suaminya sekaligus meluapkan perasaan rindu dihati.

Sinar matahari perlahan-lahan masuk melalui celah jendela kamar, merasa sedikit silau Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika terbangun Sasuke tidak menemukan sosok wanita cantik bersurai indigo yang semalam tidur bersamanya, melirik ke arah jam ternyata hari sudah pagi padahal biasanya Sasuke selalu bangun sebelum matahari terbit untuk berolahraga tapi sepertinya semalam tidurnya terlalu nyenyak bahkan pulas, dan ini baru pertama kali terjadi.

Turun perlahan dari ranjang, Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah jendela membuka tirai melihat pemandangan di luar gedung dimana sudah banyak kendaraan melintas di jalanan walau belum banyak orang terlihat berlalu lalang mengingat ini masih agak pagi, belum masuk jam sibuk.

Sosok Hinata tak ada dimanapun di dalam kamar bahkan saat ke kamar mandi untuk mencarinya takut seperti kejadian semalam tapi nyatanya saat Sasuke melongok melihat ke dalam tak ada. Mungkinkah Hinata berada di dapur untuk memasak karena tempat itu yang belum Sasuke datangi.

Dan benar saja saja berjalan ke arah dapur aroma harum masakan tercium di hidung Sasuke, kedua netra hitamnya mendapati istrinya sedang berada di depan kompor mengenakan sebuah apron berwarna biru langit, wanita cantik tersebut terlihat sibuk mengolah bahan makanan entah apa yang sedang dimasak tapi dari bau yang tercium sepertinya enak mengundang rasa lapar.

Jam di dapur masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi tapi Hinata sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur menyiapkan sarapan sekaligus bekal untuk suami tercinta, walau hal ini adalah rutinitas barunya sebagai seorang istri.

Kedua ujung sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman untuk beberapa detik kedua netra hitamnya masih asik menatap punggung sang istri dengan penuh damba. Ternyata keputusannya untuk menikahi Hinata tidaklah salah ataupun tindakan gegabah walau usia Sasuke sendiri masih bisa dikatakan belia, dan dibawah umur. Berpikir kalau Sasuke tidak bisa memberikan nafkah secara lahir itu salah besar di usia yang masih belasan ia sudah memiliki penghasilan sendiri bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari gaji para pria kantoran. Jika mampu menafkahi secara lahir tentu saja Sasuke sangat mampu memberikan nafkah batin untuk Hinata, jika mau bukti kini diperut Hinata tengah tumbuh janin yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah anak Sasuke bukan pria lain. Jadi, jangan remehkan dirinya walau usianya masih dikatakan belia tapi soal urusan orang dewasa Sasuke mampu melakukannnya, termasuk mengurus salah satu cabang anak perusahaan milik keluarganya. Sasuke sudah menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya dan itu semua yang membuat adalah keadaan di keluarga Uchiha terlebih kematian tragis keluarganya.

Senyuman masih menghias wajah tampan Sasuke, berjalan sepelan mungkin memasuki dapur, berusaha tak membuat suara setelah dekat kedua tangan Sasuke langsung melingkar mesra dipinggang ramping sang istri yang tertutupi sebuah apron bewarna biru langit, "Dari baunya sepertinya enak," bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Hinata.

Menghirup dalam aroma tubuh sang istri yang seperti bunga lavender, kedua lengan Sasuke masih setia melingkar erat dipinggang Hinata.

Sesaat Hinata terlonjak kaget namun tersenyum, "Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Hmm..." Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi gembil sang istri.

"Kenapa kau malah memasak, tak beristirahat saja di kamar,"

"Aku sudah tak apa, lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan suamiku kelaparan dan makan di luar," Hinata fokus dengan masakannya berusaha mengabaikan sensasi aneh yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menganggapku sebagai suami,"

"Me-memang..."

"Terima kasih, atas perhatiannya istriku," mengecup lagi pipi gembil Hinata.

Hinata tertawa kecil menerima perlakukan manis sekaligus romantis dari suaminya, "Cepat mandi sana jika tak mau terlambat ke sekolah,"

"Sekolah sedang libur dan minggu depan aku baru masuk," katanya dengan nada malas mengeratkan pelukkan.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku'kan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke santai seraya membalikkan tubuh Hinata perlahan agar saling berhadapan dan bisa memandang wajah satu sama lain.

Wajah Hinata menunduk malu sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat reaksi lucu, manis dari Hinata yang tengah tersipu malu saat bertatapan matanya dengannya seperti seorang remaja putri yang baru jatuh cinta saja, "Mana ciuman selamat pagi untukku," Sasuke memajukan bibirnya ke arah Hinata.

Pipi Hinata semakin bersemu merah, "Tak mau, kau belum mandi, dan bau," Hinata menutup hidung berpura-pura merasa bau sekaligus menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Tubuhku masih wangi," Sasuke mencoba membela diri mengingat dirinya selalu memakai parfum mahal yang biasa dipakai para artis papan atas.

"Bau!" seru Hinata memegangi hidungnya masih berpura-pura kebauan.

Sasuke langsung mengendus aroma tubuhnya sendiri, "Oke, aku akan mandi tapi setelah mandi aku akan menagih ciuman selamat pagiku bukan di pipi tapi bibir," telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata.

"Me-mesum!" teriak Hinata seraya mendorong keluar tubuh Sasuke dari dapur.

Sasuke tertawa ringan mendapati istrinya berteriak malu, "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku mandi juga, _Hime_ ," goda Sasuke di ambang pintu dapur, dan hal itu sukses membuat wanita bersurai indigo panjang tersebut berteriak histeris dengan wajah memerah malu.

Senyuman lebar menghias wajah tampannya mendengar jeritan malu Hinata, suasana rumah pagi ini terasa begitu menyenangkan juga ramai tidak sepi seperti dulu saat Sasuke masih tinggal sendirian.

Berjalan santai ke kamar mandi, Sasuke mengambil sikat gigi di lemari kecil yang tergantung dekat wastafel, sambil menggosok gigi ia pun mengaca melihat pantulan dirinya didalam cermin berbentuk persegi panjang setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menggosok giginya, Sasuke membersihkan wajah agar nampak segar.

Sementara itu Hinata tengah sibuk menata makanan di meja makan, Hinata tak tahu kalau Sasuke sejak beberapa lalu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu asik melihatnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sarapan sudah siap," teriak Hinata dari arah dapur memanggil pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut yang tanpa diketahuinya sudah berdiri sejak tadi di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah disini, _Hime_ ," sahutnya santai seraya menghampiri.

Menolehkan kepala kebelakang, "Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi,"

"Aku terlalu terpana, dan asik melihat wanita cantik dalam balutan apron sedang sibuk menata sarapan untuk suami tercintanya," kata Sasuke penuh bangga sekaligus menggoda.

Berjalan mendekat ke arah sang istri, salah satu tangannya melingkar nyaman di pinggang sang istri, "Mana ciuman untukku," Sasuke memajukan bibir menantikan kecupan mesra dari istrinya.

Hinata merona malu, dan Sasuke tak peduli, "Mana, ciumanku," kata Sasuke tak sabaran.

Dengan wajah merona merah, perlahan-lahan Hinata memajukan wajah mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke.

 **Cup~**

Tak ada dua detik Hinata menempelkan bibirnya membuat Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

Tangan Sasuke menarik tenguk Hinata, dan bibirnya melumat lembut bibir ranum Hinata.

"Hmph..." ronta Hinata.

Benang saliva menjuntai dari bibir keduanya, terlebih nafas Hinata terengah-engah Sasuke menciumnya terlalu dalam bahkan mengajak lidahnya menari bersama di dalam mulut.

"Lanjutannya nanti malam saja," bisik Sasuke mesra tepat ditelinga.

"Sasuken- _kun_!" pekik Hinata malu.

"Apa kau mau sekarang saja, hmm..."

Mendorong jauh bibir Sasuke darinya, "Tidak!" tolak Hinata keras.

Sasuke tersenyum senang karena berhasil menggoda Hinata lagi, dan setelah menikah dirinya lebih sering tersenyum bahkan tertawa itu semua berkat kehadiran Hinata membuat hari-hari serta hidupnya yang terasa suram, membosankan menjadi lebih berwarna sekaligus menyenangkan. Kini Sasuke juga bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai, dan mencintai seseorang hingga sedalam ini.

"Ayo, kita sarapan nanti keburu dingin dan tak enak dimakan," kata Hinata seraya melepaskan apron yang dipakainya ketika memasak.

Menarik pelan kursi lalu duduk, Sasuke memandang ke arah meja makan, "Hari ini istriku yang cantik masak apa,"

" _Grilled beeforn sandwich_ ,"

 _Grilled beeforn sandwich_ , perpaduan antara jagung manis, dan daging asap juga secangkir _Latte_ sudah tersaji di atas meja. Semuanya adalah masakan kesukaan Sasuke, mengingat lidahnya belum terbiasa dengan masakan Jepang.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa memasakan makanan ini?"

"Kata Sai- _kun_ kalau kau tidak terlalu suka masakan Jepang, jadi aku mencoba masakan ini entah enak atau tidak tapi aku membuatnya sesuai resep," terang Hinata.

"Bukan tidak suka, tapi belum terbiasa. Dan, Sepertinya makanan ini enak,"

"Kalau begitu habiskan,"

"Tentu."

Keduanya pun sarapan bersama, Sasuke melahap semua sarapan paginya terlebih ini adalah buatan Hinata, dan rasanya pun enak sesuai dugaannya sejak awal. Kini Sasuke tak perlu lagi makan sendirian, memakan masakan buatan koki restaurant ataupun makanan siap saja kini ia sudah menikah, memiliki seorang istri yang pintar memasak sekaligus cantik, dan sepertinya dirinya akan jarang pergi ke restaurant ataupun kafe untuk makan diluar karena sudah ada yang memasak untuknya.

 **TING TONG**

Suara bel terdengar jelas hingga ke dapur, Hinata menghentikan sarapan paginya dan hendak melihat siapa yang datang tapi di cegah oleh Sasuke, "Biar aku saja yang membukakannya, kau duduk disini saja," kata Sasuke seraya bangun dari kuris dan Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Sebelum membuka pintu Sasuke melihat dari lubang kecil yang terbuat dari kaca mengintip siapa yang datang sepagi ini ke rumah orang untuk bertamu.

"Ck, ternyata dia," gumam Sasuke jengkel.

Wajah Sasuke nampak begitu kesal dan tak bersahabat sama sekali melihat pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah tersenyum palsu padanya ditemani gadis cantik bersurai kuning ponytail salah satu teman Hinata sekaligus kekasih dari sepupunya itu, "Ada apa kalian ke sini? Apa mau numpang sarapan di rumah orang," kata Sasuke ketus dan menyindir.

Senyuman Sai masih terus mengembang di wajahnya sedangkan ekspresi wajah Ino berubah tak enak juga kesal karena perkataan Sasuke barusan, "Bisa saja kau bercandanya, Sasuke. Tapi memang benar kami mau numpang makan di rumah barumu," sahut Sai santai seraya memperlihatkan satu bungkusan makanan dari salah satu restaurant ternama.

"Siapa yang datang Sasuke- _kun_ ," teriak Hinata.

"Tukang gambar dan kekasihnya," sahut Sasuke.

Sai semakin tersenyum sedangkan Ino merasa sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang dianggapnya tidak sopan.

Merasa penasaran sekaligus bingung Hinata berjalan ke depan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sai- _kun_ , Ino- _chan_!"

Wajah Ino langsung sumeringah senang seraya berlari masuk kedalam tanpa meminta ijin atau di ijinkan masuk oleh si empunya rumah yang sejak tadi berdiri di depannya tak mempersilahkannya masuk, "Apa kabarmu, aku rindu sekali," kata Ino mendekap erat tubuh Hinata.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Ino- _chan_." Hinata membalas pelukan temannya.

Sasuke mendecih pelan melihat keduanya berpelukan, "Kenapa kita tidak berpelukan seperti itu, Sasuke," seru Sai tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke berubah horor sekaligus kesal, "NO!" teriak Sasuke tegas.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Maaf karena saya lama menelantarkan Fic ini dan kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan dan keinginan#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Saya mengucapkan selamat menjalankan ibdah puasa bagi yang menjalankan, maaf kalau telat mengucapkan.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan dukungan lewat memberikan riview, menfavoritan, memfollow Fic ini. Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.**

 **Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas Riview yang sudah masuk, tapi saya benar-benar mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada :**

 **Mikku hatsune,Febri53,LokerKotak,TheTomatoShop,Arum Junnie,Zizah, 's,Kanra desu,hinatauchiha69,Green Oshu,Baenah231,Guest,Yulia,uhuk uhuk,Tryanayuhara,viann,Pikajun,Nona Juna,imamanur2,uchiha wulan,pengagumlavender26, AJ Yagami,Caaries Laventa,mamudrkonoha,Tia,Vibra Sayekty,Lovely sasuhina,Sabaku no Yanie,auliyahiin,ryosan,chiaazura,Higurashi HimeKA.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya saya tidak bisa janji cepat, mohon menunggu dengan sabar.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih kepada siapapun yang sudah mau menyempatkan mampir dan membaca Fic ini.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **(SasuHina)**

 **~ My Young Husband ~**

 **WARNING : AU, TYPO'S, CRACK PAIR, OOC SUPER AKUT, OC, NO BAKU, EYD BERANTAKAN, ALUR KADANG CEPAT DAN LAMBAT, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Sepatu flat berwarna hitam terpasang di kedua kaki, menggoyangkan salah satu kaki memastikan kalau sepatu yang di kenakan pas tidak kebesaran atau kesempitan mengingat kemarin Sasuke baru saja membeli sepatu baru karena ukuran kakinya bertambah dari ukuran empat puluh tiga menjadi empat puluh empat.

Kedua manik hitam sekelam malam itu melirik ke depan seraya mengulurkan tangan, "Tas ku, _Hime_." Pintanya dengan nada selembut mungkin pada wanita bersurai indigo panjang dalam balutan apron bergambar kelinci yang sejak tadi terus mendekap tas sekolah miliknya di depan dada.

" _Hime_ ," panggilnya lagi dengan nada sedikit tinggi berharap kata-katanya bisa terdengar.

Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali, seolah-olah wanita yang dipanggilnya adalah patung.

Menyeringitkan dahi bingung, Sasuke memandang seksama wajah istrinya dan mendapati kalau wanita cantik itu sedang terbengong entah karena sebab apa.

Tas hitam milik Sasuke masih setia di dekap, tubuh wanita cantik ini menegang kaku, manik seindah bulan tersebut melebar sedikit menatap tampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah yang terlihat tak biasa dalam balutan seragam sekolah bukan jas hitam pekerja kantoran pada umumnya. Hati wanita ini terpana sekaligus terpukul dalam satu waktu mendapati kenyataan yang begitu menohok hati kalau sosok pemuda tampan bersurai _raven_ dengan manik sekelam malam yang berdiri tepat di hadapanya kini mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah SMA bukan kemeja kerja atau pun jas pekerja kantoran, dimana pada umumnya setiap hari para istri akan mengantar suami mereka pergi bekerja mencari uang bukan pergi ke sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu.

Adakah wanita di dunia ini mengalami kejadian aneh sekaligus luar biasa seperti ini selain Hinata?

Dimana suaminya seorang pelajar, masih duduk di bangku SMA bukan seorang pekerja kantoran ataupun anak kuliahan.

Ingin menyangkal kenyataan tapi janin di dalam perut hasil perbuatan mereka berdua malam itu walau terjadi secara tidak sengaja membuat dirinya langsung tersadar kalaus semua ini adalah nyata bukan khayalan belaka, dan pemuda di depannya kini adalah suami sekaligus ayah dari bayi di dalam kandungnya walaupun usia mereka berdua jauh terpaut delapan tahun diaman suaminya lebih muda darinya tapi sebagai seorang istri sudah seharusnya menghargai, menghormati suami.

Wanita berwajah cantik ini masih dalam posisinya sejak semenit lalu berdiri diam bak patung, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaget seakan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

Dahi Sasuke menyeringit bingung, "Kau kenapa, _Hime_?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat sikap istrinya yang aneh pagi ini tidak seperti biasa.

"Akh~" Hinata terlonjak kaget kemudian tersenyum manis berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya sendiri sekaligus rasa malu karena bengong di depan sang suami, "Ma-maaf." Katanya malu di iringi semburat merah muda di kedua pipi.

Tangannya yang sejak tadi berada di sisi tubuhnya terangkat perlahan hendak menyentuh kening Hinata namun di tepis pelan, "Kau mau apa?" wajah Hinata merona merah disertai rasa gugup.

"Diamlah!" omel Sasuke seraya menempelkan telapak tangan di kening mengecek suhu badan Hinata apakah panas atau tidak karena sikapnya sedikit aneh.

Menepis pelan tangan Sasuke dari keningnya, "Aku tak sakit, Sasuke- _kun_!" jelasnya dengan ekspresi wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Aku hanya mengecek saja dan ternyata kau memang tak demam," sahut Sasuke santai.

Kedua netra hitamnya melirik curiga sekaligus penasaran, "Tapi kenapa sikapmu aneh seperti melihat hantu saja,"

"T-tidak," elak Hinata gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum miring kedua matanya menatap penuh arti, "Apa kau begitu terpesona melihat penampilanku," kata Sasuke mulai membanggakan diri.

"Percaya diri sekali," celetuk Hinata sebal seraya membuang muka ke samping malas melihat Sasuke yang sifat narsisnya mulai muncul.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Memiliki sikap percaya diri itu baik dan sangat di butuhkan sebagai seorang pengusaha lagi pula aku memang sudah tampan dari lahir," sahut Sasuke membela diri seraya mencubit gemas hidung Hinata.

"Sombong sekali!" gerutu Hinata dengan mimik wajah sebal.

Tawa kecil meghias wajah tampan Sasuke, salah satu tangannya mengusap pipi kanan Hinata dengan gerakan lembut, "Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, Sai ataupun wanita _berpony tail_ itu,"

"Namanya Ino Yamanaka!" kata Hinata memberitahu karena Sasuke selalu saja lupa nama dari kekasih sepupunya sendiri.

"Iya. Aku tahu," sahut Sasuke santai.

Mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, "Jika merasa bosan di rumah kau bisa pergi ke Akatsuki Kafe tapi bersamaku setelah pulang sekolah," kekeh Sasuke.

"Huft!" Pipi Hinata menggembung seketika dan Sasuke tersenyum senang malihat sikap istrinya yang manis sekaligus menggemaskan saat sedang marah.

"Wajahmu masih tetap cantik walaupun sedang marah," rayu Sasuke dan itu sukses membuat binti-bintik rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi Hinata.

Tangan Hinata mengepal kuat lalu mengayunkannya tepat ke pundak Sasuke dengan gerakkan cepat namun tak bertenaga, "Gombal~" cicit Hinata dengan terkikik geli.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mencubit gemas pipi gembil Hinata, "Istriku memang cantik dan tak ada duanya," pujinya membuat Hinata semakin malu.

"Aku akan menyuruh Juugo untuk mengantar dan menjagamu selama di Akatsuki kafe,"

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula disana ada..."

"Ikuti perintahku, _Hime_. Jangan membantah!" sela Sasuke dingin dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Wajah Hinata langsung menunduk takut, "I-iya." Cicitnya.

Mengelus puncak kepala sang istri menyalurkan perasaan sayang sekaligus maaf karena sudah bersikap kasar tadi, " _Gomen_ ,"

 **BRUUUK**

Kedua tangan Hinata melingkar erat di tubuh Sasuke, "Hiiksh~" satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibir.

Perasaan Sasuke seketika merasa sedih sekaligus bersalah karena tanpa sadar sudah membentak Hinata yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu apa-apa dengan keadaan yang terjadi terlebih perselisihan Sasuke dengan keluarga Uchiha khususnya, Madara Uchiha.

" _Gomenasai_." Kata Sasuke penuh sesal.

Semenjak hamil sifat dan sikap Hinata sangat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat tidak seperti biasa atau ketika pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu dimana Hinata selalu ketus, dingin, bahkan memperlakukan Sasuke seperti anak kecil karena perbedaan umur mereka. Namun kini semuanya berbanding terbalik, dimana sosok Hinata yang dulu seakan menghilang tergantikan dengan Hinata yang cengeng, manja, serta mulai mencintai dan menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

Terkadang Sasuke merasa sangat gemas ketika melihat Hinata sedang marah atau pun merajuk meminta sesuatu seperti anak kecil, selalu mencari perhatian di saat mulai di abaikan tapi ada satu hal yang paling di benci Sasuke yaitu melihat Hinata menangis, dan kalau sudah menangis seperti ini Sasuke-lah menjadi pihak yang harus mengalah, meredam tangis Hinata dengan berbagai cara. Dari buku tentang kehamilan yang pernah Sasuke baca beberapa waktu lalu menjelaskan kalau wanita hamil pada umumnya mengalami _mood swing_ karena ketidak stabilan hormon jadi tak heran jika sikap mereka berubah-ubah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghentikan air matamu," rayu Sasuke semanis mungkin membujuk istrinya agar tidak menangis lagi.

Mengangkat wajah perlahan memperlihatkan wajah sembabnya, "Jangan menangis lagi, tuan puriku yang cantik," membelai lembut pipi gembil sang istri penuh kasih seraya tersenyum kecil.

Andai saja orang lain di luar sana mendengar perkataan Sasuke saat ini pasti akan merasa kalau pemuda di hadapan Hinata saat ini bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha yang asli, dimana hanya fisik, wajahnya saja yang sama tapi sikap, sifat sangat berbanding terbalik dari sosok dari Sasuke Uchiha yang orang-orang kenal selama ini, mengingat Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin, ketus, kepada siapapun, tak pernah peduli pada apapun kecuali bisnis atau sesuatu hal yang dapat mendatangkan keuntungan bahkan tak jarang bersikap kejam kepada musuh atau para pesaing bisnisnya dan semua itu di dapatkan dari ajaran sang kakek, Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke diam menatap lembut kedua netra bulan milik sang istri begitu kontras dengan iris matanya yang sekelam malam, "Jawablah pertanyaanku tadi, sayang," rayunya dengan manis.

Rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi gembil Hinata, denga tersenyum malu Hinata memandang balik Sasuke, " _K-kisu_..." suara Hinata hampir saja tak terdengar saking kecilnya tapi pendengaran Sasuke sangat baik jadi bisa mendengar permintaannya.

Walau agak sedikit kaget, tak menyangka namun tak lama Sasuke tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan sebuah ekspresi langka sekaligus jarang diperlihatkan kepada siapapun kecuali pada wanita cantik dalam dekapannya kini.

" _As you wish, honey_."

Menempelkan bibirnya kemudian melumatnya secara perlahan merasakan sensasi lembut, kenyal serta manis membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Sasuke bergejolak hendak terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Bukan ciuman panas ataupun menuntut yang di lakukan Sasuke, namun itu cukup membuat tubuhnya sedikit panas seakan di rangsang sesuatu. Jika saja ini bukan pagi hari dan Sasuke harus pergi sekolah sudah pasti ia akan menggendong Hinata ke kamar tak memperdulikan jeritan protes dari Hinata.

"Hhmpph..." erang Hinata pelan.

Salah satu tangan Hinata mencengkeram erat lengan Sasuke, menikmati ciuman yang terasa begitu memabukkan serta manis bagaikan permen.

Satu menit berlalu, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya, "Lanjutannya, nanti malam saja," bisik Sasuke seduktif membuat wajah Hinata langsung merah padam bahkan sampai mengeluarkan asap.

" _Hentai_!" pekik Hinata sebal.

"Hahaha..." Sasuke tertawa senang.

Hinata memukul pelan pundak Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangan mengekspresikan kekesalan sekaligus rasa malu.

"Jika terus disini nanti aku bisa terlambat sekolah,"

Hinata berhenti memukuli, wajahnya berubah panik karena baru sadar kalau Sasuke harus pergi sekolah, "Kalau begitu cepat sana pergi, ini tasmu!" Hinata memberikan cepat tas sekolah Sasuke.

Mengecup singkap bibir sang istri, "Aku pergi, _Honey_. _Love you, bye_." Ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan keluar dari apartemen dimana mobil pribadinya serta Jugo sudah menunggu sejak tadi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan.

Setelah pintu apartemen tertutup rapat, Hinata masih berdiri di depan pintu menatap datar pintu berwarna cokelat muda tersebut.

"Aaah~" menghela nafas pelan seakan melepaskan beban di pundak.

Wanita cantik berhamkota Lavender ini tersenyum sesaat memikirkan kembali sosok Sasuke, ada sebuah perasaan sedih dan tak rela melihat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah yang menurutnya sangat luas untuk mereka berdua tempati walau nantinya akan bertambah dengan kelahiran anak mereka berdua beberapa bulan lagi.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan ibu saja." Gumam Hinata mengelus lembut perutnya yang terbalut apron.

Tugas Hinata sebagai seorang istri belum usai, masih ada pekerjaan rumah yang harus di kerjakan walau Sasuke sendiri sudah mempekerjakan orang untuk membantu mengurus rumah tapi tetap saja untuk urusan memasak, menyiapkan bekal serta merapihkan kamar mereka berdua harus Hinata yang melakukan walau hal itu membuat keduanya sempat berdebat kecil.

Sasuke sangat memanjakan Hinata, menjaganya dengan baik sebagai seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab, walau usianya bisa dikatakan lebih muda karena masih berusia belasan tahun dimana pada umumnya anak seusia itu masih suka bermain, bersenang-senang menikmati masa muda belum bisa berkomitmen untuk menjalankan sebuah hubungan serius seperti menikah apalagi sampai memiliki anak.

Hinata benar-benar merasa beruntung sekaligus berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena setelah di tinggal kekasih dirinya di pertemukan dengan Sasuke, sosok yang luar biasa.

Beberapa tahun lalu Hidan pernah berkata kalau Tuhan itu memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan bukan yang kita inginkan. Dan, kini Hinata mengerti serta memahami perkataan dari pria pemuja dewa Jashin tersebut karena dirinya memang membutuhkan sosok pendamping seperti Sasuke walau yang diinginkan adalah Naruto.

 **Kruyuuuk~**

Suara perut Hinata terdengar jelas membuatnya langsung terdiam sesaat karena kaget kemudian tertawa kecil, ternyata sang anak sudah merasa lapar padahal tadi sebelum Sasuke pergi Hinata sudah makan dua potong roti _sandwich_ serta segelas susu hangat tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam keluaran pabrikan luar negeri melaju dalam kecepatan sedang di jalanan kota Tokyo, dimana di dalamnya seorang pemuda bersruai raven dalam balutan seragam SMA duduk santai di belakang kemudi supir menikmati pemandangan di luar dari balik kaca mobil.

Dari seragam yang di kenakan serta lambang sekolah pada jas bagian depan bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda tampan ini salah satu murid di _Empire Gakuen_.

Dimana _Empire Gakuen_ adalah sebuah sekolah Elit yang sengaja di bangun untuk anak-anak dari kalangan atas atau biasa di sebut _jetset_ demi bisa mencetak lulusan terbaik mengingat sistem pendidikan di sini bisa dibilang nomor satu karena para pengajarnya sendiri berstandar internasional, bahkan bahasa Inggris menjadi bahasa asing yang wajib dikuasai, dimana setiap hari senin serta kamis para murid di wajibkan menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk berkomunikasi hingga sekolah usai dan jika melanggar akan di kenakan sangsi atau hukuman dari pihak sekolah.

Untuk masuk ke _Empire Gakuen_ tak hanya harus dari keluarga kaya karena biaya masuknya yang terkenal begitu mahal namun sesuai dengan fasiltas, dan para pengajar, disini juga di tuntut harus memiliki nilai akedemis baik atau di atas rata-rata namun pihak sekolah menyiapkan beasiswa full selama tiga tahun setiap tahunnya untuk sepuluh orang dimana program ini sengaja di lakukan agar masyarakat dari kalangan biasa bisa ikut belajar dan menikmati bersekolah disini. Tapi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut harus penuh perjuangan karena menggunakan sistem ujian serta tes bahasa Inggris tapi setiap tahunnya ribuan perserta dari seluruh penjuru Negeri mengikuti ujian seleksi demi bisa bersekolah di sana. Karena menjadi salah satu murid _Empire Gakuen_ adalah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi mereka terlebih mereka yang dari kalangan biasa.

Dari seribu lebih murid _Empire Gakuen_ yang terdaftar tahun ini baik dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga, Sasuke Uchiha adalah salah satu murid kebanggan _Empire Gakuen_ di angkatannya sekaligus idola seluruh gadis di sekolah. Jangan bertanya mengapa Sasuke bisa sangat populer karena itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh. Dari melihat fisik serta wajahnya saja sudah pasti siapa pun akan jatuh hati.

Memiliki paras tampan, hidung mancung sempurna, kulit putih seperti salju, kedua matanya hitam kelam seperti malam, bertubuh tinggi tegap seperti model, memilik perut dengan bentuk enam kotak idaman setiap pria dimana membuat para gadis selalu berteriak histeris ketika melihatnya walau harus curi-curi pandang setiap pelajaran olahraga. Tak hanya memiliki fisik sempurna Sasuke juga selalu berada di peringkat satu selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di _Empire Gakuen_ , tidak sampai di situ saja Sasuke juga terlahir sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yang begitu terkenal, membuat para gadis jatuh hati bahkan sampai mengidolakan.

Bisa di bilang Sasuke adalah paket lengkap sempurna untuk di jadikan kekasih karena sudah tampan, pintar, plus kaya raya. Jadi tak heran kalau Sasuk selalu menjadi kandidat pertama incaran para gadis di sekolah.

Setiap hari di sekolah ada saja murid perempuan yang menyatakan cinta atau menaruh surat cinta di loker sepatu padahal sudah berulang kali diperingatkan untuk tidak menyampah di lokernya, Sasuke juga berkata dengan tegas kalau tidak tertarik dengan siapapun, tak mau menjalin hubungan apapun dengan gadis manapun karena sebenarnya diam-diam sudah memiliki gadis idaman bahkan sudah menikah dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah tapi hal itu sengaja di rahasiakan dari masyarakat luas demi keselamatan Hinata terlebih Sasuke sendiri tidak suka mengumbar masalah pribadinya dimana nantinya hal itu bisa menjadi santapan lezat bagi para pemburu berita.

"Juugo," panggil Sasuke dari kursi belakang supir setelah sejak tadi diam mengamati pemandangan di luar.

"Ya, Tuan muda," sahut Juugo seraya menganggukkan kepala cepat.

"Terus awasi Hinata. Waspadai orang asing yang berusaha mendekati Hinata," kata Sasuke tegas.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuan besar Madara?" tanya Juugo mencoba menyinggung kembali kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

 **GREET~**

Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat di atas paha sorot matanya berubah dingin saat di singgung nama sang kakek yang beberapa waktu lalu dikabarkan jatuh sakit bahkan dokter mengatakan kalau keadaanya tengah kritis tapi ternyata semua itu adalah trik curang sang kakek demi bisa membawa Sasuke pulang ke mansion Uchiha.

Dulu Sasuke sangat menghargai, menghormati sang kakek dimana setelah kematian keluarganya Madara lah orang yang merawat, membesarkan Sasuke hingga bisa menjadi orang hebat hingga sukses seperti kini. Namun setahun belakangan diam-diam Sasuke menyelidiki kasus penyebab pembantaian keluarganya sepuluh tahun lalu karena terus dihantui rasa penasaran yang besar, dan sebulan setelah menyewa seorang dekteftif terkenal Sasuke mendapati fakta sekaligus bukti mencengangkan dibalik alasan mengapa sang kakak laki-laki, Itachi sampai tega membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri kemudian bunuh diri setelahnya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian tidak ikut serta membunuhnya juga.

"Sampai mati akan aku lindungi keluargaku. Tak akan aku biarkan siapapun menyakiti Hinata walau hanya seujung jari saja." Desisnya dengan nada penuh amarah.

Pria bersurai orange ini terdiam, hanya menatap sendu sosok sang Tuan muda dari sebuah kaca kecil, dirinya bukan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi atau lebih tepatnya pertikaian Sasuke dengan keluarga Uchiha karena waktu itu dirinya sendiri yang di perintahkan langsung oleh Madara untuk membawa Sasuke pulang ke mansion Uchiha.

"Setelah mengantarku jemput Hinata lalu antarkan ke Akatsuki kafe dan jaga dia selama aku tak ada,"

"Baik, Tuan muda. Saya akan menjalankan perintah anda,"

"Bagus. Karena aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anakku." Kata Sasuke dingin dengan sorot mata sendu.

Mobil milik Sasuke mulai memasuki pekarangan sekolah dimana sepanjang jalan masuk sudah terlihat banyak siswa berdatangan mengingat setengah jama lagi bel masuk berbunyi terlebih jika sampai telat masuk kelas walau hanya satu menit saja bisa dipastikan tidak akan bisa mengikuti pelajaran karena itu sudah menjadi peraturan disini dimana kedisiplinan waktu sangat di tuntut tak ada toleransi sama sekali.

Merapihkan kemeja sekolah lalu mengambil tas sekolah yang berada di samping, Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil setelah Juugo membukakan pintu, "Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Ingat perintahku tadi, Juugo," ujar Sasuke dengan nada pelan agar tidak terdengar orang-orang di sekitar.

"Iya, Tuan muda."

"Bagus. Aku pergi dulu."

"Semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Juugo membungkukkan tubuh dalam memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Sasuke.

Tak lama Sasuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung sekolah dimana di depan loker pasti sudah banyak para gadis berdiri menunggu seperti hari-hari biasanya dimana para gadis berdiri berjejer rapih di sekitar koridor loker sepatu membentuk barisan rapih layaknya tim pemandu sorak yang akan berteriak histeris menyemangati bertanding, tapi Sasuke bukan sedang bertanding apapun hanya berjalan santai di koridor menuju loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatu luarnya dengan _Iwabaki_ lalu pergi ke kelas.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun hal seperti ini terjadi tapi tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke membalas sapaan dari para gadis, padahal Sasuke sendiri selalu bersikap dingin, acuh, cuek, tak mau berkometar apapun, meladeni setiap tingkal laku para gadis yang terkadang selalu membuat mengelus dada sekaligus tepuk jidat, karena sebenarnya dirinya sangat malas meladeni sikap aneh mereka semua padahal kumpulan gadis-gadis tersebut adalah para nona-nona kaya sekaligus terpandang sudah seharusnya menjaga sikap serta prilaku. Tidak bertindak aneh juga tak jelas seperti beteriark-teriak memanggil namanya dengan histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini ada yang terasa aneh dan tak biasa bagi Hinata bahkan hatinya terasa resah gelisah tak nyaman sama sekali. Mencoba membuat perasaan sedikit lebih tenang dengan tidur tapi tubuhnya hanya bergulang guling ke kanan ke kiri sejak satu jam lalu mencoba mencari posisi enak dimana bisa membuatnya terlelap tidur tapi nyatanya tidak bisa, bahkan Hinata terus berganti-ganti posisi tetap saja matanya tak mau terpejam.

Kemana rasa kantuk yang tadi mendera seakan-akan mata di tempeli lem tak mau terbuka setelah usai makan malam, bahkan untuk urusan mencuci piring bekas makan malam Sasuke yang mengerjakan karena Hinata langsung pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

Merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang berukuran king size dengan sprei berwarna biru langit, Hinata langsung memejamkan kedua mata berharap kalau mimpi indah segera menghampiri tapi lima menit kemudian matanya terbuka tak bisa di pejamkan lagi seakan ada yang kurang membuat Hinaya tak bisa tidur dengan nyaman serta nyenyak.

Melirik ke samping ranjang dimana biasanya ada Sasuke di sana namun netra bulannya hanya mendapati bantal yang biasa digunakan Sasuke. Sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ dengan manik seindah malam itu tidak ada di sampingnya kini dimana biasanya akan memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat, dan Hinata sendiri akan menyenderkan kepala ke dada bidang pemuda tersebut menikmati setiap detak jantung yang terdengar di telinga bagaikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur untuk Hinata. Wangi _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke bagaikan aroma terapi yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertidur lelap bahkan bermimpi indah. Dan, semua perubahan itu terjadi setelah Hinata hamil juga menikah. Mungkinkan apa yang dialami akibat dorongan hormon kehamilan, membuatnya selalu ingin berdekatan dengan sang suami tapi itu tak buruk malah Hinata sangat menikmati.

Dan, seperti malam ini alasan dimana Hinata tak bisa tidur sama sekali sebenarnya karena tak ada Sasuke di dekatnya.

Merasa frustasi sekaligus kesal, Hinata memutuskan bangun lalu turun dari ranjang. Mengenakan sandal kamar yang terbuat dari bulu-bulu halus dengan bentuk kepala boneka beruang, ketika bulu-bulu tersebut menyentuh telapak kaki ada sebuah sensai lembut serta geli namun menenangkan.

Menyeret sendal kamar yang dikenakan hingga menimbulkan suara karena bergesekan dengan lantai kamar.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki cepat meninggalkan kamar dan tujuannya adalah ruang kerja Sasuke yang berdekatan dengan ruang tamu. Ada perasaan sebal mengganjal di hati karena sampai jam segini Sasuke belum juga kembali ke kamar padahal besok harus pergi sekolah, tapi sebenarnya alasan yang tepat adalah Hinata merasa kesepian.

Berdiri gelisah di depan pintu berwarna putih gading dengan gagang berwarna emas Hinata nampak ragu mau masuk atau tidak, takut jika kedatangannya mengganggu tapi dorongan hormon kehamilannya menutupi semua rasa itu dan dengan mantap Hinata mendorong pelan pintu kemudian melangkah kaki masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke.

Ketika netra bulannya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dirinya mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di dekat jendela dengan sebuah laptop didepan, sorot mata Sasuke begitu fokus menatap layar laptop karena saking fokusnya tidak menyadari kedatangan Hinata.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~" panggil Hinata manja mendekati Sasuke.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke depan, Sasuke nampak kaget karena mendapati Hinata datang terlebih belum tidur di jam segini bukankah tadi istrinya itu merasa mengantuk ingin segera tidur makanya Sasuke sengaja tidak masuk ke kamar karena tak mau mengganggu Hinata beristirahat.

"Kenapa belum tidur," kata Sasuke lembut seraya mengulurkan tangan dan Hinata menyambutnya uluran tangannya dengan senang hati.

"Aku tak bisa tidur," sahut Hinata pelan.

Membawa tubuh Hinata ke atas pangkuannya, Sasuke memandangi penuh damba wajah tembab istri tercintanya, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Atau ingin memakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengelus pipi Hinata.

Wanita bersurai dua puluh tahunan tersebut menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu Sasuke, "A-aku ingin di temani tidur," rajuknya dengan nada penuh manja.

Tersenyum sekilas kemudian menoleh kesamping, "Oke," sahutnya memenuhi keinginan sang istri.

Mematikan layar laptop setelah sebelumnya mensave file yang tadi di kerjakan, Hinata masih asik bergelayut manja duduk diatas pangkuan Sasuke tak terlihat ingin melepaskan diri malah melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher.

Sikap Hinata benar-benar manja, bahkan Sasuke harus menggendongnya ala _bridal sytle_ ketika kembali ke kamar. Jika sudah keluar sifat manjanya sosok Hinata berubah seperti anak kecil sedangkan Sasuke harus bisa bersikap dewasa sekaligus berperan sebagai seorang suami yang baik, dimana harus mengerti, memahami, keadaan istrinya yang kini tengah mengandung, butuh banyak perhatian lebih terlebih dorongan kehamilan selalu membuat mood Hinata berubah-ubah.

Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuh di samping sang istri, "Sudah malam, tidurlah."

Tubuh Hinata beringsut mendekat kemudian memeluk erat sang suami, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _Musk_ yang selalu membuat tenang, "Nyayikan sebuah lagu untukku,"

Senyuman lebar menghias wajah tampan Sasuke, merasa lucu dengan permintaan aneh Hinata dimana memintanya untuk bernyanyi. Apakah Hinata sudah lupa kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat mereka pergi karaoke bersama dimana ketika Sasuke sedang bernyanyi mic yang ada ditangan Sasuke langsung direbut padahal lagu belum selesai dan setelahnya Hinata langsung marah-marah mengatai suara Sasuke seperti kucing kejepit tidak enak di dengar bahkan membuat kuping sakit. Tak perlu Hinata katakan saja Sasuke sudah menyadari kekurangannya yang satu itu dimana tak jago dalam bernyanyi, untung saja ia bukanlah seorang artis dimana dituntut harus bisa segalanya demi menghibur orang banyak.

Pada waktu itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak marah ataupun sakit karena apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar adanya, dan satu-satunya orang yang berani mengatakan hal seperti itu hanyalah Hinata saja, sedangkan orang lain berpura-pura senang bahkan tak jarang mengatakan suaranya bagus seperti penyanyi terkenal.

"Aku tak pandai bernyanyi, bagaimana kalau aku ceritakan sebuah kisah padamu," Sasuke mencoba merayu Hinata berharap istrinya itu berubah pikiran.

"Tidak mau! Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus di dongengkan ketika tidur," Hinata mulai merajuk bahkan ngambek karena keinginanya tak dipenuhi.

Hati Hinata kesal sekaligus sebal pada Sasuke, memang apa susahnya bernyanyi tinggal nyanyikan sebuah lagi untuknya lagipula Hinata tidak meminta hal sulit dengan ingin makan buah mangga asam atau es serut di tengah malam. Katanya Sasuke sayang, peduli, dan akan memenuhi semua keinginan Hinata tapi kenapa sekarang disaat di suruh menyanyi Sasuke tak mau.

Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri, "Akan aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang selalu di nyanyikan ibu untuk ku,"

Senyuman cerah langsung terbit di wajah cantik Hinata yang beberapa saat muram bahkan akan menangis, "Benarkah?!" tanya Hinata antusias.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri, menaruh bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan mulai bernyanyi sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang selalu dinyanyikan mendiang sang ibu jika dirinya tidak bisa tidur atau bermimpi buruk.

Dan, satu menit berlalu Sasuke menyudahi nyanyiannya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah sang istri yang ekspresi wajahnya nampak aneh membuat Sasuke tersenyum geli karena sudah menduga komentar seperti apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata nanti.

"Suaramu jelek sekali Sasuke- _kun_! Seperti kucing kejepit," keluh Hinata dengan raut wajah penuh kecewa saat mendengar suara Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil menanggapi protes dari Hinata,"Siapa yang tadi merajuk ingin aku bernyanyi, hm..."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku," ujar Hinata yang tak mau disalahkan, lagipula permintaannya tadi karena dorongan hormon kehamilannya bukan murni ke inginannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah karena suaraku jelek, dan sebaiknya kita jangan bertengkar. Ayo kita tidur karena besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangan dan tak lama Hinata beringsut mendekat.

Hinata memposisikan diri dengan nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke, " _Oyasuminasai, Anata_." katanya seraya memejamkan kedua mata.

" _Oyasuminasi, Hime_." Balas Sasuke mengecup singkat puncak kepala Hinata.

Tak lama keduanya terpejam dan pergi ke alam mimpi bersama, berharap di dalam mimpi mereka juga bisa bertemu walau keduanya tak pernah mengira atau tahu kalau sebuah badai besar akan datang menerjang biduk rumah tangga mereka berdua.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena baru bisa update#Bungkuk badan dalam-dalam.**

 **Maaf jika kelanjutannya tidak sesuai harapan dan belum ada konflik yang terjadi tapi chapter depan sudah mulai ada konflik.**

 **Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan Riview, memfavoritkan, memfollow Fic ini terima kasih banyak karena kalian semua adalah penyemangat sekaligus energi untuk saya agar tetap bisa menulis.**

 **Dan saya ingin memberi sedikit pemberitahuan kalau saya memindahkan cerita 'My Young Husband' ke salah satu situs baca Wattpad namun menggunakan karakter berbeda. Tapi jangan khawatir karena saya akan tetap menyelesaikan Fic My Young Husband hingga tamat, menulis semua cerita tentang perjalanan pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata.**

 **Silahkan mampir dan membaca. Nama akunnya LittleAlien88**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca Fic ini yang jauh sekali dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna.**

 **Ogami Benjiro II**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **~ My Young Husband ~**

 **.**

Suasana kota Tokyo di malam hari begitu indah dan menakjubkan, banyak orang terlihat berjalan berlalu lalang di sekitar jalanan menikmati pemandangan kota. Kota Tokyo, terkenal sebagai kota yang tak pernah tidur sekaligus salah satu ikon negara Jepang.

Disalah satu sudut kota Tokyo, para pejalan kaki khususnya para wanita terlihat mencuri pandang bahkan tak sedikit yang tersenyum genit, menggoda ketika berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Bukan hal aneh bagi Sasuke melihat reaksi para gadis padanya mengingat wajahnya memang bisa di katakan tampan bak seorang Idol dari negeri ginseng yang di dapatkan dari warisan keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menyikapi para gadis dengan bersikap cuek tak ambil pusing tapi lain hal dengan wanita di sampingnya dimana terlihat tak suka, bahkan cemburu.

Tangannya merangkul mesra lengan Sasuke yang secara tak langsung memproklamirkan kalau pemuda tampan ini adalah miliknya.

Dahi Sasuke menyeringit bingung ketika wanita di sampingnya bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya. "Apa kau lelah, _Hime_?"

"Ah~T-tidak..." jawabnya gugup.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi mencoba memastikan.

"Iya." Jawabnya seraya menyederkan kepalanya pada lengan Sasuke.

Senyuman kecil menghias wajah tampan Sasuke melihat sikap manja sang istri dan ia sama sekali tidak merasa risih malah senang.

Malam ini Hinata mengajak atau lebih tepatnya merengek ingin makan di luar bukan di sebuah restaurant mewah ataupun kafe melainkan di 'Ichiraku Ramen' sebuah kedai mie ramen terkenal di Tokyo. Awalnya Sasuke tidak menuruti keinginan sang istri untuk makan disana selain karena menurutnya ramen bukan makanan sehat. Tapi demi sang istri mau tak mau mengalah.

Setelah berjalan kaki hampir tiga puluh menit dari apartemen, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di 'Ichiraku Ramen', ketika masuk ke dalam suasana kedai cukup ramai oleh para pengunjung.

Seorang pria paruh baya menyapa Sasuke dan Hinata dengan ramah, "Selamat datang." Sapanya dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah.

Hinata tersenyum lembut membalas sambutan ramah dari pemilik kedai, tak lama seorang gadis manis bersurai cokelat panjang datang dari arah dapur, wajahnya tersenyum cerah, "Perkenalkan aku Ayame, pelayan sekaligus anak perempuan pemilik kedai ini. Apa yang ingin kau pesan tampan," ujarnya seraya menatap nakal ke arah Sasuke.

Memutar mata bosan, Sasuke melirik ke arah sang istri, "Mau makan yang mana?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat menu ramen di sebuah papan berukuran cukup besar.

Setalah berpikir sejenak jari telunjuk Hinata mantap menunjuk ke depan, "Aku mau makan yang itu dalam porsi jumbo." Pintanya dengan nada manja.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan pesanan sang istri.

"Iya." Angguk Hinata penuh keyakinan.

Pemuda tampan bersurai raven ini menatap Ayame yang sejak tadi berdiri menunggu pesanan dengan wajah tersenyum lebar. "Kami pesan satu porsi ramen jumbo, dan _gyoza_."

"Hanya itu, tak ada tambahan yang lain?"

"Tidak. Itu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon tunggu sebentar kami akan menyiapkannya."

"Terima kasih."

Suasana di dalam kedai cukup nyaman tapi sayang pengunjung yang datang tidak begitu banyak, hanya ada empat pengunjung termasuk mereka berdua, apakah ramen disini rasanya tidak enak tapi dari aroma ramen yang tercium jelas di hidung bisa dipastikan kalau rasa kuah dari ramen disini pastinya enak.

Kedua mata Hinata tidak bisa diam, netra bulannya menatap sekeliling kedai yang banyak di hiasi ornamen kaligrafi tulisan kanji serta sebuah lukisan pemandangan berukuran cukup besar, bisa Hinata katakan kalau di kedai ini nuansa Jepangnya begitu terasa.

Dahi Sasuke menyeringit ketika menggenggam tangan sang istri. "Tanganmu dingin sekali, _Hime_." Kata Sasuke seraya mengusap kedua tangan Hinata mencoba menghangatkan. "Seharusnya tadi kita naik mobil saja." Keluhnya karena membiarkan Hinata berjalan kaki ditengah cuaca dingin.

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Tubuhmu harus dijaga karena si kecil juga pasti merasa kedinginan di dalam sini." Ujarnya mengusap lembut di perut Hinata yang sudah mulai sedikit membuncit karena usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ke sebelas.

Rona merah menjalar menghiasi pipi gembilnya seperti buah plum.

"Setelah makan kita pulang tidak mampir kemanapun, cuaca malam ini cukup dingin."

"Iya. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menuruti keinginanku."

"Apapun untuk tuan putriku yang cantik ini."

Pipi Hinata bersemu kembali namun kali ini lebih merah saat di goda, dari mana Sasuke belajar berkata semanis itu padahal ia begitu terkenal akan sifat ketus, dingin, jutek oleh orang-orang.

Setelah menunggu hampir sepuluh menit satu ramen jumbo serta sepiring gyoza datang, air liur Hinata mengalir deras menatap semangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

Mengambil sumpit di samping mangkuk Hinata buru-buru ingin mencicipi tak mempedulikan kepulan asap putih dari dalam mangkuk menandakan kalau ramen masih panas.

"Pelan-pelan, panas." Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Hmm..." angguk Hinata seraya meniup-niupkan mie ramen di sumpitnya.

Setelah di rasa mienya sudah agak dingin Hinata langsung memakannya.

 **Sluuurp~**

Suara mie yang ditarik masuk kedalam mulut terdengar jelas ditelinga. "Hmmm...enak~" seru Hinata saat merasakan mie didalam mulutnya dengan rasa kuah yang begitu terasa, tekstur mienya pun begitu lembut.

"Kau harus mencobanya, Sasuke- _kun_. Ramen ini sangat enak, aku tak bohong."

"Iya." Sahutnya seraya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

Perut Sasuke masih terasa kenyang karena belum lama dirinya makan malam namun melihat Hinata yang begitu lahap memakan seporsi ramen jumbo sendirian membuatnya sedikit takjub walau bertubuh kecil tapi nafsu makan sang istri ternyata begitu besar melebihi Sasuke.

 **Ddddrrrttt~**

Ponsel milik Sasuke yang berada di dalam kantong celana bergetar.

Sasuke menghela nafas cepat merasa kesal karena panggilan masuk di telponnya merusak waktunya bersama sang istri padahal hampir seminggu ia jarang sekali memiliki waktu berdua seperti ini, sibuk mengurus pekerjaan kantor sekaligus tugas sekolah.

Mengambil cepat ponselnya dengan ekspresi sebal, netra hitamnya melihat penasaran siapa yang menghubungi.

Ketika melihat sebuah nama tertera jelas di layar ponsel enam inci miliknya.

Eksperesi wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi dingin.

" _Hime_ , aku keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat telpon, aku tak lama." Pamit Sasuke seraya mengecup singkat puncak kepala sang istri.

"Hmm..." angguk Hinata dengan mulut penuh mie.

Tak banyak bertanya ataupun curiga sama sekali Hinata membiarkan Sasuke keluar meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kedai ramen.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya siapa yang menghubungi hingga Sasuke harus keluar kedai untuk mengangkat telpon.

Apakah itu dari orang penting. Tapi siapa?

Hinata tak mau bertanya-tanya sendiri, nanti saja akan ditanyakan di rumah saat ini ia ingin menikmati ramennya tanpa adanya gangguan dari siapapun.

Disaat Hinata tengah asik menyantap ramen dengan tenang tanpa pernah menduga sama sekali kalau akan bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai kuning pemilik manik biru seindah langit dalam balutan kaos hitam panjang yang terlihat berjalan santai memasuki kedai ditemani seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda dalam balutan mini dress bewarna peach.

Karena posisi membelakangi Hinata tak tahu.

Baik sang pria juga wanita berpara cantik tersebut, keduanya sangat Hinata kenal baik bahkan pernah meninggalkan kesan tersendiri dalam hidup serta hati yang akan selalu di ingatnya sampai kapanpun.

Baik sang pria maupun sang wanita adalah anak dari keluarga kaya raya dimana selalu pergi atau makan di tempat restaurant mewah juga berkelas.

Dan, untuk apa orang kaya seperti mereka berdua datang ke kedai ramen sederhana ini.

Saat melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kedai netra birunya mendapati sosok gadis bersurai indigo tengah duduk sendirian menikmati semangkuk ramen.

Sebersit senyuman cerah menghias wajah tampannya, ada sebuah perasaan senang bercampur rasa rindu menatap sosok gadis bersurai indigo tersebut yang entah mengapa malam ini terlihat berbeda, juga cantik di matanya dalam balutan dress berlengan panjang bewarna _navy_.

"Hinata." Panggil pria ini dengan nada penuh rindu.

Pria tampan ini berjalan santai menghampiri tak mempedulikan wanita bersurai merah muda disampingnya yang wajahnya terlihat muram ketika ia menghampiri Hinata tak mempedulikan keberadaannya sama sekali.

 **Deg'**

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang kaku mendengar suara bariton pria tersebut yang begitu dikenali.

 **Gret~**

Meremas kuat sumpit ditangan mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin saat pria bersurai kuning tersebut mendudukkan diri tepat di sampingnya, padahal itu adalah tempat duduk Sasuke.

Hidung Hinata bisa mencium jelas aroma parfum yang menguar dari tubuh pria disampingnya yang masih sama tidak berubah sama sekali seperti wangi kesukaan Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan mencoba menoleh kesamping dengan ekspresi takut seperti melihat hantu bukan pria tampan seperti pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "H-halo...Na-Namikaze- _san_..." sapa Hinata setenang mungkin namun gagal pada akhirnya karena dirinya terlalu gugup.

Kedua netra biru Naruto melebar saat mendengar Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya bukan nama depannya lagi.

"Kenapa memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata. Apa kau masih marah, dan membenciku?" tanya Naruto santai seakan tidak merasa ada masalah sama sekali diantara mereka berdua.

"T-tidak." Geleng Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku bukan dengan nama depanku seperti dulu." Protes Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah tak seperti dulu lagi, walau kita berdua pernah dekat." Kata Hinata dingin terlihat tak bersahabat sama sekali.

Selera makan Hinata hilang begitu saja padahal dirinya sedang asik makan ramen dan kenapa Naruto serta Sakura harus datang ke tempat ini mengacaukan moodnya yang mudah berubah-ubah karena hamil.

Baru juga bertemu setelah sekian bulan kini Naruto bersikap egois dengan meminta Hinata bersikap biasa saja setelah semua yang sudah terjadi tanpa pernah tahu rasa sakit karena dikhianati juga dicampakkan dan itu masih terasa sampai detik ini walau sudah ada Sasuke disisinya.

Tetapi Hinata tak bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri dimana terkadang rasa sakit itu masih terasa bahkan sampai membuatnya meneteskan air mata jika mengingat hari dimana dengan penuh kayakinan Naruto memberikan surat undangan pernikahan dengan Sakura, sahabat dekat Hinata yang juga teman kecil Naruto tak lama setelah mereka berdua putus.

Walau Hinata sudah memaafkan mereka berdua tapi tetap saja rasa sakit dihati masih ada, terlebih Naruto adalah orang yang dulu pernah di cintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Memang masa lalu biarkanlah berlalu karena jika terus menengok kebelakangan tak akan pernah membuat kita bangkit dan melangkah maju. Dan hal itu yang sekarang coba Hinata lakukan, melupakan semua perasaannya kepada Naruto menganggap pria tersebut sebagai orang asing dalam hidupnya karena ingin mengubur dalam-dalam segala kenangan yang pernah terjadi.

Dulu ketika masih bersama pernah terbersit di benak Hinata kalau kelak dirinya akan menikah dengan Naruto, menjadi menantu keluarga Namikaze, membangun sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia tapi keinginannya harus pupus karena Naruto lebih memilih menikahi Sakura dengan beralaskan perjodohan tanpa mau berusaha ataupun memperjuangkan hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah terbangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mematung di ambang pintu masuk melihat interaksi Naruto dengan Hinata akhirnya melangkahkan kaki lalu ikut mendudukkan diri tepat disamping sang suami, Naruto. Suasana canggung sekaligus tak enak begitu terasa saat Sakura ikut hadir bahkan duduk di samping Naruto membuat Hinata merasa bingung harus bersikap apa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata. Apa kabarmu?" sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum cerah walau nyatanya hatinya sedang menjerit sedih.

"Ba-baik, Sakura- _san_." Balas Hinata kaku.

"Aku tak mengira kalau kita akan bertemu disini, bukankah tempat ini jauh dari apartemenmu. Apa kau kesini dengan seseorang?' Tanya Sakura dengan nada menuntut, merasa penasaran apa yang dilakukan Hinata disini terlebih dimalam hari.

"I-iya." Sahut Hinata mantap tanpa keraguan sama sekali karena dirinya memang datang dengan seseorang yaitu suaminya sendiri.

Wajah Sakura terlihat antusia sekaligus penasaran, "Siapa? Apa kau datang dengan seorang pria?" tanyanya dengan senyuman lebar seraya melirik sekilas ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sedikit berubah tampak tak suka dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata datar membuat eksperesi Naruto semakin kesal.

Tersenyum sekilas Sakura, "Kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku'kan, Hinata,"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku memang datang dengan seseorang, tapi dia sedang keluar untuk menerima telpon." Jelas Hinata berusaha membela diri karena tak mau di anggap pembual.

"Tapi diluar tadi aku hanya melihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah asik menelpon pacarnya."

"Itu..." Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa, atau menjelaskan kalau memang pemuda yang dilihat Sakura adalah suaminya.

"Sudahlan, Sakura- _chan_. Jangan terus menggodanya seperti itu. Bukankah kita datang kesini untuk makan." Naruto berusaha membela Hinata secara tak langsung sekaligus mencairkan suasana tegang antara kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Aku hanya bertanya sekaligus penasaran saja dengan siapa Hinata datang." Lirik Sakura sinis pada sang suami yang diam-diam masih peduli pada Hinata dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak suka sama sekali.

Bungkam.

Hinata memilih diam tak menanggapi perkataan dari sahabat sekaligus istri dari mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Kenapa mereka berdua ada disini, bukankah katanya mereka akan tinggal di Amerika demi mengurus bisnis keluarga Naruto disana.

Disaat Hinata sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, paman pemilik kedai datang dengan wajah tersenyum cerah menatap sepasang suami istri yang duduk disebelahnya.

Paman Teuchi, nama pemilik kedai Ichiraku Ramen menyapa keduanya. "Oh, rupanya pasangan pengantin baru yang datang. Bagaimana bulan madu kalian, apakah lancar?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda yang langsung membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

Ayame yang terlihat baru keluar dari dapur langsung berlari senang melihat Naruto, dan Sakura datang.

"Sakura- _san_ , Naruto- _san_. Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak datang berkunjung kesini setelah menikah, padahal dulu saat masih berpacaran kalian berdua sering makan disini sekaligus berkencan." Ujar Ayame dengan santainya tanpa tahu kalau perkataan ia tadi membuat seseorang kaget setengah mati, karena rahasia besar antara Sakura dan Naruto terbongkar tepat di depan orang yang selama ini mereka berdua bohongi.

"Jangan bersikap malu-malu seperti itu, biasanya kalian berdua terlihat mesra, juga romantis membuat siapa saja yang melihat merasa iri termasuk aku." Kekeh Ayame diiringi cengiran tanpa tahu kalau ada seorang wanita yang merasa sakit hati.

 **Deg'**

Jantung Hinata seakan mau copot dari rongga mendengar perkataan Ayame barusan.

Jadi selama ini Hinata sudah di bohongi oleh mereka berdua, dan ternyata Naruto juga Sakura memang diam-diam menjalin hubungan dibelakangnya.

Tapi, kapan?

Kenapa Hinata tak tahu, dan menyadarinya.

Lalu perkataan mereka berdua waktu itu bohong dan hanya sebuah karangan belaka demi menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hinata merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena dengan mudah mempercayai setiap perkataan Sakura juga Naruto bahkan dengan ikhlas melepaskan Naruto, memaafkan pengkhianatan keduanya karena tahu kalau pernikahan mereka berdua berlandaskan perjodohan keluarga.

Sumpit yang berada ditangan Hinata remas kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih saking kuatnya karena melampiaskan perasaan kesal, sedih sekaligus sakit hati.

Sementara itu Ayame merasa bingung melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh malah terlihat seperti ingin menangis, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda tampan yang datang bersamanya tadi karena tidak terlihat sama sekali. Gadis manis ini sama sekali tidak peka, juga menyadari suasana tegang yang sedang terjadi pada ketiganya.

"Kalian berdua ingin pesan apa?" tanya Ayame pada Naruto.

"Nanti saja, Ayame- _chan_." Jawab Naruto kaku.

"Tapi..."

"Bantu ayah di dapur, Ayame." Paman Teuchi menarik paksa anak perempuannya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ketiganya yang pemicunya adalah perkataan Ayame tadi.

"Jadi..." Hinata meremas kuat sumpit di tangan, "Semua yang kalian katakan waktu itu adalah bohong." Lirih Hinata dengan mata berair membentuk sebuah bendungan.

"I-itu, bisa aku jelaskan, Hinata..."

"Tak perlu. Sudah tak ada yang perlu dikatakan, Namikaze- _san_. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang, dan aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dibelakangku selama ini." Hinata mencoba tertawa lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata..." Panggil Naruto lirih disertai perasaan sesal mendalam.

 **Tes**

Liquid bening mengalir membashi pipi gembilnya.

Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lemah, rapuh dan kini malah menangis di hadapan Naruto.

Kenapa juga dirinya harus menangis terlebih menangisi keadaannya sendiri yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan karena dengan mudah di bodohi, bohongi oleh dua orang yang paling ia percaya.

Mengapa mereka berdua kejam dan dengan tega melakukan ini padanya.

Apa salah Hinata dan mengapa tidak ceritakan hubungan mereka berdua yang sebenarnya sejak awal agar Hinata tak perlu merasakan sakit hati seperti ini.

Digigitnya kuat-kuat bibir bagian bawah agar tidak keluar suara isakan, Hinata mencoba kuat, tak terlihat lemah juga cengeng di hadapan Naruto serta Sakura walau pada akhirnya gagal karena lelehan air mata sudah membanjiri pipi.

Kini Hinata sedang jatuh terperosok dalam ke jurang kesedihan lagi, dan dirinya butuh pegangan agar tidak terjatuh lebih dalam.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." lirih Hinata memanggil penuh harap pada sang suami.

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata, melihat gadis cantik bersurai indigo tersebut menangis hingga seperti itu membuat hatinya seakan diiris-iris pisau, begitu menyakitkan terlebih alasan dari kesedihan Hinata adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura- _chan_ , aku tak pernah mengira kalau kau akan sejahat itu padaku." Hinata memandang dengan sorot mata penuh luka pada sahabat baiknya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, sejak dulu Naruto memang mencintaiku tapi aku selalu menolaknya karena menganggapnya sebagai teman namun setelah melihatnya menjadi milikmu. Diriku baru menyadari kalau ternyata tak ada pria yang mencintaiku setulus Naruto- _kun_."

Tangis Hinata semakin pecah dirinya sudah tak mau mendengar apapun dari keduanya yang nantinya hanya akan menyakitkan hati saja.

"Jangan berkata apapun lagi, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Tidak. Naruto- _kun_. Aku harus mengatakan semuanya pada Hinata dan dia harus tahu." Kata Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

Wanita bersurai merah muda ini bangkit dari kursinya, ekspresi wajahnya pun tampak marah bercampur sedih menatap Naruto. "Kenapa kau selalu membelanya! Apa kau masih mencintainya dan sudah lupa dengan apa yang sudah kita berdua lakukan selama ini."

"Hentikan Sakura- _chan_. Sudah cukup! Aku mohon padamu."

"Tidak!" pekik Sakura.

Suasana kedai langsung ramai orang-orang mulai melihat ke arah mereka bertiga yang dianggap sedang bertengkar, dari pemikiran orang-orang kalau kedua gadis tersebut sedang bertengkar hebat memperbutkan pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

 **Nyut~**

Kepala Hinata langsung berdenyut-denyut disertai rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera. Tubuh Hinata sedikit limbung hendak jatuh namun sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba bertahan dan saat berusaha berdiri Hinata hampir jatuh dengan reflek Naruto menangkapnya. Membawa tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata tak suka terlebih Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku Namikaze- _san_."

"Tidak. Kau sakit..."

 **BRUUUK**

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja terhempas kuat kebelakang membuat dekapannya pada Hinata terlepas.

Manik birunya menangkap seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ berdiri menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?!" seru Naruto marah.

"Jangan sentuh istriku dengan tangan kotormu!" mata Sasuke memincing tajam, raut wajahnya terlihat tak bersahat sama sekali.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

 **BRUK**

Hinata langsung menubrukkan diri pada pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut, mencari perlindungan sekaligus pegangan, "Sasuke- _kun_..." isaknya meremas kuat jaket Sasuke.

Salah satu tangan Sasuke melingkar kuat di pundak Hinata, seakan menjadi pagar pelindung tubuh ringkih dari sang istri. "Aku disini, _Hime_." Ucapnya selembut mungkin seraya mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

Seketika perasaan Hinata menjadi lebih tenang, tangisnya pun perlahan berhenti. Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat nyaman sekaligus aman berada dalam pelukkan Sasuke.

Naruto bereaksi keras melihat perlakukan Sasuke yang seperti seorang kekasih atau bisa dikatakan lebih dari itu. "Jangan bercanda denganku bocah!"

Kedua netra hitamnya menatap dingin, dan tajam ke arah Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan juga berisik karena berteriak-teriak seperti itu. "Apa wajahku terlihat bercanda, Tuan!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _kun_." Ujar Sakura menahan sang suami agar tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan perkataan istri mu, Paman." Sasuke tersenyum sinis dengan kedua tangan kini melingkar erat di pundak Hinata, seakan mengurung tubuh mungil Hinata.

Jika Naruti terlihat kesal dan marah, tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke lain hal dengan wanita yang di peluknya malah merasa nyaman.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , perutku mual sekali, dan kepalaku juga pusing." Keluh Hinata seraya menenggelam kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah cemas. "Kita pulang sekarang."

Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Mengeluarkan selembar uang pecahan sepuluh ribu Yen untuk membayar makanan yang dipesan tadi tanpa meminta kembalian.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata secara _bridal style_ , dan tangan Hinata langsung dikalungkan ke leher Sasuke mencari pegangan, wajahnya pun disandarkan nyaman pada pundak Sasuke tak peduli ataupun merasa malu menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung kedai termasuk paman pemilik kedai serta anak perempuannya, Ayame.

Sasuke cuek tak mau meladeni Naruto karena hanya membuang-buang waktu sekaligus tenaga, lagipula ia harus segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kandungan Hinata takut terjadi apa-apa.

Jadi jika meladeni ocehan dari pria bersurai kuning itu benar-benar tak ada gunanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bernafas lega ketika dokter mengatakan kalau kondisi Hinata serta sang janin baik-baik saja, Hinata hanya memerlukan istirahat cukup serta minum vitamin. Walau pada awalnya dokter merasa kaget ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau Hinata adalah istrinya apalagi ditambah statusnya sebagai pelajar SMA.

Supir sekaligus pelayan pribadi Sasuke datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjemput, Hinata terlelap tidur setelah menjalani pemeriksaan terlebih pada umumnya wanita hamil cenderung mudah lelah dan mengantuk.

Selama perjalanan pulang Sasuke terus mendekap tubuh sang istri.

"Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu, Tuan muda?" tanya Juugo membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya. Ada sedikit masalah, tak teralu besar namun cukup menyebalkan karena gara-gara itu membuat istriku sampai menangis sedih."

"Apa yang membuat Nona Hinata sampai bersedih?"

"Sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya sama sekali karena hanya akan membuatku sebal harus mengingat-ingat pria bodoh itu."

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Tak butuh sampai tiga puluh untuk Sasuke sampai ke apartemen, tubuh Hinata yang terlelap tidur di gendong ala _bridal sytle_ dengan Juugo berjalan di belakang mengikuti sekaligus memberi penjagaan sekalipun penjagaan di gedung ini sudah sangat ketat.

Membaringkan tubuh sang istri ke atas kasur, membuka perlahan sepatu flat yang melekat di kedua kakinya kemudian menyelimuti hingga sedada. "Mimpi indah, sayang." Dikecupnya penuh kasih kening sang istri.

Mematikan lampu kamar kemudian menutup pintu Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan membawa sekaleng minuman beralkohol. "Ini, minumlah."

"Terima kasih, Tuan muda." Juugo menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri pada kursi di sebelah Juugo seraya meluruskan kedua kaki ke atas meja apa yang ia lakukannya memang terkesan tak sopan sama sekali apalagi ada Juugo di dekatnya.

"Bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang Naruto Namikaze."

"Apa yang anda inginkan darinya?" tanya Juugo yang sangat mengerti sifat sang Tuan muda.

"Memberinya sedikit pelajaran sekaligus hukuman karena sudah menyakiti hati istriku." Jawabnya santai tanpa merasa beban sama sekali.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Nona Hinata sampai tahu mengenai hal ini."

"Rahasiakan hal ini darinya."

"Baiklah Tuan muda."

"Terima kasih. Kau memang orang bisa aku andalkan Juugo."

"Ini memang sudah menjadi tugasku, untuk melayani serta melindungi Tuan muda."

Walau usia Sasuke masih bisa dikatakan belia belum genap berumur dua puluh tahun tapi jangan pernah meremehkan atau mengangapnya sebagai anak kecil yang tak berbahaya sama sekali karena pemikiran seperti itu salah besar dimana tanpa banyak orang tahu kalau Sasuke memiliki sifat kejam, dingin kepada orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai musuh, dan jika sudah tak suka atau benci akan ia lakukan segala cara untuk menghancurkan orang itu hingga ketulang-tulang sama seperti yang akan dilakukan kepada Naruto dimana akan ia buat pria bersurai kuning tersebut menyesal karena telah berurusan dengannya apalagi sampai menyakiti hati istrinya, Hinata.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **~ My Young Husband ~**

 **.**

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pertemuan Hinata dengan sang mantan kekasih beserta istrinya, Sakura Haruno, sahabat baiknya sendiri. Berharap kalau pertemuan mereka bertiga akan diiringi air mata serta perasaan haru setelah sekian lama tak bertemu tapi hal seperti itu tidak terjadi karena nyatanya dirinya malah mendapati fakta mencengangkan bahkan membuat hati begitu sakit juga kecewa.

Mengerti akan suasana hati Hinata yang sedang di rundung sedih sebagai seorang suami, Sasuke ingin melakukan sesuatu, membuatnya tersenyum kembali dengan mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan ke taman bermain atau Disney Land Tokyo.

Kebetulan hari ini sekolah sedang libur karena tanggal merah dimana seharian mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama diluar rumah dan itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sasuke mengatakan pada Juugo, pelayan pribadinya untuk tidak membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan di kantor termasuk tentang masalah keluarga Uchiha yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya sama sekali. Lalu mengenai masalah Naruto, sementara waktu di kesampingkan karena Sasuke ingin fokus menikmati waktunya bersama sang istri.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur menyiapkan sarapan serta bekal makan siang untuk sang suami bukan dimakan ketika jam istirahat kantor maupun jam kerja melainkan waktu istirahat pelajaran sekolah.

Jika bertanya apakah suaminya itu masih berstatus sebagai pelajar?

Iya.

Memang benar adanya bahkan usianya terpaut delapan tahun lebih muda.

Sudah cukup Hinata menjelaskan mengenai suaminya karena jika diceritakan akan memakan waktu panjang apalagi dari awal pertemuan hingga mereka berdua bisa menikah.

Tapi inilah kisah hidupnya bersama pemuda tampan bermata kelam seindah malam tersebut.

Dimana memberikan warna baru serta kebahagian dalam hidupnya.

Hinata tidak menyesali sama sekali sudah menikah dengan Sasuke malah merasa senang karena suami mudanya itu begitu menyanginya bahkan selalu berusaha melindunginya dari apapun.

Jauh sekali dari penampilannya yang masih berusia belasan tahun namun sikap sekaligus pemikirannya begitu tua seperti orang dewasa namun dilain sisi mimiliki sifat manja, suka merajuk seperti anak kecil. Sebuah hal yang tak pernah diketahui oleh orang banyak karena hanya di tunjukkan kepada Hinata saja.

"Ngh~" Tubuh Sasuke menggeliat di atas kasur seraya membalikkan tubuh ke samping berharap bidadari cantik bersurai indigo tersebut masih ada didekatnya namun tangannya tidak meraih apapun.

Membuka mata perlahan menampilkan iris kelam seindah malam, lalu bergerak bangun perlahan menduduk diri.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke beranjak bangun dari kasur dengan masih mengenakan piyama tidur melekat di tubuh bahkan ia tidak membasuh wajah sama sekali. Pikiran pertamanya setelah bangun tidur adalah ingin melihat istrinya lalu memeluknya.

Aroma harum masakan begitu terasa di hidung ketika memasuki ruang dapur.

Bibir Sasuke tersenyum kecil menatap sososk wanita bersurai indigo yang sedang membelakanginya terlihat sibuk memotong-motong sesuatu entah pagi ini istri cantiknya itu akan memasakan apa, tapi apapun masakan yang dibuatnya pasti akan selalu enak lebih enak dari masakan koki ternama sekalipun karena dibuat dengan cinta.

Berjalan santai menghampiri dengan kedua lengan terulur ke depan hendak memeluk.

"Selamat pagi, istriku." Sapanya dengan tangan mendekap erat dari belakang, hidung mancungnya ditaruh pada ceruk leher menghirup dalam aroma tubuh sang istri yang selalu membuat tenang juga nyaman.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, bibirnya ingin bergerak berteriak protes tapi tak bisa mengingat bukan pertama kali hal seperti ini terjadi bahkan sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Sasuke tapi tetap saja selalu membuatnya malu sekaligus senang.

"Ini masih pagi, Sasuke- _kun_!" serunya protes dengan suara kecil namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

"Pagi atau malam tak masalah bagiku, karena setiap saat aku selalu ingin mendekapmu." Sahutnya santai masih asik bergelayut manja.

Hinata tersenyum malu sekaligus sebal pada satu waktu karena suaminya ini bisa saja menggoda bahkan berkata manis seperti orang dewasa padahal usianya masih belasan tahun tapi begitu mahir memperlakukan seorang wanita.

Ingin rasanya bertanya dari mana Sasuke mempelajarinya.

Apakah dari Sai?

Sepupu jauh Sasuke.

Mengingat pria berkulit pucat tersebut semasa SMA terkenal sebagai _playboy_ kelas kakap memiliki banyak pacar bahkan setiap minggunya selalu berganti-ganti perempuan, dan itu terjadi sebelum dekat juga menjalin hubungan dengan Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku tak bisa memasak jika kau terus menempel seperti ini." Keluh Hinata karena Sasuke masih asik menempel seperti seekor Koala tak mau melepaskan dekapannya.

"Baiklah akan aku lepaskan, jika kau memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku." Rajuknya dengan nada manja.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Pekiknya dengan wajah bersemu merah karena masih saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan terus seperti ini." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya membuat Hinata semakin tak leluasa bergerak.

Menghela nafas cepat seraya memutar masa bosan. "Tutup matamu." Kata Hinata pasrah.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Hmm." Sahutnya seraya menyodorkan bibir.

Membalikkan tubuh dengan gerakkan cepat Hinata mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke bahkan tak ada satu detik sama sekali.

Wajah Sasuke nampak kecewa. "Ulangi lagi." Pintanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Hah!?" Seru Hinata bingung.

"Cium aku lagi." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada menuntut.

"Tadi'kan sudah aku cium." Jelas Hinata yang tak mau mengulangi adegan tadi sama sekali bukannya tak suka melainkan malu.

"Tidak. Tadi itu bukan ciuman tapi kecupan." Protesnya dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan bibir Hinata menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Hinata heran karena baginya sama saja.

"Beda." Jawab Sasuke cepat masih tetap protes menunut Hinata mengulanginya lagi, dimana sifat manja sekaligus merajuk Sasuke muncul.

"Dimana bedanya?" Tanya Hinata kembali yang semakin bingung.

Terkadang hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi dimana jika sifat manja Sasuke muncul pasti membuat Hinata sebal sekaligus bingung karena harus bisa mengartikan juga memenuhi permintaannya ditambah jika sifat overprotektifnya ikut muncul juga, ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak kencang.

Wajah Sasuke menyeringai membuat perasaan Hinata tak enak dan detik berikutnya bibir Hinata sudah di lumat dalam.

"Hhmphh..." Tangan Hinata mencengkeram kuat piyama bagian depan Sasuke.

Memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata mengajaknya menari bersama.

Dua puluh detik berlalu Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dimana untaian benang saliva terlihat jelas dari mereka berdua.

Pipi gembil seperti bakpau itu sudah memerah juga menggembung seperti ikan fugu menandakan kalau tengah kesal juga malu. "Itu baru namanya ciuman, sayang." Kata Sasuke santai menanggapi reaksi Hinata yang terlihat lucu juga menggemaskan.

 **BUGH~**

Pundak kanannya di pukul pelan oleh Hinata. " _Hentai_!"

Tawa kecil menghias wajah tampan Sasuke. "Tapi kau cinta'kan." Godanya.

Hinata menuburukkan diri pada Sasuke menutupi wajahnya yang begitu merona dan itu sudah menjadi jawab dari pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Bagi Sasuke melewatkan hari-hari bersama Hinata begitu menyenangkan banyak hal menarik terjadi selama mereka menikah, dan walau hanya tinggal berdua namun kehidupannya terasa sangat berwarna tidak seperti dulu dimana di kelilingi banyak pelayan, penjaga serta keluarga mendiang sang ayah tapi tidak membuatnya merasa senang atupun nyaman berada di rumah megah tersebut yang bagi Sasuke seperti neraka.

Keputusannya untuk keluar dari rumah lalu hidup sendiri dengan kedua kakinya adalah tepat dengan begitu ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hinata, gadis yang selama bertahun-tahun ini selalu ada dalam benaknya bahkan sudah mengisi relung hati terdalam.

Bagi Sasuke yang sudah ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tua serta kakak laki-lakinya, Hinata adalah satu-satunya keluarga sekaligus orang yang paling berarti karena menjadi pusat dunianya.

Segala cara akan di lakukan untuk melindungi, menjaganya dari apapun sekalipun harus mengotori kedua tangan dengan darah.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian, Sasuke kembali lagi ke dapur bukan untuk menggoda Hinata melainkan sarapan pagi bersama.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian bebas?" Hinata menatap bingung penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hari ini sekolah libur." Jawab Sasuke seraya mendekat ke arah meja makan.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku'kan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Mencubit hidung Hinata dengan gemas. "Tentu saja. Mana berani aku berbohong pada malaikat secantik dirimu."

 **Blush~**

Pipi Hinata bersemu kembali. "G-gombal."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Hari ini istriku yang cantik masak apa?" tanyanya menunggu Hinata menghidangkan makanan untuknya.

" _Omurice_." Jawab Hinata seraya menghidangkan masakannya pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk.

Mengambil sendok di samping piring Sasuke mulai memakan sarapannya dengan tenang menikmati masakan Hinata yang terasa enak dilidah.

" _Hime_." Panggil Sasuke di tengah-tengah kegiatan makannya.

"Ya?" Sahut Hinata seraya menoleh.

"Hari ini mau temani aku pergi ke taman hiburan."

Dahi Hinata menyeringit menatap Sasuke penuh arti. "Memang ibu hamil boleh jalan-jalan kesana dan naik wahana?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan baru teringat kalau istrinya tengah hamil beberapa bulan. Dimana dokter juga mengatakan kalau Hinata tidak boleh teralu lelah atau melakukan aktifitas terlalu berbahaya karena tak baik untuk kandungannya, apalagi di taman bermain banyak wahana yang tak cocok dinaiki oleh ibu hamil.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil Hinata yang merasa khawatir karena Sasuke terlihat bengong.

"Akh~ maaf. Kalau begitu kita pergi menonton saja bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu biar tambah seru, aku ingin mengajak Ino- _chan_ juga Sai."

"Jangan!"

"Kenapa?" wajah Hinata nampak kecewa.

"Aku ingin kita pergi berdua saja karena selama menikah kita belum pernah pergi menonton berdua atau berjalan-jalan bersama."

Hinata terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa pasang mata khususnya para gadis muda yang duduk bersama di halte bus mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke, melirik malu sekaligus penuh damba pemuda tampan bersurai raven tersebut. Bagaimana para gadis tidak terpesona dan tertarik pada sosok pemuda di dekat mereka karena memiliki wajah putih mulus bak porseline, berhidung mancung sempurna, garis rahang yang tegas, kedua iris mata sekelam malam, bertubuh tinggi tegap serta rambut hitam legamnya melengkapi ketampannya yang begitu sempurna.

Sosok Sasuke begitu mencuri perhatian orang-orang dan bagi Hinata hal itu sudah biasa terjadi bukan hal aneh atau sesuatu yang baru. Tapi tetap saja rasa kesal juga cemburu selalu ada dihati saat suaminya di goda oleh para gadis mengingat usia mereka masih muda bahkan sepantaran membuatnya suka down takut jika nantinya tergoda oleh mereka.

"Hatcim~" Hinata bersin dengan sangat keras membuat orang-orang yang didekatnya sedikit kaget terlebih Sasuke yang langsung menoleh cemas ke arahnya.

Dari hidung Hinata mengeluarkan cairan bening karena bersin tadi, dan tanpa merasa malu atau jijik sama sekali Sasuke langsung mengelap hidung Hinata menggunakan sapu tangannya tentu saja hal itu membuat sebagian orang merasa iri ingin juga diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Seharusnya tadi kau memakai syal, untuk menutupi leher agar terasa hangat." Ujar Sasuke dengan masih mengelap hidung Hinata layaknya seorang ibu dengan anaknya.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja." Sasuke terlihat cemas takut Hinata sakit atau terkena flu karena bersin tadi.

"Aku tak apa, Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan terlalu berlebihan. Tadi aku hanya terkena debu makanya bersin." Jelas Hinata berharap Sasuke tak terlalu cemas berlebihan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke yang masih cemas.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan.

Diam-diam para gadis melirik penuh iri sekaligus penuh tanya siapa Hinata sebenarnya dan ada hubungan apa dengan pemuda tampan tersebut.

Bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang setelah hampir sepuluh menit duduk di halte.

"Ayo." Ajak Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke untuk bangun.

Ketika pintu bus terbuka Hinata langsung naik dengan Sasuke di belakangnya. "Pelan-pelan naiknya." Kata Sasuke cemas membantu sang istri menaiki tangga bus.

Para gadis yang tadi ikut duduk menunggu bus berdiri mengantri masuk di belakang Sasuke dan ketika masuk berjalan mengekor mengikuti.

Bangku bagian belakang menjadi pilihan Hinata dan Sasuke duduk.

Hinata duduk dekat jendela sedangkan Sasuke duduk disebelahnya seraya menggandeng erat tangan Hinata membuat para gadis yang ikut duduk di bangku belakang merasa kecewa sekaligus sedih.

Tapi melihat wajah serta penampilan Hinata yang bisa dikatakan sebagai wanita dewasa sedangkan pemuda tersebut masih terlihat sangat muda pasti keduanya bukan pasangan kekasih mungkin saja mereka berdua adalah saudara, kakak beradik atau ponakan dengan tante.

Jadi masih ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk bisa dekat dan berkenalan.

Tapi harapan seperti itu tak mungkin bisa terjadi melihat sikap Sasuke yang memasang wajah super jutek dan dingin membuat nyali para gadis menciut, tak berani mendekati karena dari raut wajah Sasuke sudah terlihat jelas kalau tak mau diganggu apalagi sampai didekati.

Namun gadis muda berpenampilan minim disebelah Sasuke tak mau begitu saja menyerah masih berusaha mencari celah juga kesempatan untuk bisa berdekat-dekatan dengan berpura-pura tidur.

Kepala gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berada dipundak kiri Sasuke seolah-olah mencari sandaran.

Kedua sudut bibir gadis ini terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman merasa menang dan berhasil tapi sayangnya kebahagiannya tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke langsung mendorong jauh kepalanya.

Namun gadis itu kembali menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke tak mau menyerah sama sekali.

Merasa kesal Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata mengajaknya untuk pindah tempat duduk dan gadis yang berpura-pura tidur tadi langsung terjatuh kesamping karena tak ada sandaran membuat teman-temannya tertawa geli.

"Huh! Brengsek!" Umpat gadis ini merasa kesal karena merasa dipermalukan.

Teman-temannya masih saja tertawa geli karena aksinya tadi, padahal biasanya cara itu berhasil tapi kali ini tidak sama sekali.

"Kenapa kita pindah Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tak apa." Jawab Sasuke santai menutupi masalah tadi.

"Huaam~" Hinata menguap kecil.

Wajah Hinata nampak sayu karena mengantuk.

"Apa kau mengantuk?"

"Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di pundakku."

"Tidak mau, aku malu dilihat orang."

"Sudah tidur saja." Sasuke menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar padanya.

Jika Hinata merasa malu tidur dipundak Sasuke karena takut dilihat orang padahal mereka berdua adalah suami istri sedangkan gadis itu berpura-pura tidur dan tanpa merasa malu sama sekali menaruh kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Jangan lupa kita turun di halte berikutnya." Kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Mengelus lembut pipi gembil sang istri.

Selama hidupnya baru pertama kali Sasuke naik bus, bukannya mau menyombongkan diri atau pamer karena sejak kecil hingga sekarang selalu diantar jemput dengan mobil pribadi jika pun pergi sendiri pasti mengendarai mobil atau motor belum pernah menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Seperti kata Hinata tadi mereka berdua turun di halte berikutnya karena mall yang dituju tak jauh darisana, dan lagi-lagi para gadis itu ikut turun seolah-olah mengikuti namun Sasuke tak menaruh curiga sama sekali karena mungkin saja mereka memang mau pergi ke mall mengingat ini hari libur.

Jalanan begitu padat, dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dimana setiap hari bukan hari libur jalanan di pusat Kota Tokyo selalu ramai apalagi kini hari libur semakin ramai, Sasuke terus menggandeng tangan Hinata takut jika terpisah.

"Kita mau menonton apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kata Sai ada film menarik minggu ini dan sedang ramai dibicarakan orang-orang."

"Judulnya apa?"

"Kalau tidak salah 50 _Shades of Grey_ bagian ke tiga."

Seketika wajah Hinata langsung cemberut mendengar judulnya karena dulu Ino pernah sekali menunjukkan film itu dimana banyak adegan dewasa walau secara keseluruhan ceritanya memang bagus tapi tak cocok di tonton anak dibawah umur seperti Sasuke meskipun masih anak kecil namun sudah pandai membuat anak.

"Kita nonton yang lain saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti."

Ketika sampai di bioskop yang terletak di lantai paling atas gedung mall suasana disana sangat ramai dipenuhi para pasangan muda-mudi, ditambah antrian tiket juga cukup panjang.

"Ramai sekali!" seru Hinata.

"Wajar saja karena ini hari libur. Kau ingin menonton film apa, _Hime_?" tanya Sasuke sebelum pergi mengantri membeli tiket.

"Bisakah kita tak jadi menonton dan pergi ke tempat lain saja." Rajuk Hinata tiba-tiba menarik ujung baju Sasuke.

"Memang kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toko pakaian melihat-melihat baju bayi."

Wajah Sasuke langsung sumeringah senang. "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata keluar dari bioskop.

Toko perlengkapan bayi yang mereka datangi begitu besar serta luas segala macam kebutuhan untuk bayi ada serta lengkap. Sasuke sengaja mengambil Trolly karena ingin memborong, membeli apa yang Hinata pilihkan untuk anak mereka.

Keduanya nampak begitu menikmati moment belanja dan itu terlihat jelas dari raut wajah dimana terus tersenyum lebar. Trolly mereka sudah hampir terisi penuh dengan mainan serta perlengkapan bayi dan sekarang mereka pergi ke bagian baju bayi.

Mata Hinata langsung tertuju pada pakaian bayi yang terpajang dimana nampak begitu lucu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , lihat ini." Dengan wajah tersenyum lebar Hinata memperlihatkan pakaian pilihannya.

"Bagus. Apa kau suka yang itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tapi sayang warnanya hanya merah muda saja. Aku takut kalau nanti bayi kita lahir ternyata laki-laki."

"Apapun jenis kelaminya yang terpenting kalian berdua sehat dan selamat."

"Bukan itu maksudnya Sasuke- _kun_! Tapi akan terlihat aneh jika bayi laki-laki memakai baju berwarna merah muda."

"Kalau begitu pilih yang warna biru saja karena bisa dipakai perempuan atau laki-laki."

"Tapi aku suka yang ini." Rajuk Hinata dengan nada manja.

Mengela nafas perlahan, Sasuke meraih pakaian bayi yang dipegang Hinata. "Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Akan aku tanyakan kepada pegawai toko mencarikan warna biru untuk model baju ini."

"Hmmm." Angguk Hinata patuh.

Sasuke pergi mencari salah satu penjaga toko untuk menanyakan warna baju yang diinginkan istrinya, sementara Sasuke pergi Hinata kembali lagi mencari pakaian bayi untuk sang buah hati siapa tahu ada yang bagus lagi.

"Hinata?!" panggil seorang wanita dari belakangnya.

Merasa dipanggil Hinata menoleh kebelakang. "S-Sakura- _san_..." gumamnya kaget tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri.

"Aku tadi sempat agak ragu menyapa takut jika salah orang dan ternyata ini memang benar kau." Ujar Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati dengan mendorong Trolly berisikan belanjaannya.

Siapa yang akan menduga kalau akan bertemu Sakura disini.

Wanita bermahkota merah muda ini melirik tangan Hinata yang sedang memegang pakaian bayi dan sebuah senyuman penuh arti langsung menghias wajah cantiknya yang terpoles _make up_ tebal. "Jangan terlalu repot-repot Hinata, kandunganku baru berusia tiga bulan dan masih setengah tahun lagi dari perkiraan waktu lahir oleh dokter kandugan. Tapi aku merasa senang sekaligus terharu karena kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk anakku dan Naruto dari jauh-jauh hari." Kata Sakura dengan bangga dan percaya diri seolah-olah meledek.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku, bingung harus berkata apa karena Sakura salah paham.

Dia memang berencana membeli pakaian serta peralatan bayi tapi bukan untuk wanita bermahkota merah muda itu melainkan untuk bayinya sendiri.

"Aku ucapkan selamat atas kehamilanmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku pikir kau masih marah dan tak akan memaafkan kami berdua tapi ternyata kau berhati lapang sekali." Puji Sakura yang sebenarnya menganggap kalau Hinata sangat bodoh juga naif sekali.

Iris matanya menangkap sebuah trolly tepat disamping Hinata yang sudah terisi penuh peralatan bayi, bukannya ingin menghina atau meremehkan Hinata tapi semua barang ditoko ini terkenal mahal karena bermerek bahkan sebagain produk di impor langsung dari luar negeri.

"Ngomong-ngmong apa kau mampu membayar semua belanjaanmu itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata penuh keyakinan karena Sasuke pasti akan membayarnya kalau mau toko ini juga bisa dibelinya.

"Aku bukan bermaksud menghina tapi semua produk disini mahal dan impor dengan gajimu sebagai pelayan kafe tidak cukup membayarnya."

Hinata meremas kuat baju bayi ditangannya karena merasa diinjak-injak oleh Sakura.

"Tapi aku hargai usahamu karena tahu kalau aku tak suka menerima barang murah apalagi untuk bayiku."

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri mendengar istrinya di hina merasa marah ingin sekali merobek mulut kotor Sakura. Berjalan secara tergesa-gesa menghampiri Hinata yang kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, menarik cepat tubuhnya kemudian mendekapnya erat berusaha melindungi dari nenek sihir jelek tersebut.

Kedua kuping Hinata di tutup oleh tangan Sasuke karena ia akan berbicara kasar pada wanita tak sopan ini sekaligus memberinya pelajaran bagaimana menghargai orang lain.

"Percaya diri sekali anda, Nyonya."

"Tunggu. Bukankah kau pemuda yang waktu itu?" Tunjuk Sakura.

Mata Sasuke memincing tajam menatap dingin Sakura. "Jangan berani menghina atau merendahkannya."

"Tunggu dulu. Memang kau siapanya Hinata? Dan ada hubungan apa kalian berdua karena dilihat dari wajah serta penampilan kau pasti masih muda."

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan menampakkan wajah jelekmu di hadapanku."

"Berani sekali kau berkata kurang ajar seperti itu padaku! Memang kau pikir siapa dirimu?!"

"Uchiha." Kata Sasuke menyebut nama marga keluarganya dan detik berikutnya tubuh Sakura langsung menegang kaku seolah kaget sekaligus takut.

"K-kau pasti bercanda denganku." Sakura mencoba bersikap santai tak menanggapi perkataan bocah di hadapannya yang bisa saja berbohong lagipula mana mungkin Hinata bisa memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga kaya raya tersebut.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, putra dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, adik dari Itachi Uchiha, keponakan laki-laki Obito Uchiha, juga cucu laki-laki Madara Uchiha. Jadi sudah jelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya, Nyonya Sakura Haruno." Desis Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura langsung beringsut jatuh terduduk di hadapan Sasuke kedua kakinya seakan tak bertulang, eksperi syoknya begitu tergambar jelas di wajah tak pernah menyangka sama sekali kalau pemuda dihadapannya adalah seorang Uchiha dimana dulu kedua orang tuanya selalu berkata jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Sebuah keluarga yang terkenal akan kekejamnnya dalam menyingkirkan setiap lawan atau musuhnya baik dalam persaingan bisnis atau semacamnya tanpa pernah kenal ampun.

Tubuh Sasuke berdiri tegap menjulang tinggi menatap rendah sekaligus jiji sosok Sakura yang tadi bersikap sombong dengan menghina, merendahkan istrinya, dan kini akan ia balas perbuatan itu dengan berkali lipat hingga tak bisa di lupakan sama sekali.

"Bersiaplah kehilangan rumah sakit kebangaan keluargamu itu." Ancam Sasuke dingin.

"Aku mohon padamu, maafkan aku Tuan muda Sasuke. Aku sungguh tak tahu kalau Hinata adalah teman dekat anda."

"Apa teman dekat?" Sasuke menatap sinis Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar takut karena merasa salah bicara.

Sasuke masih mendekap erat tubuh Hinata menutup kedua kuping sang istri agar tidak mendengar setiap perkataannya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara. Hinata bukan teman dekatku melainkan istri sah ku dan kini ia juga tengah mengandung jadi semua perlengkapan bayi juga pakaian itu bukan untukmu melainkan untuk bayi kami." Jelas Sasuke dengan eskpersi wajah dingin.

Kedua mata Sakura melebar sempurna dirinya hampir saja terkena serangan jantung karena pengakuan Sasuke dan awalnya ia sempat tak mempercayai tapi melihat setiap sikap serta perlakukan Sasuke kepada Hinata membuatnya mau tak mau harus percaya.

"Ayo _Hime_ , kita pergi dari sini." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata seraya mendorong trolly berisikan perlengkapan bayi yang sudah dipilih mereka tadi.

Sakura mengira kalau setelah merebut Naruto maka kehidupan Hinata akan terpuruk namun siapa yang mengira kalau Hinata bisa mendapatkan pria yang luar biasa hebat jauh lebih baik dari Naruto dalam segala hal. Dan itu membuat Sakura kesal sekaligus marah karena merasa kalah dari gadis kampung seperti Hinata.

"Aaaarggghh!" Sakura berteriak keras membuat beberapa pelanggan yang berada di dekatnya merasa aneh.

Semua belanjaan milik Hinata di bayar cash tidak menggunakan kartu kredit sama sekali dan meminta petugas toko untuk mengirimkannya ke alamat yang diberikan dan Sasuke akan membayar lebih untuk semua belanjaannya.

Juugo datang menjemput setelah dihubungi, acara jalan-jalan mereka berdua rusak karena kehadiran wanita bernama Sakura itu dimana membuat istri cantik jelitanya menangis bahkan berani menghina Hinata di depannya. Padahal Sasuke berencana ingin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, berbelanja juga makan di restaurant mewah favoritnya.

Namun semuanya hancur berantakan karena kedatangan Sakura Haruno dan bagaimanapun wanita itu harus membayar mahal perbuatannya.

"Hiiksh~" isak Hinata tertahan.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi." Bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Hinata.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk pelan mematuhi keiginan Sasuke.

Diam-diam Juugo memperhatikan dari kaca kecil dihadapannya. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu Tuan muda?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Jangan membahasnya karena membuatku semakin kesal." Jawab Sasuke dengan ekspersi dingin.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan muda."

"Tak apa. Sebaiknya kau fokus menyetir."

"Baik. Tuan muda."

Setelah puas menangis akhirnya Hinata tertidur selama perjalan pulang dan setelah sampai di _basement_ gedung apartement Sasuke tak tega membangunkannya apalagi wajah Hinata terlihat begitu lelah.

Tadinya Juugo berinisiatif menggendong sang Nona muda namun dicegah karena Sasuke sendiri yang akan melakukannya.

Membaringkan perlahan tubuh Hinata diatas kasur kemudian menyelimutinya hingga sedada, lantas Sasuke tak segera pergi meninggalkan kamar. Ia mendudukan diri dipinggir ranjang memandangi wajah lelap sang istri dimana terlihat jelas bekas jejak air mata di kedua pipinya yang gembil dan itu benar-benar membuat kesal pada wanita bernama Sakura Haruno tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~" panggil Hinata ketika membuka kedua matanya.

"Ya, _Hime_. Aku disini." Mengusap lembut keningnya penuh kasih.

"Apa menjadi gadis miskin dan jelek adalah sebuah kesalahan..." Kedua mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa yang sudah berani mengatakan seperti itu padamu? Katakan padaku _Hime_ , aku akan merobek mulut lancangnya itu."

"Tak ada...itu semua pemikiranku saja."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui."

Hinata langsung beranjak bangun seraya mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah menerima dan mencintai waninta sepertiku."

Membalas pelukan sang istri. "Seharusnya yang berkata seperti itu aku bukan dirimu."

Melepaskan dekapannya Hinata menatap penuh arti wajah Sasuke dari dekat, keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Bibir Sasuke maju mengecup lembut bibir Hinata awalnya tak ada reaksi dari Hinata namun tanpa diduga kalau kecupannya akan dibalas membuat permainan Sasuke semakin menggila.

Merebahkan kembali tubu Hinata ke atas ranjang dengan bibir masih saling bertautan satu sama lain. Tangan Sasuke ikut bermain beranjak naik dari pinggang ke kini meremas pelan dada Hinata membuat satu rintihan kecil lolos dari bibir Hinata.

"Akh~"

Seketika Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengingat kembali kalau Hinata tengah hamil belum boleh melakukan hubungan intim karena takut akan mempengaruhi perkembangan janin.

"Ma-maafkan, aku." Ucap Sasuke penuh sesal karena kehilangan kendali.

Tangan Hinata membelai lembut pipi Sasuke, kedua sudut ujung bibirnya tersenyum. "Dari buku kehamilan yang aku baca jika usia kandunganku saat ini sudah bisa melakukan..." Hinata tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya sendiri karena wajahnya sudah merah padam, malu mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Tersenyum penuh arti Sasuke mengecup kening sang istri. "Aku akan melakukannya secara pelan dan lembut."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan detik berikutnya bibir Sasuke sudah melumat dalam.

 **TBC**


End file.
